FIRE & WATER
by Miss Heedictator
Summary: Cast: Kim Heechul, HanGeng HANCHUL Genre : YAOI/Romance (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) Dapatkah Hangeng mampu menjinakkan api Heechul? Hangeng selalu memiliki hubungan dengan air dan selalu menjadi daya tarik bagi api. Dua elemen yang takkan pernah bisa disatukan. Tapi ketika mereka melakukannya, takkan ada yang bisa menyangkal keindahan yang mereka buat.
1. Chapter 1

**AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN FF HANCHUL LAGI =_=**

 **SETELAH LAPTOP HILANG, DUNIA BERASA IKUT ILANG (OKE INI LEBAY)**

 **DASAR JAMBRET LAKNAT! MATI AJA LU KELINDES KERETA!**

 **HAHAHAHA~**

 **OKE INI FF ADAPTASI**

 **JADI KOMEN YA~**

 **YOSH MAKASIH**

 **ANE MAU NGANU DULU SAMA JUNHUI**

 **EMAK BAPAKNYA GA DAPET, ANAKNYA PUN JADI~**

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

Othercast

\- SJ member

 _ **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**_

 _Summary_

 _Dapatkah Hangeng mampu menjinakkan api Heechul? Hangeng selalu memiliki hubungan dengan air dan selalu menjadi daya tarik bagi api. Dua elemen yang takkan pernah bisa disatukan. Tapi ketika mereka melakukannya, takkan ada yang bisa menyangkal keindahan yang mereka buat._

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hangeng selalu mencintai laut. Ia menggunakan waktunya berjam-jam menatap laut, berjalan di sepanjang pantai dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air, seolah-olah lautan memanggilnya, menyerukan namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam lautan samudera. Tapi sayang, satu-satunya masalah dia adalah, dia tidak bisa berenang. Lautan itu indah tapi juga berbahaya. Hangeng tahu persis akan hal ini. Ayahnya seorang perenang yang handal, tetapi lau telah merenggut nyawanya, meninggalkan dirinya dan ibunya yang kini tengah sakit-sakitan.

Kematian ayahnya menghantuinya dan mengantarnya menjauh dari laut yang ia cintai. Baginya sekarang, lautan itu jahat, berbahaya, gelap dan dingin. Laut telah mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya dan ia tak bisa memaafkannya. Meskipun kini Hangeng membenci laut, tapi setiap tahun pada hari kematian ayahnya, ia selalu datang ke lautan dan menatap ombak. Dan hari ini adalah peringatan kematian ayahnya, ia sudah berdiri di pinggir pantai selama berjam-jam, menatap lurus ke tengah lautan luas, susah payah ia tahan air mata yang ingin mengalir diwajahnya.

Setiap melihat lautan, Hangeng selalu berpikiran untuk menenggelamkan dirinya disana dan bergabung dengan ayahnya, tapi setiap kali dia memikirkan hal itu, ia mencoba mengalihkannya dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Ia mengambil sebuah korek api dari saku celananya dan menyalakannya. Hawa panasnya selalu membantu meringankan pikirannya.

"Mengapa aku disini?" Hangeng bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan keras. "Ayah mencintai laut, aku juga mencintai laut. Mengapa kalian merenggut semuanya dariku?"

Tiba-tiba api kecil yang dinyalakan oleh Hangeng mulai tumbuh besar dan bersinar terang, api berhembus hampir membakar jari Hangeng, Hangeng tersentak dan menjatuhkan korek api nya.

"Akh~ sial..." umpat Hangeng kesal yang melihat korek apinya kini terbawa arus pantai.

Hangeng berjalan mendekati laut, ia hendak mengambil korek apinya yang terapung diatas air. Saat ia ingin mengambilnya tiba-tiba api menyala dari korek dan mulai membesar, membakar air. Hangeng terlihat bingung dan kagum, bagaimana bisa api tidak padam di air. Tiba-tiba ombak besar datang dan langsung menyeret Hangeng ke lautan.

Panik, Hangeng membuka matanya, air asin mengaburkan pandangannya. Dia takut tenggelam, air terlalu dalam untuk berdiri dan kemampuan renangnya terbatas. Dia pasti tenggelam. Hangeng berusaha melawan ombak, paru-parunya sesak kekurangan oksigen.

Hangeng merasa ia sudah saatnya mati, lalu cahaya hangat menarik perhatiannya. Menuju ke arahnya dan menjadi sosok bercahaya, seperti api. Hangeng mencoba untuk fokus pada penglihatannya, dan sekarang tampak seperti orang dari api. Api itu mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Hangeng lalu menariknya ke permukaan. Hangeng mencoba menatap sosok disampingnya, rambut merah terang dan mata merah menyala dengan wajahnya yang sangat putih.

"Idiot!" pria itu mengumpat, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar di lautan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau bisa berenang?!"

Hangeng tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi umpatan pria aneh itu, ia terlalu sibuk terengah-engah di pinggir pantai. Hangeng hanya bisa menatap orang asing itu diam-diam. Memiliki rambut merah tua, mata besar seperti kucing, dengan iris bersinar merah. Wajahnya pucat dan benar-benar basah kuyup oleh air. Bagi Hangeng itu adalah pemandangan yang indah, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia bertemu dengan seorang pria seperti ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hangeng, setelah dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," ucap pria itu sambil berdiri. "Pulanglah dan lupakan bahwa kau pernah melihatku."

"Tapi, siapa namamu? Aku perlu tahu siapa yang telah menyelamatkanku."

"Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Han mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pulanglah, dan jauhi lautan." Pria itu mengingatkan Hangeng dengan mata merah menyala. "Sial~ Leeteuk tidak akan menyukai ini..."

"Siapa Leeteuk?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia memunggungi Hangeng dan mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tangannya, dan aroma menggoda mulai tercium. Hangeng menghampirinya dan mencoba menyentuh pria didepannya, ia menyentuh rambut merah pria itu dan menghirup aromanya.

"Kau wangi, seperti kelopak bunga," bisik Hangeng, menyebabkan pria itu tersentak dan menjauh darinya.

"Sial," umpat pria itu dengan gumaman, "Aku minta maaf. Tutup matamu dan tahan nafas, aku harus membuatmu melupakan kejadian hari ini."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin melupakannya?"

"Kau harus."

Pria itu mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Hangeng membuat Hangeng tersentak dan memalingkan mukanya dari api. Setelah panas mereda, ia menemukan api telah hilang dan pria itu juga. Hanya aroma kelopak bunga yang tersisa.

 **#** **#######################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Rumahnya tenang ketika Hangeng masuk. Ibunya mungkin telah tidur. Setidaknya ia tidak menangis. Semenjak ayah Hangeng meninggal, ibu nya sering menangis. Sekarang, satu-satunya hak yang ia pikirkan adalah pria indah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Tapi, dia bukan manusia." Hangeng mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan berjalan melewati ruang tamu. "Rasanya ia dari api. Mata merahnya tidak alami dan dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku bisa gila."

"Hangeng," suara ibunya memanggilnya dari arah dapur. "Apakah itu kau?"

"Ya, ibu~" Hangeng berjalan ke dapur dan melihat ibunya tengah memasak nasi goreng kesukaannya.

"Hangeng~ kau basah kuyup!" ibunya panik, setelah berbalik dan melihat pakaian Hangeng basah kuyup juga rambutnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku terseret ombak di pantai," jawab Hangeng takut. "Tapi aku bisa kembali, aku hanya terseret di pinggirannya saja."

"Ibu sudah bilang kan, jauhi lautan! Laut itu berbahaya." Ibunya memarahinya dan air mata mengalir diwajahnya. "Bagaimana jika kau tadi tenggelam? Aku tak mau kehilanganmu juga."

"Jangan menangis ibu," Hangeng cemberut. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan ganti bajumu. Dan setelah itu makanlah,"

"Iya ibu," Hangeng mengangguk dan memberikan ciuman di pipi ibunya sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Hangeng berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik korek api di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia berhasil mengambil kembali korek apinya, ia kemudian mengambilnya dan menyalakannya. Hangeng menghela nafasnya, ia mematikan korek api nya dan kemudian bersiap untuk tidur. Ia tak lapar, ia butuh tidur untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tak berselang lama ia tertidur, ia bermimpi. Dia melihat wajah penyelamatnya di air, mata nya bersinar merah. Dia bermimpi pria itu menyentuh wajahnya dan ia bahkan bisa menghirup aroma kelopak bunga. Suara api di dalam mimpinya, bau asap dan suara pria memanggil namanya, semua tampak nyata.

"Bangun!" Hangeng mendengar orang berteriak dan ia melihat pria yang tadi menyelamatkannya ada dihadapannya. "Bangun! Kau mau mati?!"

Hangeng merasakan hawa panas dan ia terkejut melihat api ada dimana-mana, api membakar rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hangeng

"Bangunlah! Rumahmu terbakar!" teriak pria itu dan ia meraih tangan Hangeng lalu membawanya keluar rumah.

"Bagaimana ibuku?!"

"Tenanglah!"

"Aku harus mencari ibuku!"

"Tunggu diluar!" perintah pria itu ketika mereka sampai di luar rumah. "Aku akan menemukan ibumu,"

"Kau akan terluka kalau kau masuk ke dalam," Hangeng menarik tangan pria itu. "Dia ibuku, aku harus mencarinya."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja,"

Pria itu berhasil membawa ibu nya Hangeng keluar dari rumah yang penuh api.

"Maafkan aku," pria itu meminta maaf sambil menggendong wanita dalam pelukannya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa, api itu menghalangiku, api itu tidak mengijinkanku masuk,"

"Tidak! Dia baik-baik saja!" Hangeng memeluk ibu nya yang terbaring di tanah

"Argh! Sial api ini!" pria itu kesakitan, api berwarna biru membakar punggungnya. "Punggungku~ sakit..."

Hangeng ingin membantu pria itu tapi pria itu melarangnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana api ini, ini bukan api biasa."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja itu api."

"Dia sudah pergi Hangeng." Bisik pria itu, sambil melepas bajunya yang terbakar tadi, "Maafkan aku..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hangeng saat dia melihat punggung pria itu memerah.

"Kita harus pergi," pria itu menarik Hangeng menjauh dari ibunya. Api di dalam rumah perlahan mulai mendekati mereka, memang bukan api biasa. Api itu seolah memang menargetkan mereka.

"Jangan menengok ke belakang!" perintah pria itu

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa api itu mengejar kita?" Hangeng terus berlari mengikuti pria didepannya, mereka berlari menuju laut.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara?" bentak pria itu, suaranya bergetar, seperti ketakutan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tepi pantai. Sekilas Hangeng melihat punggung pria itu makin memerah dan wajahnya memucat.

"Pegang tanganku, kita harus berenang ke lautan,"

"Apakah kau gila? Aku tidak bisa berenang!"

Tiba-tiba saja api dengan cepat menghampiri pria yang berdiri disamping Hangeng, api itu membakar tubuh pria itu, api yang sama, api berwarna biru. Tubuh Hangeng penuh dengan kemarahan, api itu membakar ibunya dan kini melukai pria yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hangeng tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, tiba-tiba saja air laut meninggi dan menerjang api yang kini membakar penyelamatnya.

"Han..geng..." pria itu berjalan lemas ke arah Hangeng

Hangeng terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Apakah ia melakukan hal itu?

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Hangeng khawatir melihat keadaan pria itu, seluruh tubuhnya memerah dan wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Kita harus berenang ke lautan,"

"Kenapa?" hangeng menarik tangan pria itu dan memegangnya erat.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan,"

"Kau tahu namaku, kau berada dirumahku...apa maksud semua ini?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya setelah kita aman." Pria itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hangeng. "Kau siap untuk berenang?"

"Tapi..."

Tiba-tiba saja ombak besar menerjang mereka dan Hangeng menutup matanya menunggu terjangan air. tapi, saat itu tidak datang. Sebaliknya ia diselimuti api merah menyala dan aroma kelopak bunga. Ia tak bisa berpikir dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**chap 2 =_=**

 **ngebut euy~**

 **padahal lagi bikin FF YeWook =_=**

 **kapan bisa muncul ide bikin FF SJ with 17**

 **huft**

 **oke ditunggu komennya**

 **gomawo~^^**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

Othercast

\- SJ member

 _ **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**_

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################** **  
**

Hangeng membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya putih menyilaukan matanya. Dia berbaring ditempat tidur yang lembut dengan seprai sutra halus. Apa dirinya telah mati? Apakah ini adalah surga? Seorang pria berwajah imut dengan rambut pirang panjang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman lembut. Matanya berwarna coklat gelap dengan iris merah muda. Dia mengenakan pakaian putih dengan banyak bunga dan sulur-sulur melilit rambut dan tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik, Hangeng-ssi?" orang itu bertanya. "Pertama kali teleport dengan Heechul, aku muntah. Kau tidak mual kan?"

"Tidak," bisik Hangeng

"Aku minta maaf tentang ibumu." Ucap pria imut itu sambil menunduk. "Heechul hyung merasa sangat sedih tentang hal itu. Dia mengunci diri di kamarnya dan menolak untuk keluar, bahkan luka ditubuhnya tak mau diobati."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hangeng. "Dan dimana aku? Terakhir yang aku ingat aku diterjang ombak besar dan bagaimana aku masih bisa hidup?"

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa?" pria imut itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf, aku Sungmin dan kau akan aman disini. Itu adalah hal yang perlu kau tahu sekarang."

"Kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara terdengar, menyebabkan Hangeng duduk dan mengamati ruangan.

Segala sesuatu di ruangan ini tampak bersinar. Dindingnya terbuat dari marmer putih serta lantainya. Pilar-pilarnya menjulang tinggi dan memiliki tirai besar. Elegan dan indah. Ada perapian di sebelah kanan. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pasir dan mata jernih seperti malaikat berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hangeng-ssi?" tanya pria itu, "Maaf tentang ibumu, tapi kau aman sekarang dan itulah yang benar-benar penting."

"Dimana aku?" tanya Hangeng penuh emosi. "Aku tidak mengerti semua ini."

"Heechul tidak mengatakan apapun padanya?" tanya pria itu kepada Sungmin

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin, ia mengambil segelas air dan menawarkan kepada Hangeng."Ini, kau pasti haus."

"Jika kau tidak memberitahuku sesuatu yang berguna, maka biarkan aku pergi. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ibuku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Baiklah. Namaku Leeteuk. Dan tempat ini adalah rumahmu sekarang." Jelas pria itu. "Sungmin dan aku akan meninggalkanmu disini, kami akan kembali saat makan malam."

Hangeng menutup matanya saat kedua pria asing itu meninggalkan dirinya. Kepalanya kini penuh pikiran. Kehilangan ibunya sangat membebani hatinya. Kini ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini sekarang.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tak begitu percaya dengan orang-orang asing itu. Bagaimana kalau mereka yang telah menciptakan api dirumahnya? Bagaimana kalau mereka juga ingin membunuhnya?

Hangeng berjalan menyusuri lorong. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lembut datang dari ujung sana. Mereka terdengar kesal, seakan sedang berlangsung argumen yang tak ada habisnya. Hangeng penasaran dengan penghuni dari tempat aneh ini, ia berjalan pelan lebih dekat ke arah suara-suara.

Hangeng mengintip dari sudut dinding, ia melihat meja marmer berukuran besar dikelilingi kursi dan diujung meja terdapat singgasana putih bercahaya. Orang-orang disana tengah berdebat satu sama lain. Setiap kursi diduduki sosok yang memikat, kecuali salah satu kursi berwarna merah, hanya kursi itu yang kosong.

"Apakah kau yakin ini adalah keputusan yang benar?" tanya pria yang memiliki otot yang sangat sempurna.

"Apa pilihan lain yang kita miliki, Siwon-ah?" Leeteuk mendesah di singgasananya sendiri. "Kita harus melindunginya. Dia salah satu dari kita."

"Untuk apa? Dia itu anak haram yang dibuang ke bumi. Ayahnya saja tidak menginginkannya. Mengapa kita harus perduli?" ketus seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam, iris mata yang tajam, dan kuku jarinya di warnai hitam.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jaga ucapanmu."

"Hanya karena ayahnya meninggalkannya, bukan berarti dia tak harus dilindungi." Sela pria dengan rambut hitam pekat dan memiliki iris mata ungu. "Ibuku meninggalkanku."

"Ibumu meninggal karena ia sakit, Yesung hyung." Sindir Kyuhyun, "Ini bukan hal yang sama."

"Mungkin ayahnya meninggalkannya di bumi karena suatu alasan?" tanya pria mungil dengan rambut berwarna merah gelap dengan daun merah sebagai hiasan kepalanya. "Kau dengar kata Heechul hyung."

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Dia dapat mengontrol air kan?" seorang pria dengan rambut pirang cerah tertawa.

"Tapi, Eunhyuk hyung..." Ryeowook cemberut, "Tidak mungkin dia mengendalikan lautan samudera kemarin, kau lihat kan? Hampir seluruh lautan disana ia kendalikan."

"Mengendalikan air? Aku?" Hangeng ternganga, ia tak sengaja menyenggol salah satu vas bunga yang ada di belakangnya.

"Siapa itu?" Sungmin bertanya sambil melirik ke ujung ruangan. "Apakah kalian mendengar sesuatu juga?"

Hangeng mundur perlahan, ia tak ingin dilihat oleh mereka. Hangeng kembali menyusuri lorong, ia mencoba membuka pintu-pintu yang ia lewati untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan petunjuk. Kebanyakan dari mereka terkunci dan yang lain hanyalah kamar kosong. Mendekati akhir lorong yang berbelok, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu hitam besar dengan ukiran merah didalamnya. Simbol dipintu ini sama dengan simbol yang ada di bangku merah di ruang sana.

Hangeng membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dindingnya dihiasi oleh marmer merah dengan ukiran api yang menakutkan. Hangeng kembali teringat akan kematian ibunya. Ia lalu menoleh ke perapian, sesuatu disana seolah memanggilnya.

"Aroma ini, seperti kelopak bunga," bisik Hangeng.

Puluhan lilin meleleh menghiasi perapian. Hangeng berdiri terdiam, ia memandangi lilin yang terbakar. Suara api yang lembut dari pojok ruangan terdengar seperti senandung. Hangeng mencoba menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Seperti senandung yang lambat dan sedih. Akhirnya mata Hangeng mendarat di api yang menyala di bawah tempat tidur layaknya perapian. Seorang pria terbentang di tengah tempat tidurnya yang terbungkus sutra hitam. Pria itu tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun, kulit putih susunya sangat kontras dengan tempat tidurnya yang gelap. Lututnya disandarkan disatu sisi, itu menghalangi pandangan Hangeng dari wilayah intim, dan pria itu memegang api kecil ditelapak tangannya.

Api di telapak tangannya tumbuh lebih besar dan mengeluarkan aroma kelopak bunga. Hangeng tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak menuju ke pria berambut merah yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu?" tanya Hangeng, pria berambut merah itu terkejut dan langsung menarik selimut sutra hitam untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau seharusnya tak disini," ucap Heechul tegas. "Apakah Leeteuk hyung tahu kau disini?"

"Maafkan aku," Hangeng memelankan suaranya, "Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kesini."

"Sial," umpat Heechul, asap merah yang berkilauan keluar perlahan dari tubuhnya. "Aku melakukannya lagi."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Dengar, kau tidak benar-benar tertarik kepadaku. Jadi, silahkan pergi dari sini, sebelum kita berdua terluka."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik kepadamu," Hangeng membela. "Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana aku berada. Dan orang-orang disana berpakaian sangat aneh, dan kau juga, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengeluarkan api seperti itu."

"Oke, tenang. Ayo duduk dan aku bicarakan semua ini. Seharusnya Leeteuk yang memberitahumu..."

"Aku lebih suka berbicara kepadamu," Hangeng mengakui, "Aku tidak kenal orang itu."

"Kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku merasa nyaman di sekitarmu." Jawab Hangeng, "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa."

"Aku bisa." Heechul menghela nafasnya. "Berapa banyak yang kau ketahui dari Leeteuk hyung?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya mengatakan aku aman disini dan ia menyesali kematian ibuku. Meskipun, ia tidak terdengar menyesal."

"Dia benar, kau aman disini. Dan kita semua menyesal tentang apa yang terjadi pada ibumu. Hanya saja sulit bagi kami untuk memahami kehidupan manusia. Tak satupun dari kami dibesarkan di bumi seperti kau."

"Di bumi?" ulang Hangeng, "Apakah kau pikir kau itu alien atau sejenisnya? Apakah kalian semua gila? Haruskah aku khawatir...?"

"Dunia yang kau sebut rumah bukanlah satu-satunya wilayah di planet ini. Ada makhluk hidup di antara kita yang mengawasi dan mengontrol setiap hal yang terjadi."

"Makhluk apa?"

"Dewa." Jawab Heechul singkat. "Tempat ini adalah salah satu alam para dewa, sebagian besar adalah Demigods."

"Manusia setengah dewa?"

"Seorang anak yang lahir dari perpaduan Dewa dan manusia. Misalnya, ayah Leeteuk adalah pemimpin para dewa disini, dan ibunya adalah manusia biasa, pelayan restoran yang baik hati. Kebaikan hatinya diwarisi dari ibunya, dan jiwa pemimpinnya ia warisi dari ayahnya. Leeteuk memang bukan pemimpin disini, dia hanya suka memberitahu kami apa yang harus kami lakukan, apakah tindakan kami benar atau salah."

"Apakah kau juga demigod?"

"Ayahku adalah Dewa api." Ucap Heechul, ia mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya dan memainkannya layaknya bola. "Aku bisa mengontrol api. Dan aku juga memiliki temperamen yang mengerikan, yang aku dapatkan darinya."

"Dan ibumu?" bisik Hangeng

"Ibuku adalah Dewi Penggoda, Temptation. Disitulah aroma semerbak yang memikat berasal." Heechul tersenyum dan sedikit malu. "Kau merasa nyaman di sekitarku karena feromon yang keluar dari tubuhku, terutama ketika aku emosional. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan feromon ku, maaf."

"Mengapa kau ada dipantai ketika aku terseret ombak dan mengapa kau ada dirumahku ketika rumahku terbakar?"

"Aku berada disana karena aku mengawasimu, itu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Dewa laut memiliki seorang putra bertahun-tahun lalu." Jelas Heechul. "Tapi dia menyembunyikannya dan pergi."

"Tunggu, kau mengawasiku? Untuk apa? Harusnya kau mengawasi anak dewa laut itu."

"Anak itu adalah kau, bodoh." Heechul tertawa kecil. "Ayahmu bukan perenang, dialah pemilik laut."

"Tidak mungkin, ayahku..."

"Han~ kau itu seorang..."

"Demigod. Iya kan?" sela Hangeng. "Tapi aku tidak memiliki kekuatan, aku cuma seorang pria biasa..."

"Kau membuat sebagian air laut dipantai meninggi dan menerjang api." Heechul menatap Hangeng yang kebingungan. "Itu sudah cukup bukti bagiku. Hidup di bumi membuat kau tidak sadar akan kekuatanmu. Aku menyelamatkan mu semalam, seharusnya aku tidak gegabah melakukan itu, aku lemah terhadap air, kekuatanku akan hilang jika terkena air."

"Aku...tidak percaya ini."

"Aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hangeng

"Pikirkanlah laut. Bayangkan terjangan ombak, asinnya, dan kesegaran udaranya dalam pikiranmu."

"Kau bercanda,"

"Lakukan saja," bentak Heechul sambil menendang kaki Hangeng pelan

"Baiklah~ Hangeng mendesah, ia mulai berkosentrasi.

Hangeng mengisi pikirannya dengan laut, membayangkan ia kembali kerumah dan duduk ditepi pantai. Dia melihat ombak dan menghirup aroma asin lautan. Tiba-tiba Hangeng merasa tangannya melembab, dan mengeluarkan air hingga membasahi lantai marmer yang gelap. Kini air berada dimana-mana dan meredupkan api diperapian.

"Oke, kau bisa berhenti sekarang, Han." Heechul panik karena air adalah kelemahannya. Heechul menaikkan kakinya ke tempat tidur karena kamarnya sudah dipenuhi air.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya!" seru Hangeng, jantungnya berdebar panik karena air terus meninggi.

"Hangeng~ kumohon hentikan air nya." Suara Heechul terdengar parau, nafasnya mulai sesak, perlahan air mulai menyelimuti Heechul, seolah air itu ingin melenyapkannya.

Heechul mencoba melepaskan diri dari air. Seharian ini ia sudah berhubungan dengan air, dan tubuhnya tak bisa menahan air lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Pikirkan tentang kebalikan dari air,"

Hangeng mencoba memikirkan api. Ia berpikir tentang kebakaran rumahnya dan rasa sakit kematian ibunya.

"Sial! Han, aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama, hentikan airnya!" Heechul merasa suhu tubuhnya menurun, lemas dan sesak. Hangeng menghampirinya dan mencoba berusaha berkosentrasi untuk menghentikan air.

"Aku...aku..." Hangeng tergagap sebelum kata-katanya selesai, tiba-tiba ia ditarik oleh Heechul dan langsung mencium bibirnya.

Seketika pikiran Hangeng kosong, hanya ada aroma kelopak bunga yang memabukkan. Heechul menciumnya makin dalam dan menggairahkan. Perlahan air mulai menyurut dan air sudah lenyap dari kamar itu. Heechul menyudahi ciumannya, dan terjatuh lemas dipelukan Hangeng, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan memucat.

"Merasa lebih baik?" bisik Heechul

"Ya,"

"Kau hanya perlu konsentrasi." Heechul tersenyum lemah, "Kau harus belajar mengontrol kekuatanmu."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sangat pucat,"

"Apa yang terjadi disini!?" teriak Leeteuk sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar. "Heechul kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung, kau basah kuyup." Eunhyuk panik dan langsung memegang denyut nadi Heechul. "Leeteuk hyung, kekuatan Heechul hyung melemah."

"Hangeng-ssi, kau yang melakukan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke air yang masih menggenang sedikit di lantai. "Kau seharusnya tahu api itu tidak bisa bertahan di air. Dia bisa mati dengan mudah dengan kekuatan air mu. Kau paham itu?!"

"Maaf," Hangeng merasa sedih melihat Heechul yang lemah. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Eunhyuk bisa membersihkan ruangan ini, ayo kau ikut aku, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan yang lain." Leeteuk tersenyum dan kembali melihat Heechul dengan kening mengerut. "Heechul-ah, kau bisa berpakaian? Aku tahu kau mencintai anak ini, tapi kau bisa menahan diri kan untuk tidak menggodanya dengan tubuhmu, kau hampir mati karena nya tadi."

"Cinta...dengan..." Hangeng melirik Heechul yang tengah berusaha berdiri. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Dia jatuh cinta denganmu Hangeng-ssi selama bertahun-tahun." Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya ke lantai dan sekejap ruangan itu kering seperti semula. "Dia seperti penguntit.."

Heechul melotot kepada Eunhyuk, sayang kekuatannya sedang lemah. Kalau tidak, mungkin Heechul tak akan segan untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Heechul adalah pelindung Hangeng." Ucap Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan berbalik menatap Hangeng. "Aku Eunhyuk. Ibuku adalah Dewi Alam. Dia memiliki kuasa atas tumbuhan, hewan serta cuaca."

"Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu," Hangeng membungkuk sedikit dan melirik Heechul yang kini tengah melotot ke arah Leeteuk yang menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kita akan makan malam, Eunhyuk dan aku akan membawa Hangeng ke meja makan. Heechul kau bisa menyusul atau lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

"Ayo Hangeng-ssi," Eunhyuk menarik tangan Hangeng dan berjalan keluar kamar Heechul. "Nanti ada pria yang bernama Kyuhyun. Ayahnya adalah Dewa Keonaran dan ibunya manusia bermulut tajam. Jadi, apapun yang dikatakannya jangan dianggap serius."

"Baiklah." Hangeng mengangguk dan menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman hangat dari Heechul masih terasa nyata di bibirnya. Apakah ini karena feromon? Hangeng pikir, tidak.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	3. Chapter 3

**DUHHH HANGENG SAMA HEECHUL BISA KALI MAEN FILM BARENG**

 **ATAU SUTRADARA ASIAN BISA KALI MINTA HANCHUL MAEN GAY MOVIE WKWKWKWK~**

 **#DHUAR**

 **CHAP 3**

 **SEMOGA SUKA**

 **RCL YA**

 **GOMAWO~^^**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

Othercast

\- SJ member

 _ **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**_

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Sebuah meja makan panjang menghiasi ruangan luas bernuansa sedikit gelap. Meja ini dipenuhi dengan makanan yang membuat perut berbunyi lapar.

"Hangeng-ssi akan makan malam dengan kita malam ini," Leeteuk mengumumkan, menyebabkan orang-orang yang disana menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Hangeng. "Perlakukan dia dengan baik. Dia sudah melalu banyak hal hari ini."

"Kau bisa duduk disebelahku, Hangeng-ssi." Eunhyuk tersenyum, menarik Hangeng ke kursi kosong disebelahnya. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada semua orang. Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan."

"Terima kasih," Hangeng mengangguk, ia melirik pria-pria di sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati. "Yang mana pria bernama Kyuhyun?"

"Itu dia, rambut hitam pekat, eyeliner dan kukunya di cat hitam." Jelas Eunhyuk, ia menunjuk ke kursi yang berada didekat Leeteuk. "Dia agak kasar dalam berucap, leluconnya menyebalkan. Tapi, dia orang yang baik. Disampingnya, pria dengan rambut pirang panjang dengan bunga dan sulur di rambutnya adalah Sungmin."

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia anak dari dewa apa?"

"Ibunya adalah Dewi Cinta, dia punya kuasa atas segala pesona di dunia, dan dia bisa memanipulasi perasaanmu, kau tahu cupid? Sejenis itu lah. Ah tapi kau harus berhati-hati, dia jago bela diri dan menembak busur." Eunhyuk menjelaskan, ia tersenyum riang saat pria tampan duduk dihadapannya dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Itu masuk akal bagiku," Hangeng mengangguk, ia mengambil sumpit dan mengambil beberapa potong daging.

"Pria dengan rambut emas disana adalah Shindong hyung. Ibunya adalah Dewi Panen, ia mengatur musim-musim panen di bumi. Semua makanan yang ada disini adalah hasil dari kekuatannya."

"Hai~ aku Donghae," pria sedikit berotot mengulurkan tangannya, ia adalah pria yang membuat Eunhyuk tadi senang melihatnya.

"Hai~" Hangeng menyambut uluran tangan Donghae, ia merasa tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Donghae.

"Ini adalah Donghae-ah," Eunhyuk menendang kaki Donghae dari bawah meja. "Ayahnya adalah Dewa Ketampanan, dia dewa paling tampan di alam para dewa. Seluruh wanita tergila-gila padanya. Tapi ayahnya malah jatuh cinta dengan manusia biasa, wanita yang sangat bersifat keibuan."

"Apa kekuatannya?" tanya Hangeng

"Ia bisa menghipnotis orang lain agar tertarik padanya hanya dengan melihat wajah tampannya." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Makanya tadi kau terus menatapnya."

"Dia memang pria yang tampan, menurutku."

"Abaikan dia," sela pria lain yang bertubuh agak besar dengan otot lengannya yang kuat. "Aku Kangin, ayahku adalah Dewa Perang."

"Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk hyung adalah sepasang kekasih," Eunhyuk tersenyum, menyebabkan wajah Kangin memerah.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya disini yang terlibat kisah cinta." Ucap Kangin. "Siwon telah bercinta dengan Heechul hyung selama bertahun-tahun."

"Permisi. "Seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan otot tubuh yang sempurna, wajah yang tampan dan tatapan yang bisa membuat wanita di bumi terpesona. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dia tahu,"

Pria itu kini duduk disamping Hangeng dan tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Tentu saja dia tak perlu tahu, lagipula yang Heechul hyung cintai itu dia bukan kau Siwon," ucap Eunhyuk polos

"Heechul tidak mencintainya," Siwon mengerutkan kening. "Ia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Chullie hyung butuhkan."

"Diam kau Wonnie." Suara kesal Heechul terdengar dari belakang mereka. "Pindah Wonnie, itu kursi ku."

"Chullie hyung, kau bisa duduk di ujung sana, disamping Leeteuk hyung. Kau tidak harus dekat dengannya, Dewa air tidak baik untukmu."

"Jangan membuat aku untuk membakarmu," ancam Heechul. "Bangun!"

"Baik," Siwon menghela nafas, ia bergerak dan duduk di samping Leeteuk.

"Maaf soal Siwonnie," Heechul meminta maaf kepada Hangeng sambil duduk disampingnya. "Hanya karena kita sering tidur bersama. Siwon pikir ia bisa memilikiku."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Hangeng mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," Heechul tersenyum hangat sambil memakan daging dipiringnya. "Ayah Siwon adalah Dewa Angin."

"Angin bisa membuat api menyebar dan meluas," tambah Hangeng

"Itu yang membuat aku dan Siwon sangat dekat, dia bisa menenangkanku dan berikutnya dia bisa membuatku marah."

"Hyung, kau bercerita seolah kau sedang menjelaskan kepadanya agar dia tak cemburu. "Pria mungil dengan rambut merah gelap tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan tersenyum. Ia lalu duduk disamping Siwon. "Kalian berdua akan memiliki bayi laki-laki yang sangat cantik."

"Ryeowookie! Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak akan memiliki bayi." Kesal Heechul, "Hanya karena kau bisa hamil...baik, hanya karena kau sekarang sedang hamil...lagi, bukan berarti aku harus hamil juga."

"Hamil?" tanya Hangeng dengan alis terangkat.

"Ini anak ketiga ku," Ryeowook tersenyum, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusap perutnya yang membesar

"Tapi, kau seorang...pria kan?"

"Ya," Ryeowook mengangguk, ia kembali duduk. "Aku Ryeowook. Ibuku Dewi Kesuburan. Ia bisa memberikan karunia berupa anak kepada laki-laki ataupun perempuan."

"Aku tak mau melahirkan, itu pekerjaan wanita." Ucap Eunhyuk ngeri.

"Tak satu pun dari kita yang cocok untuk melahirkan, kecuali kau."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya siapa ayah dari bayi mu, Ryeowook?" Hangeng bertanya, ia menemukan topik pembicaraan aneh tapi menarik.

"Aku." Seorang pria dgn rambut hitam pekat dan eyeliner hitam tebal di matanya.

"Ini adalah Yesung hyung," Ryeowook memperkenalkan pria yang duduk disampingnya."Ayahnya adalah Dewa Kematian. Yesung hyung bisa dengan mudah keluar-masuk neraka dan berbicara kepada orang yang sudah mati dan mengontrol roh mereka."

"Aku bisa membantumu berbicara dengan ibumu yang sudah mati. Dia memiliki suatu hal yang ingin dikatakannya kepadamu, Hangeng-ssi." Yesung tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Ryeowook.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan ibuku?" tanya Hangeng. "Bisakah kau membawanya kembali?"

"Tidak, orang yang sudah mati, tidak akan pernah bisa dihidupkan kembali." Yesung menggeleng, "Tapi, aku bisa membiarkanmu berbicara dengannya dan melihatnya sekali lagi. Apakah kau mau?"

"Ya, aku mau."

"Datang ke kamarku setelah makan malam, aku akan menyiapkan kontak untuk menuju kesana."

"Terima kasih,"

"Apakah kau yakin untuk berbicara dengan ibumu?" tanya Heechul sambil makan. "Apapun yang membakar rumahmu, ia tidak ingin ibumu hidup."

"Mungkin ibunya tahu sesuatu?" sela Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin kau disana." Hangeng meyakinkan. "Tempat ini baru bagiku, aku ingin kau disana agar aku nyaman."

"Itu mungkin feromon." Eunhyuk tertawa. "Kita semua disini ingin sekali menerkam Heechul hyung karena feromonnya. Minggu lalu ia membakar tangan Kangin hyung karena tak kuasa menahan aroma feromon menggoda."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Heechul mengerutkan kening saat Hangeng menatapnya.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kalau kau berpikir aku tidur dengan semua orang yang ada di meja ini."

"Heechul hyung tidak tidur dengan semua orang, hanya setengahnya." Kyuhyun menyela dari ujung meja, entah bagaimana ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa kau mau mati?!" Heechul berteriak dan membuat bola api di telapak tangannya.

"Kau mau melawanku, hyung? Terakhir kau melawanku, itu berakhir di tempat tidur." Kyuhyun menyeringai

Heechul berdiri dan melemparkan bola api ke arah Kyuhyun dan dapat dihindari Kyu dengan mudah.

"Tenang, kalian berdua!" Leeteuk berseru sambil menangkis bola api kedua yang dilemparkan Heechul. "Heechul~ Kyu hanya menggodamu,"

Heechul mendengus dan bola api ditangannya lenyap, ia kembali duduk dan menatap Hangeng.

"Han~ satu-satunya pria yang tidur denganku hanya Siwon dan itupun aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan kehidupan seks mu denganku," sela Hangeng. "Itu bukan urusanku."

"Ah kau lihat pria tinggi kurus dengan rambut coklat?" Eunhyuk kembali menyela, ia tahu kalau Hangeng tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan itu. "Dia Zhoumi. Ayahnya adalah Dewa Petir."

"Ya," Hangeng mencoba tersenyum.

"Pria disampingnya dengan tattoo ditubuhnya adalah Henry. Dia salah satu yang istimewa, dia anak dari pasangan demigod. Dia bisa mengendalikan orang dengan musik yang ia mainkan dari biola emas nya. Tidak hanya mengendalikan, tapi bisa membunuh juga." Jelas Eunhyuk. "Dia dan Zhoumi juga sepasang kekasih. Mereka berpikir untuk meminta Ryeowook membantu mereka memiliki anak."

"Aku masih aneh mendengar itu." Hangeng menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, ia tak sengaja melirik perut Heechul. Pikirannya terbayang bagaimana kalau Heechul hamil.

"Demigod tidak diperbolehkan memiliki hubungan dengan manusia. Hanya Dewa murni yang memiliki kekuasaan untuk itu." Heechul menjelaskan. "Misalnya, Yesung memiliki hubungan dengan manusia..."

"Hyung!" Ryeowook berseru, ia tidak menyukai bahasan ini. "Yesung hyung tidak boleh memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Dia sudah jadi ayah."

"Ini hanya sebuah contoh Wookie, tenang."

"Gunakan orang lain sebagai contoh,"

"Baik," Heechul mendesah, ia melihat ke sekeliling meja. "Jika Wonnie memiliki hubungan dengan manusia, maka anaknya takkan mungkin jadi demigod. Ia akan jadi manusia biasa."

"Oh" Hangeng mengangguk.

"Jika memiliki anak dari dewa murni dan manusia, 90% anaknya akan memiliki perpaduan sifat dari kedua orang tua nya, dan memiliki kekuatan demigod." Heechul mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya. "Anak itu akan memiliki kekuatan dari kedua orang tua nya. Misalnya, Yesung..."

"Hyung, pilih orang lain." Cemberut Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang anak-anak mu."

"Oh, lanjutkan." Wookie tersenyum riang.

"Anak pertama Yesung memiliki kekuatan Yesung tapi sifatnya lebih condong ke Wookie."

"Dan putriku," Yesung bergabung dengan percakapan. "Dia memiliki kekuatan Wookie, tapi sifatnya cenderung sepertiku."

"Berbeda dengan Heechul hyung."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Heechul memiliki anak dari Demigod?" tanya Hangeng ragu-ragu.

"Anak itu akan sangat kuat," Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kekuatannya akan menjadi 3 kali lipat. Tiga kombinasi kekuatan akan dimilikinya. Dan posisi ayahnya Leeteuk mungkin akan digantikan olehnya."

"Tapi aku tidak akan memiliki anak. Lagipula, ayahku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Heechul mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahnya adalah dewa jahat, gila kekuasaan." Kyuhyun bergabung dalam percakapan. "Dia terus berusaha mengambil tahta dari ayahnya Leeteuk. Dia ingin sekali memimpin para dewa."

"Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ayahku tidak suka manusia, dia berniat ingin memusnahkan mereka. Sedangkan ayah Leeteuk sangat menyayangi manusia."

"Tapi, kenapa hanya karena hal itu dia tidak ingin kau memiliki anak?"

"Karena anakku nanti akan jauh 3x lipat lebih kuat darinya."

"Itu mengerikan." Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana ibumu?"

"Aku belum melihatnya lagi. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan setuju untuk memiliki cucu."

"Heechul hyung diusir dari tempatnya karena menentang ayahnya. Dia..." Eunhyuk berhenti bicara karena tiba-tiba seorang pria muncul di tengah meja, menyebabkan semua orang terkejut. "Ah~ aku lupa memperkenalkan seseorang."

"Siapa dia?" Hangeng bertanya, ia menatap diam sosok yang menembus tubuhnya dengan mudah dan kini ia melayang diatas meja makan. Penampilannya berbeda dengan yang lain, ia jauh lebih terlihat seperti 'manusia'. "Apakah dia hantu?"

"Kibum-ah, jangan menakut-nakuti orang seperti itu," Siwon memarahi. "Maaf, dia selalu seperti itu."

"Ayah Kibum adalah Dewa Suara. Ayahnya menikahi wanita biasa yang bisu. Jadi Kibum tidak bisa berbicara, sebaliknya kekuatannya adalah ia bisa mengambil suara dan membuatnya bisu."

"Jika kau meminta pendapatku, itu terdengar menakutkan." Heechul memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Jika ingin berbicara, aku selalu meminjam suara dari yang lain." Ucap Siwon dan kemudian dia memelototi Kibum."Itu Kibum, bukan aku yang mengatakan itu."

"Kau mempesona Hangeng-ssi, sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Heechul tiba-tiba. "Kibum! Aku bilang jangan pernah meminjam suaraku!"

"Maaf hyung," Kibum meminta maaf, kali ini ia menggunakan suara Eunhyuk.

"Aku rasa aku perlu istirahat." Hangeng berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tiba-tiba merasa lelah."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Siwon menawarkan, tapi dibantah oleh Heechul.

"Aku saja yang melakukannya." Heechul menarik Hangeng menjauh dari meja makan.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Terima kasih," Hangeng tersenyum sambil membiarkan Heechul menggandeng tangannya membimbing menyusuri lorong. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Jika itu feromon yang membuatku ingin terus berada disisimu, maka ketika kau tidak di dekatku, feromon itu akan hilang kan?"

"Iya." Heechul setuju, ia membuka pintu kamar Hangeng dan melangkah ke dalam. "Jika aku jauh darimu, maka feromonnya hilang."

"Berarti, itu bukan feromon." Bisik Hangeng, ia bergerak maju mendekati Heechul. "Setelah kau menciumku, aku masih bisa merasakan dirimu di bibirku, bahkan ketika kau jauh dariku."

"Hangeng..." kata-kata Heechul terpotong oleh ciuman lembut Hangeng yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku...ingin terus melihatmu," Hangeng menghentikan ciumannya. "Itu bukan feromon."

"Tapi..." Heechul mengerutkan kening. "Aku...dan kau... kita..." 

"Apa yang dibilang Eunhyuk itu benar? Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Eunhyuk hanya bergurau," Heechul bergerak mundur hingga kakinya bersentuhan dengan tepi tempat tidur. "Istirahatlah, Han~"

"Tapi, aku masih ingin berada didekatmu." Hangeng bergerak terus hingga membuat Heechul terjatuh di tempat tidur. Ia terus bergerak maju seolah-olah untuk memulai ciuman lagi.

"Istirahatlah, Hangeng~" Heechul memalingkan wajahnya sebelum bibir mereka kembali bertemu. "Aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu dalam beberapa jam sebelum pergi menemui Yesung."

"Kau sangat cantik," puji Hangeng, matanya hanya terpaku melihat lekuk indah wajah Heechul hingga ke leher jenjangnya.

"Te-terima kasih," jawab Heechul, wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Ini feromon."

"Tidak. Kau memang cantik." Hangeng menolak pernyataan Heechul. "Tolong berhenti menyalahkan perasaanku karena kekuatan feromon mu. Aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa aku terus memikirkanmu walaupun kau sangat jauh dariku. Aku seperti mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun, padahal kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Aku ada bersamamu sepanjang hidupmu, kau hanya tidak bisa melihatku." Jelas Heechul. "Jika feromonku membuatmu tak nyaman, aku bisa menyuruh Siwon untuk mengawasimu dan menggantikan ku untuk menjadi pelindungmu."

"Tidak mau." Protes Hangeng. "Aku merasa nyaman denganmu, aku menyukai semua orang disini. Tapi, aku jauh lebih menyukai bersama denganmu."

Hangeng bergerak maju, bibirnya kini menempel di leher putih Heechul. Mengecupnya lembut. Heechul berusaha berdiri dan tak lagi menolak sentuhan Hangeng. Ia memejamkan matanya di setiap kecupan Hangeng di lehernya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan memandangi pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba melihat jelas siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sesaat kemudian, mata Heechul melebar setalah tahu siapa yang berada disana.

"Ryeowookie?" Heechul refleks mendorong Hangeng dan merapikan pakaiannya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Begitu juga dengan Hangeng yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Hyung~" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Heechul merasa aneh dengan senyuman Wookie, ia punya firasat tidak bagus akan hal ini.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################** **  
**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**NC EUY NC~**

 **AKHIR-AKHIR INI GUE MENCOBA MENULIS ADEGAN NC DENGAN BAHASA YANG TIDAK VULGAR DAN DESAHAN-DESAHAN GA JELAS~**

 **BIARKAN READER BERIMAJINASI LIAR SENDIRI~**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~**

 **GUE GA SUKA MPREG SEBENERNYA**

 **KARENA DALAM KEHIDUPAN NYATA, LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BISA HAMIL**

 **MAKANYA GUE SELALU BIKIN YANG BERALASAN**

 **CONTOH, KELAENAN GENETIK, ATAU KEKUATAN SEPERTI YANG DIMILIKI RYEOWOOK DI FF INI**

 **WKWKWKWKWKWKWK~**

 **CHAP 4**

 **HOPE U LIKE IT~**  
 **ENJOY~**

 **DON'T FORGET TO RCL**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- HanGeng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- SJ member**

 ** _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Hyung aku kesini menjemput Hangeng-ssi untuk menemui Yesung hyung," ucap Ryeowook sambil terus tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah ya," Heechul mempersilahkan Hangeng berjalan terlebih dahulu.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan ukiran ungu yang indah. Ryeowook membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hangeng juga Heechul untuk masuk.

"Ini adalah kamar ku dan Yesung hyung, Yesung hyung telah mendirikan sebuah altar untuk menghubungkan koneksi ke ibumu. Apapun yang kau dengarkan nanti, jangan mendekati altar. Itu adalah batas hidup dan mati, hanya Yesung hyung yang bisa melaluinya. Itu akan membahayakan nyawamu, jika kau terjebak disana, mengerti Hangeng-ssi?" jelas Ryeowook panjang.

"Ya," Hangeng mengangguk.

"Kau bisa bertemu Yesung hyung diruang tamu. Aku akan ke kamar tidur dengan anak-anak jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada disana." Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamar tidur.

"Heechul ahjussi!" seorang gadis kecil keluar dari kamar tidur nya dan langsung berlari ke arah Heechul.

Hangeng melihat anak kecil dengan rambut merah gelap yang dikuncir, ia seperti Ryeowook, tapi memiliki mata seperti Yesung. Heechul berlutut dan memeluk anak itu.

"Hangeng-ssi, ini putriku, Jongri. Dia berumur 4 tahun dan sangat menyukai Heechul hyung,"

"Heechul ahjussi ingin bermain denganku ya?" Jongri tertawa riang.

"Tidak, aku kesini untuk bertemu ayahmu." Jawab Heechul, gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan cemberut, kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hangeng. "Apakah dia pacarmu, Heechul ahjussi? Apakah kalian akan memberiku sepupu?"

"Jongri." Ryeowook memanggilnya, "Itu bukan urusan mu, sayang."

"Tapi, apa umma tidak bisa merasakannya?" tanya Jongri. "Mereka ditakdirkan satu sama lain. Bayi mereka akan jadi yang terkuat di alam para dewa."

"Kau tidur saja ya," ucap Heechul. "Ahjussi yakin saudaramu kesepian tidur sendiri."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau tidur bersama Ryeowoon," Jongri menolak. "Aku mau disini dan membicarakan tentang sepupuku nanti."

"Cukup, sayang." Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Umma sudah bilang bahwa Heechul ahjussi tidak ingin memiliki anak."

"Tapi, umma..." Jongri menatap perut Heechul, tangan mungilnya memegang perut Heechul dan ia menutup matanya, cahaya keunguan keluar dari sana. "Heechul ahjussi sudah siap...sepupuku..."

"Maaf," Ryeowook meminta maaf dan menggendong putrinya. "Dia belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya. Sepertinya Yesung hyung sudah menunggu kalian. Aku akan menidurkan Jongri dulu."

"Tapi, umma~~" Jongri terus merengek kepada Wookie yang membawanya ke tempat tidur.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Aku merasa aneh," bisik Heechul, ia memegangi perutnya. "Aku pikir Jongri melakukan sesuatu kepadaku."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu," ucap Hangeng.

"Tidak, aku merasa perutku bergejolak." Heechul menggeleng, "Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu kepadaku."

"Dia mungkin hanya merasakan tubuhmu." Yesung menyela, ia muncul dari kamar sebelah. "Minggu lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Leeteuk hyung,"

"Oh," Heechul mengangguk, ia masih memegangi perutnya. "Rasanya sangat aneh. Beritahu anakmu jangan melakukan hal itu lagi kepadaku."

"Jongri akan melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan." Yesung mengantar mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan gelap dengan banyak lampu kristal ungu di langit-langitnya. Beberapa kursi dan batu altar.

Hangeng duduk dengan Heechul di sofa ungu dekat altar. Mereka menunggu Yesung mempersiapkan beberapa hal lagi. Heechul terus memegangi perutnya sambil meringis.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hangeng khawatir

"Ya, aku hanya sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?" Heechul meyakinkan, lalu lampu padam dan Yesung memejamkan matanya.

"Kita mulai,"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Ibu?" bisik Hangeng saat melihat wajah ibunya muncul di kabut ungu di atas altar.

"Jangan..." Heechul meraih tangan Hangeng ketika ia mencoba untuk menghampiri ibunya.

"Hangeng~" Ibu Han tersenyum melihat anaknya. "Akhirnya kau menemukan pelindungmu. Aku senang kau aman."

"Kau tahu tentang Heechul?"

"Ya, pria gagah yang menitipkanmu kepada ibu dan ayah, ia memberitahu ku tentang pelindungmu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi aku tahu dia selalu mengawasimu."

"Menitipkan ku? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hangeng," ibu Han tersenyum lembut, "Kau anak dari dewa air, penguasa lautan di dunia."

"Apakah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Hangeng-ssi bukan anak kandungmu?" Yesung bertanya dari samping altar.

"Aku membesarkannya, aku menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri." Ibu Han meyakinkan, "Tapi, aku bukan ibu kandungnya, aku tidak melahirkannya. Aku tidak bisa memiliki anak. Suatu hari aku sedang duduk di tepi pantai, lalu seorang pria gagah muncul dari dasar lautan dengan seorang wanita cantik, wanita itu menggendong bayi manis di pelukannya. Dan mereka mengatakan untuk merawat anak mereka hingga besar."

"Apakah kau tahu siapa wanita itu?" tanya Heechul terkejut

"Tidak, mereka hanya bilang anak ini istimewa, dan aku harus merawatnya hingga saat itu tiba."

"Saat itu?" tanya Hangeng. "Apa artinya?"

"Dia mengatakan kepadaku sebuah ramalan, suatu hari kau akan menemukan seseorang yang menjadi pelindungmu. Kau satu-satunya air yang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu dengan api untuk menciptakan kekuatan yang dapat mengontrol dunia. Api dan air akan bersatu untuk melawan kejahatan."

"Anak dewa laut akan menjadi kehancuran bagi api." Heechul menambahkan. "Itulah alasannya kau di besarkan di bumi. Jika dewa api tahu bahwa anak dewa laut masih hidup, maka rencananya akan gagal."

"Masih hidup? Apakah aku seharusnya mati?" tanya Hangeng.

"Setelah kau lahir, ayahku memerintahkanku untuk membunuhmu." Heechul mengakui, "Dia bilang itu tugasku sebagai penerus Dewa Api. Aku menolak, dan aku disiksa dengan api biru selama 15 hari."

"Apakah itu sebabnya kau diusir dari rumahmu?"

"Ya," Heechul mengangguk. "Aku berhasil melarikan diri dan menemui dewa laut, aku memberitahukan rencana ayahku juga membantu menyembunyikanmu di bumi."

"Saat itu kau terluka parah dan aku pikir kau akan mati, Heechul hyung. Tubuhmu seluruhnya terbakar, kulitmu memerah dengan parah. Dewa laut menolongmu dengan kekuatan air nya dan membersihkan luka-lukamu." Yesung melanjutkan.

"Mengetahui semua itu, ayahku sangat marah, ia datang ke tempat dewa laut dan ingin membunuhku. Saat aku hampir mati olehnya, ibuku datang dan memohon pada ayahku untuk tidak membunuhku. Ayahku akhirnya pergi dan aku tak pernah kembali kesana."

"Cinta seorang ibu adalah kekuatan yang tak bisa di kalahkan." Ibu Han tersenyum, "Ibumu pasti sangat menyayangimu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu," Heechul tersenyum setuju. "Aku berharap bisa menemuinya, tapi itu sangat berbahaya. Ayahku akan membunuhku jika ia melihatku lagi."

"Tapi, ibu..." Hangeng mulai menangis, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Jangan menangis, Hangeng," Ibu Han menenangkannya. "Aku baik-baik saja disini. Tempat ini indah dan damai."

"Itu pasti api dari ayahku, api yang membakar rumahmu." Raut wajah Heechul menegang. "Dia menemukanmu karenaku. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasakan bahwa diriku ada di bumi?"

"Tidak, hyung..." Yesung menggeleng. "Kau tidak harus berpikir seperti itu. Ada sejuta cara lain ayahmu bisa menemukannya. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Ada yang aneh," ucap Hangeng cemas, kabut ungu mulai memudar, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Waktu mu tak banyak." Yesung menjelaskan. "Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini sebentar. Jika kau memiliki hal yang ingin kau beritahukan kepada Hangeng-ssi, kumohon, cepatlah."

"Ayahmu mencintaimu, Hangeng. Ia mati untuk melindungimu."

"Ayah tenggelam, bu..."

"Tidak, ia terbakar di lautan." Ibu Han menggeleng, "Para perenang lain mengatakan, api yang membakar ayahmu tak wajar. Ayahmu ..."

"Ibu, tunggu!" Hangeng panik saat kabut ungu makin memudar. "Jangan pergi!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Han..." kabut ungu menghilang dan ibu Hangeng pun tak terlihat lagi.

"Tunggu!" Hangeng menghampiri kabut yang menghilang, ia hampir saja terbawa oleh kabut ungu jika Yesung tidak menarik tangannya.

"Hangeng-ssi, kau bisa terjebak disana."

"Bawa dia kembali!"

"Aku tidak bisa," Yesung menggeleng. "Aku hanya setengah dewa, kekuatanku tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya lebih lama."

"Kumohon... aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

"Heechul hyung, bawa Hangeng-ssi kembali ke kamarnya. Dia butuh istirahat." Ucap Yesung, ia lalu membersihkan altar.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke kamarku." Hangeng mulai menangis, ia berada di dalam kamar Heechul.

"Aku akan menemanimu jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian," Hangeng menggenggam tangan Heechul erat. Heechul menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka, ia melihat Jongri tengah berdiri disana.

"Apakah kau tidak seharusnya tidur?" Heechul bertanya kepada Jongri yang kini tengah menghampiri mereka. "Dimana umma mu?"

"Dia sudah tidur dengan Ryeowoon." Jongri tersenyum, "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat malam, Heechul ahjussi."

"Baiklah." Heechul tersenyum, ia berlutut dan memberikan pelukan kepada Jongri. "Mimpi indah, Jongri-ah."

"Kau juga, Heechul ahjussi," Jongri menyentuh perut Heechul dan cahaya keunguan bersinar dari tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Heechul tersentak karena ia merasa sesuatu mengalir dalam perutnya. "Perutku terasa aneh."

"Tidak ada," Jongri tersenyum polos, dan melambaikan tangannya. "Selamat malam, Heechul ahjussi... dan sepupuku~"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Gadis itu membingungkanku," Heechul menghela nafasnya.

"Dia anak yang baik," ucap Hangeng. "Aku menyukai anak-anak."

"Aku tidak," Heechul menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Wookie bisa melakukannya."

"Itu sifatnya mungkin." Hangeng mengangkat bahunya, "Dia anak dari Dewi Kesuburan kan?"

"Ya, tapi Yesung-ssi begitu canggung dengan anak-anak." Heechul setengah tertawa, "Aku tahu dia mencintai anak-anaknya, tapi kadang-kadang aku bertanya, kenapa Yesung bisa menjadi pendamping hidup Wookie. Kematian dan yang satunya menciptakan Kehidupan."

"Berlawanan itu menarik," ucap Hangeng. "Seperti api dan air..."

"Han... apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang kita,"

"Kita?"

"Maksudku, bukan kita, tapi kau dan aku dan... ah lupakan saja." Hangeng menggeleng. ia menatap Heechul dengan sedih. "Aku tak ingin kau mati, Heechullie~. Ayahku dan ibuku mati karena berusaha melindungiku, dan aku tak mau kau juga mati karena harus menjadi pelindungku."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," Heechul mendekati Hangeng dan mengusap lembut pipinya. "Ibuku tidak akan membiarkan aku mati. Selama aku tidak berada di dekat ayahku, aku akan aman. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

Tiba-tiba Hangeng merasa sangat panas, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Feromon Heechul tampaknya mulai mengalir dalam dirinya dan mempengaruhi inderanya. Hangeng tak bisa menahan diri, ia menarik tengkuk Heechul dan mulai mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Han~ apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Heechul memerah. "Aku minta maaf, ini pasti karena feromon, aku tak bisa mengontrolnya ketika aku emosional."

"Aku menciummu bukan karena feromon." Hangeng kembali mencium bibir Heechul dan menghisapnya pelan sebelum melepasnya. "Ketika kau berada di dekatku, rasa sakitku hilang. Kau bisa membuatnya menghilang selamanya?"

"Aku... ingin, tapi..." Heechul ragu, "Aku takut...jika kita melakukan hal itu...kita... kita akan saling melukai...jadi..."

Kata-kata Heechul terputus, Hangeng membimbingnya ke tempat tidur dan mulai menciumi bibir Heechul dengan lebih bergairah.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul memejamkan matanya dan meraih selimut sutranya. Pikirannya kini bercampur aduk dengan emosi, ia merasa tubuhnya panas dan terbakar. Jika ia tidak mengontrol gairahnya, ia bisa membakar Hangeng. Itu selalu terjadi jika ia melakukan seks dengan orang lain, terakhir ia membakar kedua lengan Siwon saat mencapai klimaks, untungnya Siwon bisa memadamkannya dengan hembusan angin dingin. Tapi, jika Hangeng mengeluarkan air, maka ia yang akan mati lemah terkena air.

Hangeng kini sudah melepaskan pakaian Heechul. Dan mulai menciumi tubuh polos dan putih milik Heechul. Heechul tak bisa menolaknya, Hangeng ingin ia menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Hannie~..." Heechul tersentak, ia mengangkat pinggulnya dari tempat tidur dan membuat Hangeng tersedak. "Berhenti."

Hangeng melihat Heechul yang terengah-engah. Heechul mencium aroma udara laut dari tubuh Hangeng. Hangeng takjub melihat tubuh Heechul, tubuhnya berkilauan warna merah. Sangat indah.

"Kau bersinar."

Hangeng mempersiapkan dirinya, ia tak ingin menyakiti dewa api yang kini berada dibawahnya. Heechul meringis saat Hangeng perlahan mulai memasuki dirinya. Ia tak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya. Selimut sutra nya yang terjatuh ke lantai kini sudah terbakar oleh api.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku saat ini,"

Tubuh Heechul semakin terasa panas, setiap dorongan Hangeng membuatnya semakin tidak bisa menahan api yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Begitu pula Hangeng, entah sejak kapan ia telah membuat kamar Heechul dipenuhi oleh air.

"Hannie~ kau membanjiri kamarku lagi," Heechul kembali mengerang dan air sudah hampir mencapai tempat tidur mereka.

"Maafkan aku," Hangeng mempercepat dorongan pinggulnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya."

"Tidak apa-apa," Heechul terengah-engah, kedua telapak tangannya kini mengeluarkan api. Ia berpegangan kepada kepala tempat tidur.

Air kini membasah tubuh Heechul, ia merasakan kekuatannya berontak di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berkali-kali mengeluarkan api tapi dengan cepat air memadamkannya. Heechul menarik Hangeng dan mereka berbalik posisi dengan Heechul diatasnya.

"Maaf, aku bosan berada dibawah bersama air." Heechul menyeringai, rambut merahnya basah oleh air dan matanya berubah menjadi merah, tubuhnya yang basah dan berkilauan membuat Hangeng semakin tak bisa menahan diri.

"Baiklah..." bisik Hangeng.

Heechul memutarkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan lamban, ia membungkuk dan mencium bibir Hangeng. Hangeng memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dewa api cantik ini yang mengambil kendali. Suara api dan air menyatu dalam telinganya, kekuatan mereka memang berlawanan, tapi tubuh dan pikiran mereka kini menyatu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hannie~" Heechul berbisik di telinganya, "Aku selalu mencintaimu, jangan lupakan hal itu."

"Chullie-ah~" Hangeng mengerang, gambaran klimaksnya sudah dekat.

"Ya, silahkan Hannie~ aku siap.." Heechul mempercepat putaran pinggulnya. Tak berapa lama ia mencapai klimaks dan tubuhnya berkilauan cahaya dan mengeluarkan api hingga membakar tempat tidur mereka, tapi anehnya Hangeng tak merasakan apapun dari api yang dikeluarkan Heechul.

Air menerjang tubuh Heechul yang diselimuti api, bersamaan dengan klimaks Hangeng. Air memadamkan api yang ada di tubuh Heechul dan tempat tidur mereka.

"Sial." Heechul mengumpat dan memeluk Hangeng. "Aku membakar tempat tidurku,"

"Aku pikir air telah memadamkannya." Hangeng tersenyum, sambil melihat isi kamar Heechul yang porak poranda.

"Mungkin kita harus melakukannya disuatu tempat yang tidak membuat air ataupun api merusak semuanya." Suara Heechul melemah.

"Apa kekuatanmu melemah? Air ku pasti sudah melukaimu," tanya Hangeng khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Heechul menjawab dengan senyuman, ia lalu memeluk Hangeng. "Hannie~ hentikan air nya, sebelum kamarku dipenuhi air dan aku merasakan kekuatanku hampir hilang,"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana."

"Pikirkan tentangku, tentang aku menciummu." Tubuh Heechul gemetar dan suaranya mulai parau.

Hangeng memejamkan matanya, ia mengisi pikiranya dengan keindahan yang dimiliki oleh Heechul. Dan itu cukup membuat air perlahan menyurut.

"Lebih baik,"

"Chullie?" Hangeng panik karena wajah Heechul semakin memucat dan bibirnya sedikit membiru. "Chullie~ kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat."

"Kekuatanku... Han, aku kedinginan."

Hangeng memeluk tubuh Heechul erat. Ia merasa bersalah pada Heechul, harusnya ia ingat kalau api tidak akan bertahan pada air. Heechul bisa saja mati kalau Hangeng tak bisa mengontrol kekuatan airnya.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Heechul hyung berkilauan," Sungmin menunjuk Heechul yang sedang duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan.

13 pasang mata kini fokus ke Heechul yang duduk disamping Hangeng. Heechul mendongak polos di kerumunan dewa yang tengah menatapnya dan menyeringai kepadanya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

"Kulitmu bersinar dan berkilauan," Shindong menjelaskan.

"Matamu juga," tambah Zhoumi

"Dan rambutmu..." Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau akan berkilauan ketika kau marah, membunuh seseorang atau..."

"Melakukan seks." Siwon melanjutkan, ia terdengar marah. "Kau tidur dengan dewa air itu, kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Wonnie." Heechul terlihat marah dan ia diam-diam menggenggam tangan Hangeng dibawah meja.

"Hyung!" Sungmin tiba-tiba berseru. "Aku bisa merasakan cinta disini, kalian saling mencintai."

"Hangeng baru semalam tinggal disini, Heechul." Leeteuk tertawa ringan. "Dan kau sudah tidur dengannya."

"Tolong berhenti membicarakanku seolah aku tidak disini." Ucap Hangeng. "Aku kan pria dewasa, itu hal yang wajar."

"Semalam Hangeng yang memulainya," sela Heechul. "Tapi, pagi ini aku yang memulainya."

"Terlalu detail hyung~" ucap Henry sambil cemberut.

"Jangan bertingkah polos, Mochi. Aku sering mendengar teriakan kerasmu saat kau dan Zhoumi..."

"Sssstt... anak-anak datang, hentikan pembicaraan ini." Donghae mulai bicara ketika Ryeowook dan Yesung memasuki ruangan dengan kedua anak mereka.

"Mengapa jadi sunyi begini ketika kami datang?" tanya Yesung, "Apakah kalian membicarakan kami?"

"Tidak, kami hanya sedang membahas hubungan yang tidak seharusnya berkembang diantara mereka." Leeteuk menunjuk kearah Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Apa yang kau maksud, hyung?"

"Mereka tidur bersama." Kyuhyun menyeringai, berharap ia menemukan kata-kata yang lebih kasar sedikit.

"Oh, kapan hal itu terjadi?"

"Tadi malam," Heechul menjawab dengan santai dan tersenyum, senyumnya hilang ketika ia melihat Ryeowook menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau berkilauan," Wookie mengatakan itu seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku selalu berkilauan setelah...eh...kau tahu." Heechul mendadak diam, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau sedikit berbeda pagi ini."

"Tidak ada yang berbeda..." Heechul mulai mengambil roti dan memakannya, kemudian ia berhenti seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Chullie-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Hangeng bertanya khawatir.

"Aku merasa..." Heechul tergagap, ia lalu menutup mulutnya. "Aku pikir aku sakit."

Mata semua orang terbelalak karena mereka menyaksikan Heechul yang membungkuk ke sisi kursinya dan memuntahkan sarapannya ke lantai.

"Heechul ahjussi, kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowoon bertanya. "Apakah masakan Shindong ahjussi tidak enak?"

"Tidak, ini bukan karena makanan." Heechul kembali duduk seperti semula dan menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet. "Aku hanya..."

"Chullie-ah..." Hangeng semakin panik melihat Heechul kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" tanya Eunhyuk, "Apakah makanan Shindong hyung beracun?"

"Makananku tidak beracun." Shindong membela.

"Tidak, itu bukan keracunan makanan." Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, ia beralih menatap Jongri. "Jongri-ah, apa yang kau lakukan pada Heechul ahjussi?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan umma, Heechul ahjussi sudah siap." Gadis kecil itu tertawa polos sambil meminum jus nya.

"Oh tidak, hyung..." wajah Ryeowook memucat. "Aku sangat menyesal..."

"Untuk apa?" Heechul memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat mual.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu dan Hangeng."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**IDKW =_= KENAPA GUE MENULIS CHAP INI AAAAAAAAAKKKKK~**

 **OKE FINE SEMOGA GA ADA YANG MELEMPAR GUE DENGAN DUIT ATAUPUN BUNGA**

 **APAPUNLAH ITU WKWKWKWKW~**

 **CHAP 5**

 **ENJOY~**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- HanGeng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- SJ member**

 ** _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu dan Hangeng." Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya. "Yesung hyung, awasi anak-anak."

"Ya, Wookie." Angguk Yesung. "Bicara dengan hati-hati, sayang. Aku akan membantumu jika tiba-tiba Heechul hyung bersiap membakar sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, "Mengapa aku harus membakar sesuatu? Wookie, kau lebih baik bicara denganku sekarang! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Chullie-ah, tenang." Hangeng menenangkan. "Aku yakin itu bukan hal yang buruk."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul, Hangeng dan juga Ryeowook berjalan bersama dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Heechul terus memegangi perutnya yang mual. Ryeowook mengabaikan Heechul yang marah, ia malah mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang membesar. Hangeng menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan disampingnya. Mengetahui bahwa laki-laki bisa hamil adalah hal yang membingungkan. Bahkan perut Ryeowook tampak lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Mereka kini sudah tiba di kamar Ryeowook, ketegangan dan kecemasan semakin timbul di raut wajah mereka.

"Kalian mungkin ingin duduk," Ryeowook menawarkan. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu yang berantakan dengan mainan anak-anak.

"Wookie, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul, ia berhati-hati melangkah ke sofa dan duduk disamping Hangeng. "Anak-anakmu perlu membereskan mainannya. Berantakan sekali."

"Eunhyuk hyung akan datang kesini dan bermain dengan mereka sebentar, dan ia yang akan membereskannya secepat kilat." Ryeowok tertawa kecil, ia lalu pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan secangkir teh dan mengambil sebotol cairan berwarna hitam berkilauan. "Aku dengar kamarmu sedang banjir, Heechul hyung?"

"Ya, itu karena Hangeng."

"Ini," Ryeowook menuangkan cairan hitam tadi ke cangkir teh dan menyerahkannya kepada Heechul. "Ini akan membantu mengurangi rasa mual."

"Wookie, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Heechul meneguk kecil teh di cangkirnya. "Rasanya mengerikan!"

"Habiskan hyung, kau harus minum itu setiap pagi. Tubuhmu sepertinya memiliki daya tahan yang lemah akan hal itu daripada ku. Aku pikir hyung akan mual dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, ternyata cepat sekali reaksinya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Pertama, aku meminta maaf atas tindakan putri ku. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya." Ryeowook duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Heechul. "Jongri pikir dia membantumu."

"Apa yang anakmu lakukan kepadaku?" tanya Heechul, ia tampak cemas.

"Jongri..." Ryeowook mencoba memilih kata-kata yang baik, "Jongri membuat perubahan di tubuhmu, hyung. Kau sudah tidur dengan Hangeng, dan itu membuat kau..."

"Apakah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Chullie telah..." Hangeng berbicara ragu-ragu.

"Hamil, ya benar." Wookie menyetujui, "Aku sangat menyesal. Aku seharusnya lebih menyadari kemampuan putri ku. Tapi, itu tidak dapat membantumu sekarang."

"Aku hamil!?" Heechul mengamuk, tangannya mengeluarkan api dan membakar cangkir yang ia pegang. "Apakah kau waras Wookie? Aku tidak akan punya anak!"

"Hyung, tenang~ masalahnya adalah prosesmu jauh lebih cepat. Dan takkan lama lagi, kau akan segera melahirkan."

"ARGH!" Heechul berteriak, ia mulai membakar sofa. "Kau harus membantuku, Wookie."

"Membantu?"

"Hilangkan ini! Aku tidak ingin hamil!"

"Aku tidak bisa hyung, kekuatanku itu menciptakan makhluk hidup, bukan menghilangkannya."

"Minta Yesung melakukannya! Aku tidak ingin ini!" Heechul mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya, ia mencoba membakar perutnya sendiri.

"Hentikan!" Hangeng mencoba menghentikan tindakan Heechul, "Ini bayi kita."

"Maafkan aku, Hannie-ah." Heechul mendesah, kemarahannya mereda ketika ia mendengar suara Hangeng. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa memiliki bayi. Ini terlalu bahaya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau ayahku tahu tentang ini, dia akan membunuhku!" Heechul berseru, "Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa anak ku nanti akan mewarisi tiga kekuatan. Dia akan menjadi makhluk yang paling kuat. Itu ancaman bagi ayahku dan dewa jahat dimanapun!"

"Hyung..."

"Sial!" umpat Heechul, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, "Aku akan mati, kita semua akan mati."

"Hyung, itu akan baik-baik saja. Ayahmu tidak tahu kau hamil. Kau aman disini." Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Hangeng, aku sangat menyesal..." Heechul meminta maaf sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Seharusnya aku melindungimu bukannya menempatkanmu kepada masalah."

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Aku bisa melihat Hangeng-ssi akan menjadi ayah yang baik." Ryeowook tersenyum, "Heechul hyung butuh dukungan mu selama beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Aku tidak ingin ini, Wookie!" Heechul berteriak frustasi. "Akh~ perutku sakit."

Heechul mengerang, ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit dan mual. Hangeng mengusap punggungnya lembut, untuk membantunya merasa lebih baik.

"Berapa lama sampai ini berakhir?" Heechul terengah-engah, perutnya terus terasa sakit dan kepalanya menjadi pusing. "Aku merasa akan mati."

"Aku tidak yakin, hyung." Wookie mengangkat bahu, "Kau bukan demigod, mungkin bisa lebih cepat."

"Apa aku akan menjadi gemuk?" Heechul meratap. "Aku akan menjadi jelek?"

"Tidak, hyung. Kau hanya akan bertambah berat badan." Wookie mengangguk. "Hyung, bisa aku menyentuhmu sebentar?"

"Silahkan," Heechul mendesah, ia menggenggam erat tangan Hangeng.

Hangeng melihat Ryeowook meletakkan tangannya di perut Heechul, cahaya keunguan keluar dari sana, memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Heechul menggenggam tangan Hangeng semakin erat. Tampaknya Ryeowook membuat Heechul tidak nyaman.

"Aku bisa merasakannya," bisik Wookie, "Dia anak laki-laki yang hebat."

"Dia seorang laki-laki? Kau bisa langsung mengetahuinya?" Hangeng bertanya dengan tak percaya.

"Ya, aku bisa merasakannya, dan bisa tahu rupanya nanti." Ryeowook tersenyum, "Dia laki-laki yang kuat, dan cantik seperti Heechul hyung,"

"Tidak, ini tidak akan terjadi," Heechul menggeleng, wajahnya menjadi ketakutan, bayang-bayang ayahnya yang akan datang mencarinya dan membunuhnya, kini muncul di pikirannya.

"Chullie-ah..."

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi," Heechul semakin cemas, ia takut ayahnya menemukannya dan membunuhnya sebelum bayinya lahir, membunuh Hangeng dan semua orang-orang yang ia sayang disini. Ia menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, terasa sesak dan sakit. "Aku...aku tak bisa bernafas..."

"Chullie, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku perlu sendirian sekarang, Hannie." Heechul melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Pikiran Heechul kini kacau, bukan maksudnya menjadi jahat dengan ingin menghilangkan bayi yang ada diperutnya. Tapi, itu akan membahayakan nyawa Hangeng, ayahnya takkan membiarkan dirinya berhasil melahirkan bayi ini. Ayahnya pasti akan membunuh mereka apapun caranya, dan dewa jahat lainnya kan mengincar dia dan bayinya.

Heechul begitu senang saat ia terbangun dipagi hari tadi, ia terbangun dalam kelembutan dan ketenangan Hangeng. Dia akhirnya bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai lebih dari satu dekade. Sekarang, semuanya hancur. Ia tak mau melihat Hangeng mati, melihat bayi nya mati, dan semua yang ada disini mati karenanya.

Jongri salah, ia tidak siap dengan ini. Heechul berjalan masuk ke kamarnya yang dipenuhi air, ia sudah tak perduli lagi jika air akan menghilangkan kekuatannya, ia bahkan berharap air bisa menghilangkan bayi nya juga. Tangan Heechul menyentuh air yang ada di lantai, ia memejamkan matanya. Perlahan air disana mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuh Heechul. Tubuhnya menolak, api terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya menahan sakit saat air mencoba terus masuk dan memadamkan api dari tubuh Heechul.

Tubuh Heechul memucat, air mulai membungkus dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa kekuatannya sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Ia memejamkan kembali matanya dan sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari belakangnya, hembusan angin yang kencang membuat air ditubuh Heechul menghilang. Orang itu lalu memeluk Heechul dengan hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chullie hyung?"

"Wonnie... aku takut." Jawab Heechul lemas.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut? Apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini? Bagaimana kalau air sepenuhnya melemahkanmu dan menghilangkan kekuatanmu? Kau bisa mati, Chullie hyung," tanya Siwon, suara lembutnya menenangkan Heechul. "Apakah kau sakit? Apa yang Wookie katakan padamu?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang hal itu," Heechul menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menangani ini sekarang. Aku membutuhkan ruang untuk bernafas."

"Kau ingin aku pergi, kau sepertinya ingin sendirian, hyung."

"Tidak, tetap disini." Jawab Heechul. "Aku tak punya tempat untuk duduk. Semuanya tertutup oleh air."

"Aku akan mengeringkannya." Siwon mengeluarkan angin dari tangannya dan langsung membuat air mengering. "Kau bisa duduk di tempat tidur,"

"Terima kasih," Heechul tersenyum. "Wonnie, aku melakukan kesalahan besar."

"Apa?"

"Tidur dengan Hangeng," Heechul menjelaskan. "Itu adalah hal yang tak seharusnya aku lakukan."

"Aku setuju," Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul yang basah kuyup, perlahan sayap hitam keluar dari punggungnya dan mengelilingi tubuh mereka. "Merasa nyaman?"

"Terima kasih, Wonnie. Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Chullie hyung, kau sudah jatuh cinta dengannya begitu lama, aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau memutuskan untuk bersama dengannya. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ya, aku pikir kau benar," Heechul memejamkan matanya di tubuh hangat Siwon. "Kenapa kau datang mencariku,Wonnie?"

"Aku sangat khawatir tentangmu setelah apa yang terjadi saat sarapan tadi. Ya, aku memang marah saat aku tahu kau tidur dengan dewa air itu, tapi aku masih perduli padamu, Chullie hyung."

"Aku merasa sangat mual. Aku ingin tahu berapa lama aku harus seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku harus memanggil Leeteuk hyung? Dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Dia tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan ini, tidak ada yang bisa."

"Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Heechul menatap Siwon sejenak, dan ia memiringkan kepalanya, menempatkan ciuman lembut di bibir Siwon. "Mengapa kau begitu baik kepadaku, Wonnie?"

"Kau dapat melakukan apapun, kau temperamental dan egois. " Siwon tersenyum, "Tapi, kau sangat lembut dan baik hati kepada orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Dan juga, kau menakjubkan ditempat tidur."

"Diam kau, Wonnie." Heechul mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit cemberut. "Aku tidak akan tidur dengan pria lain lagi. Terlalu berbahaya. Meskipun, aku rasa itu tidak masalah sekarang."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Chullie hyung?"

"Tidak ada," Heechul mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon. "Dapatkah aku memiliki ciuman, Wonnie? Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku."

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, hyung. Tapi jika kau membutuhkannya, baiklah." Siwon mencium bibir Heechul dengan lembut dan sedikit bergairah.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari ini, Wonnie." Heechul menyeringai, ia mencium bibir Siwon kembali dengan penuh nafsu, hingga Siwon harus menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh dari sisi tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana dengan Hangeng?" Siwon melepas baju Heechul dengan sekali tarikan.

"Aku tidur dengannya sekali, itu tidak berarti apapun." Heechul menjawab sambil mencium rahang Siwon. "Kau jauh lebih baik dalam hal itu, kau tahu kan?"

"Chullie-ah?" sebuah suara mengganggu aktifitas Heechul, menyebabkan ia dan Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Hangeng?" jawab Heechul tenang, ia duduk di pangkuan Siwon dengan setengah telanjang. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku khawatir tentangmu, jadi aku datang untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Mata Hangeng memerah, hatinya sakit saat ia melihat kekasih baru nya sedang berciuman dengan orang lain. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Apa yang kami lakukan adalah apa yang kau lihat." Heechul membiarkan Siwon menciumi lehernya. "Wonnie membuatku merasa lebih baik,"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Hanya karena Chullie hyung tidur denganmu, bukan berarti kalian sedang berkencan." Sela Siwon, "Karena feromonnya, ia cenderung untuk tidur dengan banyak orang."

"Bagaimana dengan bayi kita?" tanya Hangeng, suaranya kecil dan penuh kesedihan.

"Bayi?" ulang Siwon, "Apa maksudnya dengan bayi?"

"Dia tidak memberitahumu, Siwon? Heechul hamil."

"Chullie hyung, apakah ini benar?" Siwon menempatkan tangannya di perut Heechul. "Apakah Wookie melakukan ini padamu?"

"Bukan, tapi putrinya." Jawab Heechul.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

"Aku." Sela Hangeng.

"Selamat Chullie hyung," Siwon tersenyum, "Kau akan menjadi orang tua yang luar biasa."

"Tidak! Ini kesalahan."

"Bayi kita bukan kesalahan," Hangeng meyakinkan, "Kita perlu bicara soal ini, Chullie-ah."

"Aku akan pergi," Siwon berdiri dari tempat tidur tapi dihentikan oleh Heechul dan menariknya dalam ciuman yang panas.

"Tidak, kau tetap disini. Hangeng, kau yang harus pergi."

"Apa?" Hangeng tak percaya apa yang didengarnya, kesedihannya kini berubah menjadi kemarahan. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Siwon. Itu adalah bayiku dan Heechul. Aku yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang membuatnya lebih baik."

"Tidakkah kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Chullie hyung? Kau harus pergi." Ucap Siwon. "Tidak perduli apakah kau ayahnya atau bukan, sekarang penuhi keinginan Chullie hyung saja."

"Dia kacau sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan!" Hangeng berseru, emosinya membuat air kembali muncul dan menyerang Siwon hingga dirinya terpental dan membentur dinding.

"Kau baru mengenalnya selama sehari, Hangeng-ssi." Siwon mencoba bangkit, hembusan angin berputar-putar dan menyerang Hangeng. Air di lantai menangkis serangan angin Siwon dengan mudah.

"BERHENTI!" Heechul berteriak, bola api keluar dari tangannya dan membuat Hangeng juga Siwon menghentikan serangan mereka. "Jika kalian tidak berhenti, aku akan membakar kalian berdua hidup-hidup."

"Aku akan tinggal, dan aku ingin dia pergi." Ucap Hangeng

"Aku ingin Wonnie tinggal, dan kau yang pergi." Sela Heechul, api ditangannya perlahan lenyap. "Jika kau yang tinggal, aku akan ingat tentang bayi yang ada dalam perutku. Aku akan ingat tentang ramalan itu, aku akan ingat tentang ayahku yang ingin membunuhmu. Aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh! Dan kita semua dalam bahaya! Apa kau tahu itu!?"

"Chullie-ah."

"Api dan air telah bersatu." Siwon mulai bicara, "Ayahmu tidak boleh tahu hal ini, hyung. Ini gawat."

"Itu sebabnya jangan beritahukan kepada siapapun! Jika ayahku tahu atau dewa jahat diluar sana tahu, kita mati! aku akan mati, aku..." Heechul menghentikan perkataannya, perutnya terasa bergejolak, ia memegangi perutnya dan Heechul tak kuat dengan rasa sakitnya. Seolah-olah, bayinya tak ingin dia marah-marah.

"Chullie-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sakit? Beritahu aku." Hangeng panik dan menghampiri Heechul yang memegangi perutnya.

"Kumohon Hannie~, pergi dari sini. Kau semakin membuatku merasa sakit." Heechul mulai menangis.

"Baiklah," Hangeng dengan terpaksa menyetujui, ia mencium lembut mata Heechul yang mengalirkan air mata. Ia berbisik untuk menenangkan Heechul, "Kumohon, jangan menangis, untukku."

"Pergi," Heechul membalas dengan isakan.

"Chullie-ah, apa benar kita tidak saling mencintai?" tanya Hangeng pelan

"Tidak." Jawab Heechul, Hangengtersenyum kecil dan menggeleng sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul menepuk dada kirinya dengan kuat, ia berbisik pelan sambil menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hannie."

Heechul terus menangis dan tak berhenti menepuk dada kirinya, hatinya terasa sangat sakit mengucapkan hal yang tak seharusnya Hangeng dengar dari mulutnya. Siwon merasa sedih melihat Heechul seperti ini, dia dewa api yang kuat tapi sekarang dia rapuh dan lemah, oleh dewa air. Cintanya pada Air membuat Api dalam dirinya padam. Dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Hangeng-ssi orang yang baik dan sangat bertanggung jawab, walau dia tahu dia dalam bahaya, tapi dia rela berada di depan untukmu, Chullie hyung," jelas Siwon sambil membelai rambut Heechul. "Dia akan menjadi ayah yang luar biasa."

"Bukan dia, tapi kau."

"Apa?"

"Ramalan itu tentang Api dan Air yang menjadi satu, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Ramalan itu tidak berlaku kalau Api dan Angin yang bersatu."

"Chullie hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hangeng menghilang dari dunia manusia. Ayahku pasti akan berpikir kalau ia ada disini." Heechul menghela nafas, "Jika aku tiba-tiba hamil oleh dewa air, maka tamatlah semua."

"Aku tahu, tapi..."

"Aku memiliki anak adalah sebuah ancaman bagi dewa lain, tapi ayahku akan langsung cepat mengetahuinya. Jika dia tahu aku hamil oleh dewa angin, maka dia tidak akan menargetkan Hangeng lebih dulu."

"Kau benar, dia akan menargetkanku, bayimu lalu dirimu."

"Jadi, kumpulkan semuanya sebelum Hangeng berbicara kepada yang lain soal ini. Hanya kau, Wookie dan Yesung yang tahu sebenarnya. Aku akan bilang kepada semua orang kalau ini adalah bayimu, Wonnie. Apakah itu baik-baik saja? Maaf aku membuatmu menjadi target ayahku."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatanmu, bukan hanya aku tapi semua orang disini akan melakukan hal yang sama." Siwon tersenyum hangat. "Apa Hangeng harus tahu hal ini?"

"Aku takkan memberitahukannya sampai semuanya selesai. Kalau perlu sampai bayi ini lahir. Aku tak bisa menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya. Aku mencintainya, Wonnie, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak mau dia mati"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################** **  
**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 6 AKHIRNYA RILIS (?)**

 **BTW SUKA BGT SAMA DRAMA INDOSIAR YANG JAM 3 PAGI ITU LOH~**

 **ANGEL'S CHOICE**

 **BISA KALI YA GUE ADAPTASI JADI FF HANCHUL-YUNJAE**

 **WKWKWKWKWK~**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- HanGeng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- SJ member**

 ** _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul menatap dirinya sendiri dicermin. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan memerah karena menangis. Keputusan yang sudah ia buat tak bisa ia langgar. Ia sudah mengawasi anak dewa air sejak lama, dan bisa dekat dengannya adalah hal yang tak terbayangkan olehnya.

"Setidaknya, aku dan dia memiliki satu malam yang bahagia." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh cerminnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi pemandangan Yesung dan Ryeowook di kamar tidur. "Wookie, kau disana?"

"Aku sedang menemani Jongri tidur," bisik Ryeowook, "Beri aku waktu sebentar."

"Oke," jawab Heechul, ia mengelus lembut perutnya. "Maafkan aku, jika aku tidak berbohong, maka ayahku akan membunuhmu, membunuhku dan..."

"Siapa yang akan membunuhmu?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Wookie, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Tentu hyung, apa itu?"

"Kau harus memberitahu kepada semua orang bahwa Siwon adalah ayah bayi ini, bukan Hannie."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu? Itu adalah kebohongan, hyung." Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tahu itu bohong, tapi tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau ini adalah bayi ku dan Hannie. Ini terlalu berbahaya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian..." Heechul menyela, "Jika aku memiliki anak, maka ayahku bisa merasakan energi kekuatanku yang melemah. Ini mengkhawatirkanku."

"Hyung, pasti ada cara lain,"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Hangeng terluka, aku harus melindunginya."

"Hyung, ini akan menghancurkan hati Hangeng-ssi."

"Aku tahu. Mulai sekarang aku takkan mendekati Hannie lagi, aku akan menjauhinya. Ia tidak aman berada di dekatku. Aku hanya bisa membuat dirinya celaka." Heechul meringis menahan sakit diperutnya, ia membungkuk sedikit.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook cemas, "Baiklah aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini dengan Yesung juga Jongri."

"Terima kasih, Wookie."

"Kau sangat mencintainya hingga harus seperti ini." Ucap Wookie, "Lagipula, ayahmu tetap akan membunuhmu tak perduli ayah bayi itu Hangeng-ssi atau Siwon-ssi."

"Aku tahu," Heechul tersenyum, "Jika aku mati, maka aku akan mati. selama Hannie aman, maka aku takkan mati sia-sia."

"Hyung, jangan berbicara seperti itu." Seru Ryeowook sedih, "Kau tidak boleh mati, kau memiliki 14 dewa yang akan mendukungmu."

"Aku hanya sedikit emosional sekarang." Heechul menghela nafasnya. "Aku ingin semua besok berkumpul di aula besar."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Aula besar penuh dengan kebisingan dan obrolan, Hangeng melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia melihat kursi Heechul, Siwon dan Ryeowook kosong. Hangeng merasa sedikit sedih tak melihat kekasihnya disana.

"Hangeng-ssi!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berseru memanggilnya, "Sini, duduk!"

Hangeng tersenyum dan mendekati mereka. Selaen Heechul, Eunhyuk dan kekasihnya adalah orang yang ia percayai.

"Ini kursi untukmu." Eunhyuk tersenyum

"Ada pertemuan apa?" tanya Hangeng

"Leeteuk hyung bilang, Heechul hyung memiliki pengumuman untuk kita. Aku harap itu kabar baik."

"Ya," Hangeng mengangguk, ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Heechul berjalan masuk sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon, dan Wookie berjalan tepat di belakang mereka.

Hangeng menyipitkan matanya. Ia ingin sekali menarik Heechul bersamanya, ia tak suka melihat Heechul bermesraan dengan pria lain. Apalagi sekarang Heechul sedang mengandung anaknya.

Meskipun, Hangeng masih bingung soal fakta bahwa laki-laki bisa melahirkan. Jika dia yang menjadi ayahnya, tak perduli seberapa anehnya, ia akan melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa untuk Heechul. Heechul adalah yang terpenting baginya sekarang.

Hangeng ingin sekali berada disamping Heechul, memeluknya untuk melalui beban yang ia hadapi. Mendukung Heechul, merawatnya dan melihat anaknya tumbuh besar bersamanya.

"Aku ingin perhatian dari kalian semua." Heechul berjalan ke kursinya bersama Siwon. "Wonnie dan aku punya berita baik untuk kalian,"

"Wonnie dan aku..." Heechul mengulangi, matanya tertuju kepada Hangeng. "Kami..."

"Punya anak," Siwon menyela, "Chullie hyung dan aku akan segera menjadi orang tua."

"Hyung!" Sungmin menganga, berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau benci anak-anak dan bagaimana Hangeng? Aku merasakan cintamu kepadanya! Ada apa ini?!"

"Kau akan mempunyai lemak, hyung." Kyuhyun tertawa, "Bila nanti muncul garis kehamilan di kulitmu, aku tidak akan mau tidur denganmu lagi, hyung."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak membantu." Leeteuk memarahinya, "Heechul, jelaskan ini kepada kami."

"Aku..." Heechul menatap Hangeng yang ingin menangis.

"Jongri tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, lalu ia mengalirkan kekuatannya kepada Heechul hyung." Sela Ryeowook. "Lalu kemarin, Heechul hyung dan Siwon tidur bersama, maka akhirnya Heechul hyung hamil."

"Hyung, tidakkah ini berbahaya?" tanya Eunhyuk terdengar khawatir. "Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu?"

"Apakah itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Donghae, ia lalu memelototi Kibum disampingnya. "Itu bukan aku, itu adalah Kibum."

"Laki-laki," Heechul tersenyum.

"Apakah kau sudah memilih nama?" Henry berseru. "Maaf, itu Kibum."

"Belum, itu terlalu cepat."

"Kita semua harus waspada." Kangin menyarankan, ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Lindungi Heechul juga bayinya. Kalian paham?"

"Hyung, apa kau takut?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar merasakan sesuatu sekarang, yang kurasakan hanya mual dan sakit perut."

"Dia telah terlalu sering menangis karena mual dan sakit." Ucap Siwon, ia lalu mencium bibir Heechul. "Cinderella ku, jangan menangis lagi."

Perkataan Siwon membuat jantung Hangeng seperti ditusuk belati. Ia tidak bisa duduk disini dan mendengar kata-kata manis Siwon untuk Heechul. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan aula. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mengapa? Mengapa Heechul berbohong kepada semua orang? Mengapa Siwon yang menjadi ayah dari bayinya? Mengapa Ryeowook juga mendukung mereka?

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Hangeng-ssi, tunggu!" Ryeowook berjalan cepat ke arah Hangeng yang kini sudah berada di depan kamarnya.

"Mengapa dia berbohong?" Hangeng berbisik, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Heechul hyung mencoba untuk melindungimu." Jawab Ryeowook, ia ikut masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya.

"Lindungi aku dari apa?" tanya Hangeng

"Semuanya," Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Hangeng. "Dia sangat mencintaimu, tidakkah kau tahu itu? Dia mengorbankan semuanya untukmu."

"Mengapa?"

"Heechul hyung bisa dibunuh oleh ayahnya jika ia memiliki anak. Apalagi anak itu adalah anak dari dewa air. Kau tahu bagaimana seriusnya masalah ini?" jelas Ryeowook. "Kumohon, jangan membencinya untuk hal ini. Jika kau membencinya, itu akan semakin menyakitinya juga bayinya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang," bisik Hangeng. "Aku perlu sendirian sekarang."

"Baiklah," Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju pintu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hangeng-ssi."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hangeng menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan mulai menangis. Pikirannya kacau dan penuh emosi. Rasa takut dan kesedihan akan kematian ibunya, sudah terobati oleh kehadiran Heechul disisinya. Sekarang, kesedihan dan ketakutannya kembali sepuluh kali lipat.

"Chullie-ah, aku mencintaimu.." Hangeng berteriak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Heechul berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Hangeng yang tertutup. Ia bersandar di pintu dan menyesali semua yang ia katakan di aula tadi.

"Apakah aku menghancurkan hatimu, Hannie?" bisik Heechul, ia berbalik dan menempelkan tangannya ke pintu. "Kumohon jangan menangis, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis."

Heechul memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa mendengar Hangeng menangis terisak, kata-katanya jelas dan penuh rasa sakit. Dewa laut telah jatuh cinta kepadanya, ini adalah hal yang ia impikan sejak lama. Setiap kali ia menyaksikan seorang pria yang duduk di tepi pantai, ia ingin sekali kehadirannya diketahui, ia ingin orang yang ia cintai melihatnya dan juga mencintainya.

"Aku disini, Hannie" Heechul jatuh terduduk, ia memegangi dadanya yang sakit. "Jangan berhenti, jangan berhenti mencintaiku, Hannie. Aku ingin kau terus mencintaiku, bahkan jika kita harus menderita untuk itu."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 _Seorang anak laki-laki duduk di tepi pantai, menatap ombak dan menangis keras. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan, ia terus menyalahi lautan karena kematian ayahnya dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah kesana lagi._

 _"Hangeng, jangan menangis." Heechul berbisik di telinga laki-laki itu. "Kumohon, aku benci ketika kau menangis."_

 _Heechul memandang sedih ketika Hangeng menangis, ia ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi ia tidak bisa, ia bahkan tak terlihat dan tak terdengar._

 _"Jangan khawatir, Hangeng, aku akan melindungimu." Heechul berjanji. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi."_

 _"Siapa disana?" Hangeng merasa ada suara yang berbisik di telinganya._

 _"Tidak ada, Hangeng. Tidak ada siapapun disini."_

 _Satu tahun kemudian. Hangeng berusia 20 tahun dan kini sedang melihat dirinya di cermin dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Malam ini ia akan keluar makan malam dengan kekasihnya, Jessica Jung._

 _Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan malas. Ia tak mau melihat Hangeng yang ia cintai menikah dengan orang lain. Meskipun begitu, ia ingin melihat Hangeng bahagia._

 _"Kau tampan, Hannie~" ucap Heechul. "Dia gadis yang beruntung."_

 _Heechul melihat mata Hangeng dipenuhi cinta yang tulus untuk gadis itu, apa salah jika Heechul berharap bisa memiliki sedikit cinta itu untuknya?_

 _"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" Hangeng bertanya kepada Jessica sambil berlutut di tepi pantai._

 _Heechul menahan nafas dan menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu. Ia cemburu, tapi ia mau Hangeng selalu bahagia. Jika menikahi gadis ini membuat Hangeng tersenyum, maka ia juga akan tersenyum._

 _"Oppa, bangun." Jessica mendesah, "Maaf, tapi..."_

 _Gadis itu mengatakan tidak. Ia ingin pindah ke Amerika Serikat. Dan ia juga sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Hangeng hanya mengangguk pelan, gadis itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dirinya._

 _"Hangeng, jangan menangis." Heechul berbisik lembut di telinganya._

 _"Siapa disana?!" Hangeng berseru, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah deburan ombak di pantai yang sepi._

 _"Tidak ada..." bisik Heechul lagi, "Tidak ada seorangpun disini, Hannie."_

* * *

Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bermimpi kenangan lamanya yang menyakitkan. Ia mencoba melupakan Hangeng dari pikirannya, tapi itu tak ada gunanya.

"Kau harus melupakannya," Heechul berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, ia berhati-hati turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tidak menemui Hangeng. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di kamarnya, atau sesekali menemui Ryeowook untuk memeriksakan bayinya. Ia melewatkan semua pertemuan yang dipimpin Leeteuk, dengan alasan ia terlalu mual. Staminanya terus semakin menurun, ia selalu terlihat pucat. Dan juga perubahan suasana hatinya yang parah, menyebabkan sebagian besar dewa enggan untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku berharap kau ada disini, Hannie." Bisik Heechul, ia melangkah ke depan cermin besar, ia melepaskan jubah sutranya yang berwarna merah. Memperlihatkan perutnya yang membesar. Heechul menempatkan tangannya di perutnya, memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan Hangeng ada disampingnya.

Mengurung diri dalam kamarnya membuatnya depresi. Ia sering menangis, bermimpi kenangan yang hampir ia lupakan. Dan ia sering mengeluh sakit di perutnya dan tak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Heechul mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan Hangeng. Sebagian dari dewa laut hidup dalam dirinya.

"Jangan menangis, Chullie-ah." Bisik seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hannie?" tanya Heechul, ia membuka matanya dan menatap cermin untuk melihat wajah orang yang paling ia cintai. "Kau seharusnya menjauh dariku."

"Aku bisa merasakan kau menangis," jawab Hangeng. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, aku terbangun dan hatiku terasa sakit."

"Ryeowook bilang itu bisa terjadi." Ucap Heechul, "Semakin bayi ini membesar, semakin kuat koneksi antara orang tua nya. Maafkan aku jika emosional ku menyusahkanmu."

"Oh!..." Hangeng tersenyum, ia menempatkan tangannya di perut Heechul. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Heechul tersentak, ia merasakan bayinya menendang perutnya. Ia melangkah keluar dari pelukan Hangeng. "Kau tidak bisa berada disini. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Kembali ke kamarmu, Hannie. Aku tak mau menangis lagi jika melihatmu."

"Tapi..."

"Apakah kau tahu kapan pertama kali aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

"Kapan?"

"Itu adalah malam saat kau menangis dipantai. Aku membisikkanmu kata-kata untuk menenangkanmu, aku tak mau kau sedih. Lalu, aku membuatmu kembali sedih saat aku bilang ke semua orang bahwa Siwon adalah ayah bayi ini. Itu adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku. Aku melanggar janjiku untuk tidak membuatmu bersedih."

"Chullie-ah..."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Hannie. Aku tak pantas untukmu."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Aku belum melihat Heechul hyung sejak pengumuman itu," Eunhyuk berbicara, ia duduk di atas pepohonan bersama dengan Donghae, sambil memakan apel. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang Heechul saat ini," Hangeng menyatakan dengan tegas, ia lalu duduk di pinggiran kolam bebatuan sambil memandangi air disana.

"Maaf, pasti ini sulit untukmu." Eunhyuk meminta maaf, ia berbagi apel dengan kekasihnya, Donghae. "Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku berharap bayi di perut Heechul hyung adalah anakmu. Tapi, jika Wookie bilang itu anak Siwon, maka itu pasti benar. Dia tidak pernah salah soal ini."

"Apakah kau menyukai Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku merasa sangat sendirian sekarang." Hangeng terlihat sedih, ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Hangeng hyung." Donghae meyakinkan, ia melompat turun dari dahan pohon dan mendarat di samping Hangeng. "Aku dan Eunhyuk ada disini, begitu juga yang lainnya."

"Aku merasa terhubung dengan Heechul, aku bisa merasakan yang dirasakan olehnya."

"Aneh... Yesung hyung bisa terhubung oleh Ryeowook karena Ryeowook sedang hamil anaknya. Tapi, Yesung hyung tidak pernah menunjukkan banyak emosi. Dia pintar."

"Aku tahu." Hangeng mengepalkan tangannya, tiba-tiba gelombang air menghantam wajah Donghae.

"Aw! Apakah ada yang salah?" Donghae membersihkan wajahnya dari air.

"Aku tidak tahu! Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Hangeng membentak Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk melompat dan menghampiri Donghae. Hangeng tak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu marah, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Donghae, "Maaf aku pikir kau butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara."

"Maafkan aku, Donghae." Hangeng meminta maaf, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hangeng mencari Heechul, ia mengelilingi ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya. Ia tahu bahwa kemarahannya tadi bukan dari dirinya. Pasti Heechul tengah mengamuk di suatu tempat. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat dewa kematian meninju kepalan tangannya sendiri ke dinding dengan keras.

"Yesung-ssi, apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung menangis, ia terus meninju dinding hingga dinding tersebut retak.

"Yesung-ah?"

"Dia sudah mati," bisik Yesung

"Siapa yang mati?"

"Ibu nya Ryeowook," jawab Yesung. "Ayahnya Heechul telah memulai serangan. Dan dimulai dari membunuh ibunya Wookie. Ayahnya Heechul hyung telah membunuh dewi kesuburan."

"Yesung-ah..."

"Aku bisa merasakan hati Wookie saat ini hancur, aku bisa merasakan semuanya. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat Wookie memiliki kondisi hati yang seperti ini."

"Mengapa kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Semakin dekat aku dengannya, semakin kuat aku merasakan emosinya. Aku tak mau membuatnya semakin sedih. Dia sekarang ditemani oleh Leeteuk hyung."

"Apakah Chullie-ah tahu tentang ini?"

"Iya, dan dia sangat marah, ia membakar segala sesuatu yang di dekatnya." Ucap Yesung, "Siwon kini berada bersamanya, agar Heechul tak membakar kamarnya sendiri."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hangeng menendang pintu kamar Heechul dengan marah, ia terlihat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang. Siwon dan Heechul tampak terkejut melihat Hangeng menyerbu masuk ke dalam dengan air yang mengelilinginya. Heechul berdiri di ujung ruangan dengan Siwon, matanya memancarkan kemarahan dengan api keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya, ia memakai jubah besar Siwon. Siwon berdiri disampingnya hanya mengenakan celana tidur panjang berwarna hitam. Hal ini membuat Hangeng semakin marah. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"Keluar kau Siwon!" seru Hangeng, ia menyodorkan tangannya ke depan dan menyebabkan gelombang air keluar dari lantai dan menyeret kaki Siwon hingga keluar dari kamar Heechul.

"Ini adalah kamar ku!" Heechul berteriak kepada Hangeng. "Kau tak punya hak untuk mengusir Wonnie!"

"Hangeng-ssi! Aku pikir kau tidak seharusnya dengan Heechul hyung dalam kondisi seperti saat ini!" teriak Siwon dari luar kamar

"Diam!" seru Hangeng, gelombang air semakin menyeret Siwon di sepanjang lorong.

"Beraninya kau!" Heechul geram. Bola api kini muncul membesar di telapak tangannya, dan mengarahkannya ke Hangeng. "Bawa dia kembali!"

"Tidak akan!" Hangeng menutup pintu keras dengan gelombang air di tangannya. "Apa kalian tidur bersama?!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan dia! Jadi, itu adalah urusanku!" gelombang air memblokir bola api Heechul. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengannya sementara kau sedang hamil anakku!"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun sejak hamil!" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. "Wonnie membantuku mengoleskan krim diperutku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, Wookie yang memberikannya kepadaku!"

"Dia apa?"

"Ini!" Heechul melemparkan botol krim yang ada di tempat tidur ke dinding. "Wonnie berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik! Tidak sepertimu! Jangan menuduhnya macam-macam!"

"Seharusnya itu aku, bukan dia." Suara Hangeng melemah, perlahan gelombang air menghilang dari lantai, "Mengapa kau memakai jubahnya?"

"Aku membakar diriku menyebabkan bajuku terbakar, Wonnie hanya ingin menutupi tubuhku. Ia tak ada maksud apapun." Bisik Heechul

Hangeng menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya. Perlahan api di kedua tangan Heechul menghilang. Hangeng mengelus lembut rambut merah Heechul, ia bisa melihat betapa berkilaunya Heechul sekarang. Bahkan kulitnya semakin lembut.

"Apakah ayahmu benar-benar membunuh Ibu Ryeowook?" tanya Hangeng, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membimbing Heechul duduk di tempat tidur.

"Ya. Membunuh ibunya Wookie adalah peringatan untukku agar tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Ryeowook dan Yesung beserta kedua anaknya akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat."

"Tapi, mereka tidak ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Ayahku akan membunuh mereka, karena Wookie tahu bagaimana caranya membuat aku bisa hamil."

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau yang menghamili dewi? Itukan sudah seharusnya wanita hamil?"

"Ayahku tidak bodoh, dia tahu aku takkan jatuh cinta dengan dewi-dewi ataupun wanita di bumi. Dia tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dia tahu segalanya tentangku."

"Jika kau tidak pulang kerumah dalam waktu yang lama, darimana ayahmu tahu tentangmu?"

"Ibuku yang mengatakannya," jawab Heechul. "Kami sering berkomunikasi melalui cermin. Tapi aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya lagi saat ini, tidak sampai bayi ini lahir."

"Chullie-ah, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian seperti ini." Hangeng menyatakan. "Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk..."

"Wonnie mengurusku dengan baik. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Sela Heechul. "Aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa ini terlalu berbahaya."

"Aku bisa merasakan semua yang kau rasakan. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, saat kau menangis ataupun marah. Aku akan merasakannya juga dan mengalaminya. Chullie-ah, biarkan aku disisimu. Kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti anak kecil. Aku juga takut, tapi kalau kita menghadapinya bersama-sama..."

"Itu masalahnya," Heechul menyela. "Apakah kau tidak melihat tadi, jika aku marah kau akan marah juga, hal yang seperti tadi akan terjadi lagi, kita bisa merobohkan tempat ini nanti. Kau tidak bisa menghiburku, kau akan ikut merasakan yang aku rasakan."

"Ketika kau pergi, aku merasa kosong, Chullie."

"Baiklah, tidak boleh ada yang tahu kau ayah bayi ini. Kau boleh terus disisiku, tapi ketika di hadapan semua orang biarkan Wonnie yang berperan menjadi ayahnya. Mengerti?" bisik Heechul

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baik. Aku setuju."

"Sini," Heechul membuka jubahnya dan memperlihatkan perutnya. "Elus perutku, dia merindukan appanya."

Hangeng menempatkan tangannya di perut Heechul dan mengusapnya lembut. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa anaknya bergerak diperut Heechul.

"Dia bergerak, akh. Dia menendang perutku." Heechul meringis kesakitan, ia merasakan energi anaknya sangat kuat. Itu yang menyebabkan badannya terasa sakit.

Hangeng mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Heechul dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku bisa mendengar deburan ombak dan hangatnya api."

"Ketika aku ingin tidur, aku bisa merasakan udara asin air laut dan mendengar deburan ombak. Aku jadi teringat padamu dan menangis sampai tertidur."

"Pernahkah Siwon merasakan bayi kita?"

"Ya, dia pernah tapi tak ada reaksi apapun. Dia tahu bahwa Wonnie bukan ayahnya."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hangat," Heechul tersenyum, "Rasanya aku jauh lebih baik."

"Aku tahu," bisik Han, ia berdiri dan mencium lembut bibir Heechul. "Karena aku bisa merasakannya juga."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################** **  
**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**BETEEE BANGET HARI INI**

 **KETEMU GENGFAN YANG SONGONG BANGET**

 **KLO MAU RAHASIA-RAHASIA AN, GA MAU NGASIH TAHU NEWS HANGENG~ YA GA USAH SPOILER**

 **BACOT BANGET LU~**

 **BIAR DI BILANG TAHU SEGALANYA TENTANG HANGENG GITU?**

 **DIH KASIAN AMAT IDUP LU**

 **GA PUNYA TEMEN YA?**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA~**

 **#CURHATDIKIT**

 **OKE, KAYAKNYA GUE BAKAL BELI DVD ANGEL'S CHOICE**

 **KOREAN DRAMA SATU ITU COCOK GUE JADIIN FF HANCHUL-YUNJAE**

 **CHAP 7 RILIS!**

 **ENJOY~**

 **GIMME RCL YA~**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **((GOMAWO BAGI YANG SUDAH REVIEW, AKU AKAN REPLY SATU PERSATU YA HEHE))**

 ** **########################################################################**  
**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################**** **  
**

 **FIRE & WATER**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- HanGeng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- SJ member**

 ** ** _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_****

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Aku sangat menyesal soal ibumu," Heechul meminta maaf sambil berdiri di taman dan memeluk Ryeowook. "Dia mati untuk mencegah ayahku. Ini semua salahku."

"Hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu." Sela Ryeowook. "Ini bukan salahmu, hyung."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Wookie-ah?" tanya Heechul karena mereka akan berpisah. Yesung dan kedua anaknya sudah menunggu di ujung lorong. "Apakah kau yakin dengan pergi dari sini?"

"Ya, kalau aku disini ayahmu akan datang mencariku." Ryeowook menjelaskan, "Jika dia kesini, maka dia akan menemukanmu. Itu terlalu beresiko bagiku dan anak-anak. Kami harus bersembunyi."

"Bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu? Bukankah bayimu akan segera lahir, Wookie?"

"Iya, dalam beberapa hari ke depan." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengajari Jongri bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan bayi dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, itu tidak sakit hyung. Lagipula ada Yesung hyung yang akan mengalirkan energi untukku. Dan Kangin hyung akan bersama dengan kami untuk melindungi kami."

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ryeowook menggeleng. "Itu tergantung pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi waktu yang lama."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan bayiku?" Heechul panik, tangannya memegangi perutnya yang semakin besar, jubah merah panjangnya sudah tidak bisa menyamarkan perutnya.

"Hangeng ahjussi akan disini untuk mu," Jongri tersenyum polos. "Umma bilang bahwa ayah akan sangat penting selama proses kelahiran. Energinya bisa membuat rileks dan Heechul ahjussi takkan merasa kesakitan."

"Sssttt... Wonnie hyung adalah ayahnya, bukan Hangeng-ssi."

"Tidak, umma. Itu tidak benar." Jongri mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau harus tetap jaga rahasia." Ucap Ryeowook

"Ne, aku mengerti umma," Jongri mengangguk, ia bergerak maju memeluk Heechul. "Aku akan merindukan Heechul ahjussi. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu sepupuku nanti."

"Wookie, tunggu." Heechul kembali memanggil Ryeowook ketika mereka berjalan menghampiri Yesung di lorong. "Jika kau tidak disini, bagaimana aku bisa melahirkan bayi ini?"

"Kau harus melalui proses normal, hyung. Kau tahu proses yang biasa di lalui manusia?" ucap Ryeowook. "Kami biasa melakukan proses kelahiran hanya dengan berbaring ditemani ayah bayinya dan mengangkat bayi keluar dari perut dengan kekuatan kami. Itu tidak akan terasa sakit, dan itu hanya sebentar."

"Jadi, aku harus melahirkan normal seperti manusia?"

"Hyung, selama Hangeng ada disampingmu. Maka kau akan baik-baik saja. Energinya mampu meringankan sakitnya nanti. Maafkan aku, hyung." Jelas Ryeowook

"Wookie-ah, pergi," Heechul tersenyum lemah, "Bawa keluargamu dan selamatkan mereka. Aku mengerti."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Chullie-ah," panggil Hangeng, ia melihat kekasihnya kesulitan untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. "Aku mencarimu kemanapun, dimana kau tadi?"

"Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Ryeowook," Heechul menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh ke belakang, Hangeng kini bergegas menghampirinya. "Hannie, aku perlu duduk."

"Aku akan membantumu ke kamar, Chullie-ah." Hangeng membantu Heechul berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu hitam besar berukiran merah tua. Hangeng membuka pintunya dan membimbing Heechul ke sofa di depan perapian.

"Chullie, kau takut kan? Aku bisa merasakannya." Hangeng memeluk Heechul dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Apa kau bisa mati jika melahirkan bayi kita tanpa Wookie?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Heechul menggeleng, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hangeng. "Aku dewa murni, tidak seperti yang lain, jadi aku yakin tubuhku bisa mengatasinya dengan baik."

"Kau semakin lemah, Chullie." Hangeng mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya, tubuhnya tak mengalami perubahan, hanya saja ia selalu terlihat lelah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hannie." Heechul mengambil tangan Han dan menempatkannya di perutnya. "Dia suka bila kau didekatku. Dia tahu energi ayahnya. Ini membantuku untuk menenangkanku."

"Perutmu tumbuh membesar semakin cepat."

"Dia berumur dua bulan minggu ini." Heechul tersenyum

"Kita belum memberinya nama, Chullie." Bisik Hangeng, ia mengusap lembut perut Heechul. "Seharusnya putra kita memiliki nama saat ini."

"Bagaimana kalau Junhui?"

"Aku suka nama itu." Hangeng tersenyum. "Apakah kau suka namanya, Junhui?"

"Dia suka," Heechul tertawa kecil, bayi diperutnya mengalirkan gelombang panas dan ia merasakan kebahagiaan. "Aku senang kau disini, Hannie."

"Kau alasan utama mengapa aku disini, kau dan Junhui."

Kata-kata manis Hangeng memadamkan gejolak ketakutan di hati Heechul. Saat ini ia ingin sekali putranya cepat lahir. Hangeng membungkuk dan menempatkan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Ia akan menghargai waktu ini selamanya.

"Kau harus pergi," bisik Heechul setelah Hangeng melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Yang lain akan mencarimu. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini terlalu berbahaya."

"Baiklah," Hangeng setuju, ia berdiri dan membantu Heechul berdiri. "Aku akan memanggil Siwon untukmu."

"Kau bisa ke kamarku nanti malam setelah semua orang tertidur." Heechul menawarkan, "Aku merasa dia ingin ditemani tidur oleh ayahnya."

Hangeng tak menjawab, ia langsung mencium lembut bibir Heechul. Heechul melepaskan ciumannya, ia meminta Hangeng untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Disisi lain, ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dari pintu kamar yang terbuka. Eunhyuk menatap mereka dengan hati-hati, ia memiringkan kepalanya seperti penasaran. Apakah yang ia dengar barusan semuanya benar? Apakah Hangeng adalah ayah dari bayi Heechul? Apakah ramalan itu akan terjadi?

"Aku harus memberitahu seseorang."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Apakah kau ingin minum teh?" Heechul bertanya sambil berlutut di samping perapian dan menyiapkan secangkir teh.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin minum apapun."

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak kepergian Ryeowook dan peran sebagai kekasih rahasia Heechul dimulai. Setiap malam Hangeng datang ke kamar Heechul dan menghabiskan waktu hingga tertidur dipelukan masing-masing.

"Chullie-ah," panggil Hangeng. "Aku pikir Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk hyung mengetahui sesuatu."

"Tahu apa?" tanya Heechul, ia mencoba berdiri dengan sulit.

"Aku pikir mereka tahu sesuatu tentang kita." Jawab Hangeng, ia mencoba membantu Heechul berdiri dan mengajaknya duduk disampingnya. "Mereka terus menatapku."

"Biasanya kau selalu bersama dengan Eunhyuk, Hannie?"

"Dia sudah agak jauh denganku beberapa minggu terakhir."

"Apakah kalian bertengkar?"

"Ya, semacam itu lah." Hangeng mengangkat bahu, "Itu saat hari kau marah karena kematian umma Ryeowook. Aku tiba-tiba marah dan membentak kekasihnya, Donghae."

"Maaf tentang itu," ucap Heechul. "Aku tidak bisa mengontrol suasana hatiku. Oh, aku dengar Ryeowook sudah melahirkan. Dia mengirimkan ku pesan melalui cermin."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia tampak baik." Heechul tersenyum, "Aku berharap dia ada disini untuk membantuku. Aku sudah mengalami gejala aneh."

"Gejala?" ulang Hangeng

"Aku ingin duduk dipangkuanmu." Heechul menyeringai, "Aku pasti berat, makanya aku ingin kau merasakan betapa beratnya diriku."

"Kau tidak berat, Chullie," Han meyakinkan, ia lalu menarik Heechul hati-hati untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Ceritakan kepadaku, apa saja gejala-gejala yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku sangat kesulitan mengendalikan kekuatanku." Heechul mengaku, "Aku hampir membakar Wonnie pagi ini. Kami hanya berbicara ringan dan tiba-tiba saja api muncul dan membakarnya."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja saat aku panik tadi aku ikut terbakar."

"Kau membakar dirimu sendiri?" Hangeng panik, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, Hannie. Aku pernah membakar diriku sendiri. Itu tidak menyakitiku. Aku hanya akan lelah setelah itu." Jawab Heechul, "Biasanya aku bisa memadamkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terbakar selama lima menit dan Wonnie harus menggendongku ke kamar mandi dan menempatkanku di bak mandi."

"Chullie..." Hangeng menghirup aroma kelopak bunga yang sangat membuatnya bergairah. "Sayang, feromonmu keluar sangat banyak."

"Itu salah satunya, Hannie." Heechul cemberut, "Aku semakin sulit dengan feromonku yang terus dan terus-terusan keluar dari tubuhku. Aku harus mengunci diri di kamar mandi karena feromonku terus keluar, dan Wonnie..."

"Dia apa?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, dia hanya menciumku." Heechul membalikkan badannya menghadap Hangeng, "Dia menciumku lalu menjauh dariku, dia tahu kalau itu karena feromon, akhirnya dia menyuruhku untuk menetap sementara di kamar mandi sampai feromonnya menghilang."

"Kau tahu kan, feromon itu tidak hanya berdampak pada Wonnie, tapi juga kepadaku. Aku sangat menginginkan Wonnie, aku ingin mencium dan bercinta dengannya." Lanjut Heechul, "Wonnie menyadari kekuatan feromonku semakin tak terkendali, makanya dia menyuruhku mengunci diri di kamar mandi. Dia baik, Hannie. Jangan pernah menuduhnya macam-macam lagi."

"Apakah bayi kita baik-baik saja?"

"Aku kira begitu, dia tak bereaksi." Heechul mengangguk, "Aroma Wonnie sangat baik, seperti candy dan angin yang segar. Tubuhku bereaksi akan aroma itu, sepertinya aku tenggelam dan aku sangat bergairah sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

"Hannie, aroma tubuhmu seperti air laut segar," bisik Heechul, membungkuk dan mencium lembut bibir Hangeng. "Bibirmu manis Hannie, aku membutuhkanmu saat ini, aku ingin itu."

"I-itu feromon sayang," Hangeng merasa gugup, apakah ia harus bercinta dengan kondisi Heechul yang sedang hamil?

"Tubuhku membutuhkanmu, Hannie."

"Baiklah," Hangeng setuju

"Kau cukup diam saja, Hannie."

Hangeng menatap Heechul yang melepaskan jubah sutra merahnya. Dia mencoba membuka celana Hangeng dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia tak tahu bahwa feromon akan berdampak seperti ini, tapi yang pasti ini akan menjadi luar biasa.

"Hannie," Heechul mengusap lembut paha Hangeng, "Apa kau pikir aku menarik?"

"T-tentu," jawab Hangeng. "Aku belum pernah bertemu orang lain sepertimu."

Hangeng tersentak saat Heechul mulai berlutut dan mencium apa yang terletak disana.

"Chullie..." Hangeng tergagap dan terengah-engah. "Kau bersinar,"

"Aku terangsang," Heechul menjelaskan, "Aku selalu bersinar saat berhubungan seks."

Hangeng tak sanggup melawan gairah yang dilampiaskan Heechul kepadanya. Dirinya akan klimaks tapi ia langsung menyuruh Heechul berhenti. Heechul berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Hangeng.

"Aku pikir, Junhui ingin kalau orangtua nya menyentuh satu sama lain." Bisik Heechul

Heechul memandu dirinya sendiri dan menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Hangeng bisa melihat kekasihnya meringis menahan sakit, meskipun begitu tubuh Heechul terus naik turun di pangkuannya. Heechul mencengkram tangannya seiring gerakan tubuhnya yang tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Heechul meningkatkan kecepatan tubuhnya di pangkuan Hangeng, ia merasa panas dan aroma air laut membuatnya semakin bergairah. Keadaan ini sama seperti saat malam pertama mereka, api mulai muncul di ruangan dan membakar benda-benda yang ada disana, lalu air yang muncul dari lantai langsung memadamkannya.

"Maaf, Chullie, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya," Hangeng terengah-engah dan menciumi leher Heechul.

"Ini baik-baik saja," Heechul merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa setiap Hangeng mencoba masuk lebih dalam, "Aku akan membakar lagi ketika kita akan klimaks."

Heechul merasakan gairahnya semakin memuncak, dalam beberapa dorongan Hangeng disana, ia bisa merasakan hangatnya milik Han ditubuhnya saat klimaks. Tak berapa lama, ia ikut klimaks di pelukan Hangeng. Heechul merasa aneh, tubuhnya tak terbakar dan ia merasa bayinya meredam semuanya.

"Chullie," Hangeng memeluknya erat dan mengusap lembut rambut Heechul, "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Ini feromon, Hannie."

"Itu bukan feromon, itu dirimu. Aku mencintaimu." Han menjawab dengan yakin dan ia mendengar suara seseorang di tempat tidur Heechul. "Ada siapa di kamarmu?"

"Seseorang pasti menghubungiku lewat cermin." Jawab Heechul, ia mengambil jubah merahnya dan mengenakannya. "Mungkin itu Wookie, dia mengatakan akan menghubungiku minggu ini."

"Oh," Hangeng mengangguk, "Haruskah aku pergi?"

"Tidak perlu," Heechul tersenyum lembut, "Pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersihkan dirimu."

Setelah Hangeng ke kamar mandi, Heechul mulai bergegas ke kamarnya dan menyentuh cermin. Ia lalu mengusap-ngusap perutnya, ada yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Wookie. Mungkin Wookie bisa membantunya mengendalikan kekuatannya.

"Hei Wookie, aku sangat senang kau menghubungiku. Aku merasa perutku membesar lebih cepat darimu dan..." Heechul mulai berbicara, matanya terfokus pada perutnya dan tidak memandang ke cermin.

"Heechul-ah!" suara wanita berseru kepadanya, Heechul menoleh ke cermin dan itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya seperti lumpuh, gelombang ketakutan memenuhi pembuluh darahnya.

"U-Umma?" Heechul panik. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata seperti kucing, menatapnya penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Kau hamil?"

"Y-ya, umma. Aku..."

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Dewi Penggoda bertanya, ia tidak percaya anaknya merahasiakan ini padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Ini sudah sekitar tiga bulan,"

"Apa?! Tiga? Kau seperti hamil delapan bulan, anakku," ia terlihat panik dan khawatir, "Dengan usia kehamilanmu yang membesar lebih cepat dari biasanya, ayahmu akan segera tahu hal ini, ia akan merasakan energi anakmu!"

"Maafkan aku, umma. Tolong jangan bilang apapun kepada appa."

"Katakan pada umma siapa ayah dari bayi itu."

Heechul tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ummanya. Ia berharap Hangeng tetap berada di kamar mandi. Jika umma melihatnya, mereka akan tamat.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################**** **  
**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**KIRA-KIRA BAKALAN SAD ATAU HAPPY ENDING YA? =_=**

 **HAYOOOOOO MAU SAD ATAU HAPPY?**

 **ATAU DEATH CHARACTER? WKWKWKWKWK**

 **CHAP 8 RILIS**

 **JAN LUPA RCL NYA YA~**

 **KAMSA~**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 ** **########################################################################**  
**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################**** **  
**

 **FIRE & WATER**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- HanGeng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- SJ member**

 ** ** _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_****

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Katakan pada umma siapa ayah dari bayi itu."

Heechul tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ummanya. Ia berharap Hangeng tetap berada di kamar mandi. Jika umma melihatnya, mereka akan tamat.

"Heechul-ah? Kau dengar apa yang umma katakan?"

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar," sela Heechul. "Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ingin buang air kecil."

"Baiklah, Chul-ah. Umma akan menunggu."

Heechul membungkuk sopan kepada ummanya. Ketika ia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, ia menemukan Hangeng bersandar di dinding dekat bak mandi dengan mengenakan jubah merah Heechul. Dia tampak bingung.

"Aku mendengar suara wanita." Hangeng berbisik, "Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus keluar."

"Itu ummaku," Heechul menjelaskan. "Dia tahu aku hamil."

"Apa yang sekarang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menggunakan cermin kamar mandi untuk menghubungi Wonnie dan kemudian aku akan mencoba meyakinkan umma bahwa dia adalah ayah bayi ini." Heechul menjelaskan, ia melangkah ke depan cermin dan menyentuhnya.

Hangeng menyaksikan permukaan cermin bergelombang dan setelah beberapa detik berubah menjadi pemandangan Siwon yang berdiri di kamarnya hanya mengenakan celana tidur hitam. Sayap besarnya yang hitam terlipat di belakang punggungnya. Dia tampak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Wonnie,aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku pikir kau akan menghabiskan malam bersama dewa air itu." Jawab Siwon, ia berjalan ke arah cermin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan menguap. "Apa yang kau butuhkan, Chullie hyung?"

"Aku bersama Hannie, tapi ummaku menghubungiku lewat cermin. Dan dia tahu aku hamil."

"Apakah dia tahu ayahnya?"

"Tidak, Hannie sedang di kamar mandi." Heechul menjelaskan, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Umma mengira aku buang air kecil. Yang sekarang harus kau lakukan adalah, datang ke kamarku secepatnya dengan membawa berbagai buahan. Bertindak seperti kau ayahnya dan seolah-olah kita hidup bersama. Kemudian, kita akan jelaskan kepadanya soal bayi ini, mengerti?"

"Baiklah," Siwon mengangguk, "Aku akan segera kesana. Hati-hati, Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" ulang Hangeng saat bayangan Siwon di cermin menghilang.

"Jangan tanyakan itu, Hannie." Heechul menggeleng, "Wonnie adalah pangeranku yang menawan."

"Terserah."

"Hannie," Heechul meletakkan tangan Hangeng di perutnya. "Lihat, Junhui tak mau kau cemburu, karena Junhui tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chullie." Hangeng menarik Heechul dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Tubuh Heechul sekarang terlalu sensitif untuk sebuah ciuman. Kulitnya mulai bersinar dan feromonnya terus keluar. Aroma kelopak bunga kini memenuhi kamar mandi. Rambut merah Heechul mulai berkilauan dan menyebabkan sebuah percikan kecil dibibir mereka.

"Akh! Apa itu?" Hangeng tersentak dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. "Bibirku seperti terbakar."

"Aku juga." Bisik Heechul sambil menyentuh bibirnya. "Aku pikir kita harus tanyakan ini dengan Sungmin."

"Sungmin?"

"Dia kan dewa cinta." Heechul menjawab, ia mendengar Siwon memasuki kamarnya dan memanggil namanya. "Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali."

"Cinta?" ulang Hangeng bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin kita baru saja melakukan hal yang serius karena ciuman itu." Heechul menjawab, ia tampak sedikit panik. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Jadi, kau yang sudah membuat anak ku hamil?"

"Ya, dewi." Siwon membungkuk. "Itu tidak direncanakan, tapi..."

"Dia laki-laki. Tentu saja itu semua sudah direncanakan." Umma Heechul terdengar marah. "Setidaknya ayah bayi itu bukan dewa air. Appamu akan murka jika dia tahu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari umma, Heechul-ah?"

"Karena appa ingin membunuh anak ini, dan dia juga ingin membunuhku." Heechul menyela, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Anakmu suatu hari nanti akan membunuh appa mu."

"Dia masih anak-anak, bahkan dia belum lahir, umma."

"Baiklah, umma akan merahasiakan hal ini. Tapi bukan untuk melindungi bayimu, tapi untuk melindungimu." Umma Heechul tersenyum, "Anakku, bisakah umma bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sangat bersinar, dan rambutmu berkilauan. Begitu pula dengan bibirmu yang memerah dan mengkilap." Umma Heechul mengamati anaknya, "Heechul–ah, coba perlihatkan tanganmu kepada umma."

"Kenapa?"

"Perlihatkan saja, sayang." Umma Heechul tersenyum sangat lembut, itu lah mengapa Heechul sangat menghormati ummanya. Sejak dulu ummanya tak pernah memarahinya dalam hal apapun.

"Baiklah," Heechul mendesah, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di tangannya. "I-ini..."

"Dugaan umma benar," Umma Heechul tersenyum senang. "Kau sudah menemukan jodohmu, sayang. Kau telah menikah dengan dewa murni."

"A-aku..." Heechul tergagap, ia melihat sebuah tattoo tercipta di tangannya. Tattoo bergambar mawar dengan tangkai berhias api, berdaun air, dan berkelopak bunga.

"Warna-warna itu..." umma Heechul melihat tattoo yang ada ditangannya sendiri. "Gambar itu mewakili dirimu dan pasanganmu."

"Seperti tattoo ditangan ibu?" tanya Heechul, ummanya mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan tattoo yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan milik Heechul, hanya saja tidak ada warna biru disana.

"Api dan temptation," umma Heechul menjelaskan, "Tangan mu memiliki 3 karakter, api sebagai tangkai, kelopak sebagai feromon penggoda dan umma hanya liat daunnya berwarna biru. Siwonnie, apakah kau dewa yang berhubungan dengan kuasa langit atau sejenisnya?"

"Aku dewa angin, jadi warnaku..."

"Akh!" seru Heechul, ia memegangi perutnya dan meringis kesakitan. "Perutku sakit, umma. Aku harus pergi."

"Aku akan panggil Leeteuk," Siwon menyentuh cermin dan membuat sosok umma Heechul memudar dari sana.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

Heechul mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil mengusap perutnya, ia sangat bingung dengan tanda yang tiba-tiba muncul ditangannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikah? Hangeng itu demigod bukan dewa murni. Hangeng dan Siwon yang berada disana hanya bisa diam melihat Heechul yang tidak bisa tenang.

"Chullie hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon menghampirinya dan mencoba menyentuh pipinya. Begitu tangannya menyentuh kulit Heechul, api langsung membakarnya. "Akkh! Hyung kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud, Wonnie. Maafkan aku."

"Chullie," Hangeng menghampirinya dan menariknya untuk duduk di tempat tidur, "Duduklah, kau pasti lelah mondar-mandir sedari tadi."

"Mengapa tanganmu tidak terbakar?" tanya Siwon

"Karena aku seutuhnya sudah menjadi miliknya," jawab Heechul lemah sambil menunjuk tangan kiri Hangeng.

"Tanganku..." bisik Hangeng, ia mengamati tattoo mawar yang sama pada tangan Heechul, "Kenapa bisa ada ini ditanganku? Apa ini?"

"Jadi. Kalian benar-benar telah menikah?" tanya Siwon tak percaya. "Bukankah itu hanya terjadi dengan dua dewa murni?"

"Aku dewa murni, aku terlahir dari pasangan dewa-dewi." Jawab Heechul, "Tapi, Hannie bukan dewa murni. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hangeng. "Jelaskan kepadaku."

"Ketika dua dewa murni bersatu, maka akan muncul perpaduan sempurna yang membentuk ikatan kekal." Jelas Heechul. "Mereka takkan terpisahkan hingga salah satu dari mereka mati. Jika sudah terikat walau mereka tidak hidup bersama, mereka tak bisa dipasangkan dengan yang lainnya. Karena itu akan beresiko terhadap yang menyentuhnya. Itulah mengapa Wonnie terbakar saat menyentuhku."

"Tapi, Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak memiliki ini."

"Mereka memang dewa, tapi bukan dewa murni. Mereka demigod. Ada darah manusia di dalam tubuh mereka."

"Tapi, aku juga setengah dewa."

"Itu yang harus aku cari tahu jawabannya. Kita harus cari Sungmin, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu."

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja sekarang dan berbicara dengan Sungmin keesokan harinya." Siwon menyarankan.

"Tidak, aku harus berbicara dengannya sekarang. Umma tidak bodoh, dia pasti mencari tahu warna biru ini." Heechul menyatakan, "Aku juga perlu berbicara dengan Leeteuk hyung."

"Warna ini adalah warna air." Jawab Heechul, "Dan berarti ayahku akan segera merasakan kekuatan bayi ini. Kita perlu mengadakan rapat. Kita sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi. Kita harus mempersiapkan serangan."

"Appamu akan menyerang anaknya sendiri?" Hangeng tak percaya.

"Ya, dia akan melakukan itu." Heechul menyatakan dengan tegas, "Dia akan membunuhku, karena aku ancaman baginya. Dia ingin menguasai seluruh alam dan ia takkan berhenti sebelum niatnya tercapai, bahkan jika harus membunuh anaknya sendiri."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Hyung, tanganmu..." Sungmin tersentak saat Heechul duduk di depannya dan tangan kirinya sedang diperiksa olehnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. Sungmin melihat tattoo di tangan kirinya. Dan ini sangat buruk.

Hangeng duduk di sebelah Heechul, ia melihat ke sekeliling, semua furniture di ruangan ini penuh dengan warna pink. Tempat tidurnya pun berselimut sutra pink. Sungmin terus melihat tattoo Heechul dengan raut wajah cemas. Rambut pirangnya di kuncir asal dan ia mengenakan jubah sutra berwarna putih.

Berdiri di belakang Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun, Dewa Keonaran itu menatap Heechul dengan mata melebar, kuku hitamnya mencengkram erat sofa di belakang Sungmin dan jubah hitamnya dibiarkan terbuka.

"Sungminnie, apakah itu..." Kyuhyun hendak bertanya tapi ia takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Ini menarik, hyung." Jawab Sungmin. "Tapi, yang bikin aku cemas adalah, ini hanya bisa tercipta jika dua dewa penuh menemukan pasangan hidup mereka untuk selamanya. Dan ini adalah penghubung mereka selama sisa hidup mereka. Ini bukti cinta mereka abadi."

"Siapa pasangannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya, "Tidak ada dewa penuh disini yang tidur dengan Heechul hyung,"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin," Sungmin melepaskan tangan Heechul dari pegangannya dan menatap Hangeng. "Hangeng-ssi, boleh aku melihat tanganmu?"

"Hangeng?" Kyuhyun menganga, dewa laut itu mengulurkan tangannya ke Sungmin, ia memiliki tattoo yang sama dengan Heechul. "Bukankah seharusnya Siwon hyung? Dia kan ayah dari anakmu hyung."

"Wonnie demigod," jawab Heechul. "Dan, dia bukan ayah anakku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kening berkerut sedikit.

"Aku berbohong kepada semua orang." Heechul mengaku, "Wonnie bukan ayah bayiku, tapi Hangeng."

"Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa merasakan cinta diantara mereka." Sungmin memegang tangan Heechul dan Hangeng. "Cinta mereka kuat, Kyunie. Mereka telah menikah."

"Tunggu, jika Hangeng adalah ayahnya..." Kyuhyun panik, "Kau membuat ramalan itu menjadi nyata. Ayahmu akan membunuhmu."

"Itulah kenapa aku berbohong." Heechul menjawab, "Semua berakhir sekarang. Umma ku menghubungiku tadi. Dia tahu aku hamil dan dia melihat tattoo ini. Ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum appa menyerang kesini."

"Kita harus beritahu yang lain." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. "Hyung, ini serius. Jika ayahmu datang kesini dia akan menemukan Hangeng. Kangin hyung sedang tak ada disini. Kami tidak memiliki dewa perang untuk membantu kita. Kita semua bisa mati."

"Sungminnie, tenang." Kyu mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya dengan memeluknya. "Kita adakan rapat dan bahas ini dengan Leeteuk hyung."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka kini sudah berkumpul di aula. Setiap dari mereka sudah mengemukakan pendapat soal masalah ini. Beberapa menyarankan untuk mengevakuasi Hangeng dan tetap bersembunyi sampai perang selesai. Ada juga yang ingin menyembunyikan Heechul dan bayinya, membiarkan Hangeng ikut berperang dengan yang lain. Pada akhirnya, keputusan diletakkan kepada pemimpin para dewa, Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu yang serius seperti ini dari kami, Heechul hyung!" Henry berteriak dari ujung meja.

"Itu lebih aman untukku dan Hannie," Heechul membela diri.

"Saranku, menyerahkanmu ke ayahmu untuk melindungi kami." Ucap Shindong asal

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk memarahi Shindong, "Heechul hyung teman kita. Aku dan Leeteuk hyung sudah membahas ini dan..."

"Kau tahu tentang ini?!" Zhoumi berteriak, ia lalu menutup mulutnya. "Maaf, itu Kibum."

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar Heechul hyung berbicara kepada Hangeng-ssi," jelas Eunhyuk. "Aku mengatakan yang ku dengar kepada Leeteuk hyung dan kami sepakat untuk merahasiakan ini."

"Aku sudah menghubungi Dewa Laut dan aku sudah memantau situasi." Leeteuk akhirnya angkat bicara. "Makanya aku tidak panik ini akan terjadi."

"Kau sudah menghubungi ayahnya Hannie?" Heechul terkejut mendengar ini. "Bukankah, Dewa laut sedang bersembunyi? Setelah ayahku mencoba membunuhnya di lautan dan saat itu Hannie tahu bahwa ayahnya mati tenggelam."

"Ayahku membantuku untuk menghubunginya." Leeteuk menjawab, "Jangan khawatir, ayahku tidak tahu kenapa aku mencari dewa laut."

"Apa yang dewa laut katakan?" Henry berseru, dan ia langsung tersenyum malu. "Itu Kibum."

"Dia mengatakan kita harus bersiap untuk perang. Kita harus melindungi satu sama lain. Heechul membutuhkan bantuan kita." Leeteuk menjelaskan, "Aku akan menghubungi Kangin dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dia mungkin bisa memberikan saran pada beberapa strategi peperangan. Untuk saat ini, aku pikir akan lebih baik jika Heechul dan Hangeng dipisahkan, kita harus menyembunyikan mereka secara terpisah. Setidaknya, mereka tidak mati bersama."

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Chullie dan bayinya." Bantah Hangeng.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Heechul meyakinkan. "Jika aku bersama denganmu, dia akan mudah menemukanmu."

"Jadi, selesai." Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya, "Siwon, Sungmin dan aku akan bersama dengan Heechul. Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa sudah waktunya kau melahirkan, Heechul. Itu bisa terjadi setiap saat. Lalu, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun akan bersama dengan Hangeng."

Hangeng menggenggam tangan Heechul erat. Situasi ini membuatnya takut. Seharusnya, ia tetap bersama Heechul. Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa saat kelahiran, sosok ayah sangat penting untuk mengurangi kesakitan yang akan dilalui oleh Heechul. Jika dia tak ada disisinya, maka Heechul bisa mati saat proses melahirkan.

"Kau takut kan, Chullie." Bisik Hangeng, "Aku juga."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hannie." Heechul mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya. "Kita pasti bisa melalui ini."

"Aku harap, aku bisa percaya pada kata-katamu saat ini, Chullie."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Hangeng-ah, kau tampak seperti ibumu," pria di cermin tersenyum menatap anaknya, "Dia pasti bangga padamu."

Hangeng berdiri di depan cermin besar, ia menatap wajah ayahnya, Dewa Laut. Ayah yang ia kira selama ini sudah mati karena tenggelam di lautan, sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Badannya yang gagah dengan wajah yang sangat memiliki jiwa keberanian dan tegas. Sejak kecil ia sangat mengagumi sosok ayahnya. Dan sekarang, ia percaya jika ayahnya adalah Dewa penguasa Lautan.

"Ayah...aku sangat merindukanmu," Hangeng ingin sekali memeluk ayahnya, "Ayah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Siapa ibuku sebenarnya?"

"Dia adalah Dewi Hujan, dia dewi paling cantik di alam para Dewa. Dia kuat, sangat kuat."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dimana dia?"

"Dia dibunuh oleh dewa api, ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menolong ayah di lautan."

"Ayah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan kekuatanku, aku belum bisa mengontrolnya."

"Kekuatanmu terhubung pada emosimu." Dewa laut menjelaskan, "Semakin kuat emosimu, maka semakin kuat juga kekuatanmu. Tetap fokus. Pikirkan hal yang bisa menenangkanmu, maka kau bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu. Fokusku adalah wajah ibumu. Apa yang bisa membuatmu tenang, anakku?"

"I-itu..." Donghae kembali teringat akan ciuman pertama mereka, wajah cantik Heechul dan malam pertama mereka. "Chullie, aku pernah hampir membunuhnya karena kekuatanku tak terkendali, lalu dia menciumku dan aku bisa fokus."

"Itu bagus, gunakan itu untuk membuat koneksi dengannya dan kontrol kekuatanmu." Ucap dewa laut, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, anakku. Jika kita berbicara terlalu lama, dewa api akan segera merasakan kekuatanku."

Wajah dewa laut memudar dari cermin dan digantikan dengan wajah Hangeng sendiri. Sebelum Hangeng menjauh dari cermin, ia mendengar suara menggema di cermin, menandakan ada yang mencoba menghubunginya.

"Sentuh cerminnya, Hangeng-ssi," ucap Eunhyuk.

Hangeng kini berada di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang sedikit gelap. Leeteuk hyung bilang, tempat ini seperti labirin, takkan ada yang bisa menemukan mereka. Donghae tengah berjaga-jaga didekat pintu. Dan Kyuhyun tengah mempersiapkan senjata-senjata.

Hangeng menyentuh cerminnya, ia menyaksikan wajah Leeteuk ada disana. Heechul tidur meringkuk, ia terus saja memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. Ia melihat Leeteuk mempersiapkan peralatan medis dan bak air yang dibuat menjadi gelembung-gelembung besar oleh sihirnya. Siwon berdiri di dekat pintu dan sesekali melirik ke jendela, ia sedang mengawasi sesuatu. Sedangkan Sungmin terus membantu Heechul untuk menenangkannya dari kesakitan.

"Chullie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hangeng.

"Tak bisakah kau merasakannya?" Heechul kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Hangeng merasakan Heechul mengalami kesakitan yang luar biasa. Seperti sesuatu membakar perutnya.

"Apa sakit, Chullie?" Hangeng berbisik sedih

"Hannie," Heechul terengah-engah. "Bayinya akan keluar. Aku bisa merasakannya bergerak terus. Junhui ingin dilahirkan sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa melahirkan tanpa Ryeowook?"

"Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti."

"Aku sudah membaca buku Ryeowook. Tanpa Ryeowook disini. Prosesnya akan memakan waktu yang lama dan rumit, aku harus mencoba mengeluarkan darah dan plasenta nya lewat gelembung air yang ku buat. Ini akan terasa sangat sakit. Lalu aku akan mencoba mengangkat bayinya dengan gelembung air lainnya, dan itu akan jauh lebih sakit."

"Bukankah itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Ryeowook?" seru Hangeng.

"Aku sudah bilang, ini akan memakan waktu lama. Bisa berjam-jam." Leeteuk menjelaskan, "Semakin lama akan semakin terasa sakit, apalagi ayah bayi ini tak hadir. Saat gelembung pertama dimasukkan, ayah bayinya harus menyalurkan energi untuk memudahkan aku mengangkat gelembungnya dan meringankan sakitnya."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada disana?" Hangeng bertanya, ia terdengar panik.

"Terpaksa, Heechul yang harus menetralisir sakitnya dan sejujurnya itu berbahaya. Dia bisa kehabisan darah dan fatalnya, ia bisa mati setelah bayinya terangkat."

"Aku akan kesana." Hangeng menyatakan tegas, "Aku tak bisa bersembunyi disini sementara Chullie kesakitan seperti itu."

"Aku tak apa-apa." Heechul menoleh kearah cermin. "Berhenti bersikap pesimis. Keselamatanmu dan Junhui jauh lebih penting."

"Tidak, aku takkan tinggal diam disini. Aku akan kesana." Hangeng hendak pergi tapi tertahan karena teriakan kesakitan Heechul, "Chullie bertahanlah. Katakan padaku, kau ada dimana?!"

"Ini terlalu berbahaya, aku..." kata-kata Heechul terputus, ia mendengar ledakan besar dan Siwon melebarkan sayap hitamnya.

Hangeng bisa melihat dengan jelas ruangan Heechul bergoyang karena ledakan dan api besar terlihat dari luar jendela.

"Apa itu?!" teriak Hangeng

"Gerbang sudah hancur." Leeteuk menjawab, "Heechul, ayahmu sudah datang."

"Apa kita akan selamat?" Sungmin berbisik

"Dia sudah membakar sebagian tempat kita," ucap Siwon sambil melirik ke jendela. "Leeteuk hyung, Sungmin! Bisakah proses kelahirannya dimulai sekarang? Kita sudah tak punya waktu lagi."

Heechul beringsut dari tempat tidurnya, ia tejatuh saat mencoba turun dari sana, ia merangkak menghampiri cermin. Sambil memegangi perutnya ia mencoba berdiri. Ia menyentuh cermin dan merabanya. Jari lentiknya tepat berada di pantulan wajah Hangeng.

"Tetap aman berada disana." Heechul berbisik, suara ledakan terdengar semakin dekat. "Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Hannie. Maafkan aku."

Heechul memutuskan sambungan dengan Hangeng. "Tunggu!" Hangeng berteriak dan gambar Heechul memudar.

"Aku harus pergi kesana."

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini." Donghae berdiri dan menghadang Hangeng menuju pintu.

"Dia membutuhkanku," Hangeng memohon. "Aku harus berada disana saat bayinya lahir. Kumohon."

"Maaf, Hangeng-ssi. Keselamatanmu lebih penting," Kyuhyun menghampiri Hangeng, "Heechul hyung mengorbankan dirinya untukmu dan Junhui. Jika kau pergi dari sini kau akan mati. Apa kau mau jika yang di lakukannya selama ini sia-sia oleh keegoisanmu?"

Hangeng terjatuh berlutut dan menangis. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukuli lantai terus-terusan. Ia merasa sangat menyedihkan tak bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Chullie."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################**** **  
**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**APA-APAAN INI =_=**

 **TOLONG JANGAN TIMPUK SAYA DENGAN ALUR DI CHAP INI~**

 **SUDAH TERTULIS DISANA KALAU ...**

 **DHUAR!**

 **RCL YAK~**

 **CHAP 9 MUNCUL~**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- HanGeng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- SJ member**

 **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hangeng duduk di lantai, ia menekuk kedua kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak frustasi dan sedih. Ia mencoba menutup matanya, merasakan kesakitan yang Heechul alami diatas sana. Bahkan kini ia menangis lagi, ia tak sanggup merasakan kesakitan yang dialami kekasihnya. Ia bisa mendengar jeritan Heechul di telinganya. Ia tak tahan lagi, ia harus berada disana. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Kumohon, aku harus keluar dari sini." Hangeng memohon, "Dia sedang kesakitan, kalian pasti tahu kan, aku harus disana saat dia melahirkan."

"Maaf, Hangeng-ssi. Kami tak bisa mengambil resiko itu." Eunhyuk meminta maaf.

"Tapi..." Hangeng mulai membantah, tapi terganggu oleh suara ledakan keras yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Dia semakin dekat dengan kita," Kyuhyun berbisik, dan ia mulai menancapkan tongkat hitam ke lantai dengan kristal hitam diujung atasnya. Seketika ruangan mereka dilindungi oleh portal yang tak terlihat. "Portal ini tak bisa menahan dewa api, hanya saja ini bisa memperlambat dia kesini."

Tiba-tiba sosok muncul di bawah kaki Kyuhyun dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersentak ketakutan. "Kibum! Bisakah kau muncul dari tempat yang normal?!"

"Maaf," Kibum meminta maaf, menggunakan Eunhyuk sebagai suaranya. "Aku diutus untuk memperingatkan kalian. Dewa api tidak datang sendiri, ia membawa ribuan pasukan api nya. Mereka sudah membakar tempat Leeteuk hyung. Kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Dimana dewa api sekarang?" tanya Donghae

"Dia sudah dekat dengan tempat persembunyian Heechul hyung. Shindong, Zhoumi, Henry, dan Siwon mencoba untuk melawan dewa api, mereka sedang memperlambat waktu. Dan..." kata-kata Kibum terputus saat ia mendengar suara retakan.

"Gawat, portalnya hampir rusak." Kyuhyun cemas

"Hangeng-ssi, kami harus memindahkanmu ke tempat yang lebih aman."

"Bagaimana dengan bumi? Dewa api tak bisa merasakan kekuatan kita di bumi kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyarankan.

"Pertama, kita tidak bisa teleport ke bumi. Hanya Heechul hyung dan dewa penuh yang bisa." Kibum menjawab melalui Eunhyuk.

"Aku dewa penuh. Aku bisa teleport, kan?" jawab Hangeng

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidak,"

"Kita harus bergerak cepat!" Donghae berseru, ledakan sudah semakin dekat dan portal yang dibuat Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya rusak.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Heechul disini." Hangeng keberatan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, kekuatan apa di bumi yang bisa membantunya melahirkan? Dia akan mati." Jelas Kibum, kali ini ia menggunakan suara Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon, Hangeng-ssi." Eunhyuk memohon, "Heechul hyung ingin kau selamat, penuhi keinginannya. Kami mohon."

"Aku..." Hangeng tergagap, ia kembali mendengar teriakan kesakitan Heechul di telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan Heechul meneriakkan namanya. Ia ingin sekali meringankan sakitnya, tapi ia tak punya waktu lagi.

"Hangeng-ssi, cepat!" seru Kyuhyun, "Mereka mulai menuju kemari."

"Maaf, Hangeng-ssi." Donghae mengambil tangan Hangeng dan menariknya keluar lorong.

"Chullie-ah..." bisik Hangeng, penglihatannya kini tertutup oleh air mata. "Maafkan aku."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Semakin mereka menjauh dari tempat Heechul, semakin lemah koneksi dirinya dengan Heechul. Hangeng bisa merasakan Heechul dalam dirinya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana gelembung itu masuk ke perut Heechul dan kembali keluar dengan darah didalamnya. Kepanikan, ketakutan yang dilalui Heechul saat ini, semua bisa dirasakan olehnya. Bahkan saat seperti ini, Heechul masih memikirkan keselamatan dirinya. rasa bersalahnya kini perlahan muncul, Hangeng tak bisa diam seperti ini.

Ia menyentak tangannya dari cengkraman Donghae dan mulai berlari menuju tempat Heechul. Kyuhyun memanggilnya untuk tidak menjadi egois, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Eunhyuk menyihir sisi-sisi labirin untuk memblokir jalan Hangeng. Hangeng menyodorkan tangannya kedepan dan membuat gelombang air besar membuat labirin rusak dan menghilang.

Hangeng bisa mendengar suara teman-temannya berlari mengejarnya. Ia menyusuri lorong-lorong yang dipenuhi kepulan asap tebal. Ia bisa merasakan energi Heechul yang melemah, dia hanya berharap bahwa dia belum terlambat.

"Hangeng-ssi, tunggu!" Donghae berseru, "Kami akan membantumu menemukan Heechul. Jadi, jangan berpisah dari kami, mengerti?"

"Ini gila, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menggerutu, ia berjalan di belakang Eunhyuk yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghilangkan asap dan meniupkan udara segar. "Kau akan membuat kita semua mati."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia berarti untukku. Aku tak bisa kehilangannya. Apa kau mengerti yang kurasakan?!"

"Kau pikir aku tak mengerti?" Kyuhyun mulai terpancing emosinya, "Sungmin ada disana! Kau pikir itu mudah bagiku meninggalkannya disana? kau pikir aku tidak takut jika Sungmin-ku mati? hah?!"

"Sudah cukup," Eunhyuk menengahi, "Jika ingin selamat kita harus kerja sama."

"Aku bisa pergi dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi," saran Kibum melalu suara Donghae dan melayang menembus dinding, meninggalkan mereka sendirian di lorong yang penuh asap.

Hangeng mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Heechul saat ini. Saat ia mencoba melakukannya, ia mendapatkan penglihatan, seolah-olah ia berada di dalam pikiran Heechul dan melihat melalui matanya. Hangeng bisa melihat Leeteuk yang terus berusaha mengeluarkan gelembung air dari perutnya. Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya mencoba membantu Leeteuk menyalurkan energinya ke tubuh Heechul.

"Leeteuk hyung, denyut nadi Heechul hyung melemah," Sungmin berbicara, "Tubuhnya tak bisa menyalurkan energi lagi. Jika seperti ini, akan susah untuk mengangkat bayinya."

"Aku bisa," bisik Heechul. "Aku bisa menyalurkan energiku lagi. Beri aku waktu."

"Kita tak punya waktu lagi, Heechul. Kau perlu kekuatan penuhmu untuk menetralisir sakitnya, tapi jika kau keluarkan, ayahmu akan tahu kau dimana. Kau, berikut bayimu, akan mati." jelas Leeteuk.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Hannie ada disini." bisik Heechul, suaranya menegang. "Aku bisa melakukannya, kumohon Leeteuk hyung."

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus memaksakan anakmu terangkat, kalau tidak ia akan mati karena terlalu lama di dalam gelembungku."

"Selamatkan dia." Sela Heechul, "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jika akhirnya aku mati, selamatkan Junhui, kumohon."

"Chullie-ah, tidak..." bisik Hangeng, suaranya entah bagaimana membuat Heechul mendengarnya disana.

"Hannie?" Heechul berbicara lantang, "Apa kau ada disini?"

"Tunggu aku, aku akan kesana."

"Jangan!" Heechul panik, "Jangan kesini. Kau harus pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Hangeng berjanji, tiba-tiba koneksinya terputus dan ia mendengar teriakan Heechul di telinganya.

"Chullie!" Hangeng membuka matanya dan melihat Kibum kembali, "Aku kehilangan koneksiku dengan Heechul. Sesuatu pasti terjadi disana."

"Pintu masuk kesana diblokir oleh api." Kibum menginformasikan melalui suara Eunhyuk. "Zhoumi, Shindong dan Siwon sedang menghadang pasukan api, tapi mereka tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Henry sedang berjaga di depan kamar Heechul."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hangeng masih bisa merasakan Heechul, ia bisa merasakan Heechul memanggil dirinya. Jika ia masih merasakan Heechul, itu berarti Heechul masih hidup.

"Dimana Chullie?" Hangeng bertanya saat ia datang dan berhenti di depan Henry.

"Tenanglah," Henry mengintip dari balik bahu Hangeng, ia melihat dinding air yang melapisi lorong. "Kau akan membanjiri lorong."

Henry membuka pintu kamar Heechul, "Cepat, masuklah. Aku akan berjaga diluar."

"Terima kasih Henry," Hangeng melihat seluruh kamar Heechul dipenuhi oleh api biru, "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Chullie membakar tempat ini?"

"Tidak, api Heechul hyung selalu merah. Aku belum pernah melihat api biru ini."

"Aku pernah." Hangeng berbisik, pikirannya kembali ke malam ia kehilangan ibunya.

"Apa maksud..." kata-kata Henry terpotong saat api biru itu membentuk sosok berbentuk manusia, hanya saja sosok itu terbuat dari api. Hangeng mundur perlahan ke dinding. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang, sebagian lagi rambutnya berwarna merah. Di punggungnya terdapat sayap yang kokoh. Ia memegang dua senjata di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Wajahnya hanya tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Heechul. Tak diragukan lagi, pria yang berdiri di hadapannya pasti ayah Heechul.

"Apa maksud..." kata-kata Henry terpotong saat api biru itu membentuk sosok berbentuk manusia, hanya saja sosok itu terbuat dari api. Hangeng mundur perlahan ke dinding. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang, sebagian lagi rambutnya berwarna merah. Di punggungnya terdapat sayap yang kokoh. Ia memegang dua senjata di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Wajahnya hanya tampak bebrapa tahun lebih tua daripada Heechul. Tak diragukan lagi, pria yang berdiri di hadapannya pasti ayah Heechul.

"Jadi, anakku telah menyembunyikan orang yang diramalkan akan menjadi pemimpin alam dewa?" Orang itu berbicara, "Aku anggap itu adalah penyebab lemahnya kondisi anakku. Dia sekarat, kau tahu? Tak bisakah kau merasakannya?"

"Biarkan aku pergi dan aku akan menyelamatkannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku melahirkan bayi itu." Dewa api menggeleng, "Bayi yang merupakan kunci kehancuranku."

"Tapi, Heechul itu anakmu."

"Jika saja kau tidak bertemu dengan anakku, maka ini takkan terjadi. Kau yang telah membunuhnya, bukan aku. Ini salahmu, anak dewa laut."

"Jika kau tidak menyingkir, maka aku harus membuatmu menyingkir dari sana!"

"Hangeng-ssi, jangan!" seru Henry

"Jangan mengganggu kami, manusia setengah dewa." Dewa api menembakkan bola apinya ke arah Henry.

Henry melompat mundur dan menghindar dari serangan bola api, bola api itu kini membentuk dinding api, menghalangi dia dari dewa api dan Hangeng. Hangeng mulai putus asa, ia merasakan koneksinya dengan Heechul memudar. Tiba-tiba api biru datang menyerangnya, dengan mudah Hangeng membalas serangan dewa api dengan gelombang airnya.

"Kekuatanmu meningkat dengan baik," dewa api menyeringai. "Anakku pasti telah mengajarkanmu banyak hal. Sayang sekali kau tidak akan bisa berterima kasih padanya. Bisakah kau merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?"

"Tutup matamu dan rasakan dirinya dengan kekuatanmu." Dewa api memerintahkan, "Coba dan rasakan pasangan berhargamu itu."

"Jika aku menutup mataku, maka kau akan menyerangku."

"Lakukan dengan mata terbuka. Aku pikir kau perlu merasakannya sekarang."

Hangeng ragu-ragu untuk melakukan yang diperintahkan dewa api. Ia merasa ini jebakan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia perlu berkoneksi dengan kekasihnya. Dengan tetap menatap dewa api, Hangeng berusaha melakukan koneksi dengan Heechul. Ia merasakan hal yang aneh, kenapa tidak ada koneksi, bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan emosi Heechul.

"Kau terlambat," dewa api menyeringai, "Urusan dengan anakku sudah selesai, sekarang aku akan mengurusmu."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hangeng kehilangan kontrol atas emosi dan kekuatannya. Itu semua karena makhluk yang berdiri di depannya. Hangeng melihat ke kanan dan kiri, ia terjebak di ruangan dengan api biru di sekelilingnya. Tapi ia melihat celah, ada tempat untuk lari. Ia bisa mendengar biola Henry, bersama suara Eunhyuk juga yang lainnya.

"Kuharap kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri." Ucap dewa api. "Kau lah penyebab semua kekacauan ini, kau yang menyebabkan ramalan itu menjadi nyata. Kau membuat anakku mengkhianatiku, dan sekarang dia mati karena dirimu. Ini semua salahmu!"

Kata-kata dewa api menenggelamkan pikirannya, menyebabkan emosinya makin tak bisa dikendalikan. Apakah ini salahnya? Memiliki Heechul apakah tindakan tidak benar? Tidak peduli apa itu, Hangeng sudah berada pada batasnya, ia membuat dinding di sekelilingnya berlubang diterjang gelombang air. Gelombang-gelombang air itu terus menyerang dewa api. Menyebabkan dinding salah satu ruangan di kamar Heechul runtuh.

Melalui dinding itu, Hangeng bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan. Dia mendengar tangisan bayi disana. Ia bisa melihat sekilas darah dilantai. Bahkan ia bisa melihat Heechul masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Matanya tertutup dan ia tak bergerak.

Dewa api tersentak saat mendengar tangisan bayi dan berbalik menuju ke arah suara. Hangeng tak bisa membiarkan makhluk ini mendapatkan Junhui. Kemarahannya kini terbentuk dengan gelombang air yang mengisi penuh lorong dari lantai hingga langit-langit. Dewa api terkejut, kini air menyelimutinya dan mulai mencekiknya. Tidak seperti Hangeng yang bisa bernafas normal di air. Dewa api mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk bisa lepas dari air dan ia pergi dari sana. Hangeng menghentikan airnya, ia takut Junhui dan dewa lainnya tenggelam.

Seluruh dewa telah berkumpul di ruangan tempat Heechul melahirkan. Dewa api telah pergi untuk saat ini, tapi ia takkan berdiam diri terlalu lama. Dia akan kembali. Dan mereka harus cepat pergi dari sini.

"Tidak, Hangeng-ssi," Leeteuk menahan tangan Hangeng, ia hendak melangkah menghampiri Heechul yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Jangan kesana."

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Hangeng berteriak, ia marah karena tak bisa melihat kekasihnya. "Aku tak bisa merasakannya. Mengapa aku tak bisa merasakan Heechul?!"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	10. Chapter 10

**JUNHUI ANAK HANCHUL**

 **ANAK BIASSS GUEEEE~**

 **TAPI GUE NAKSIRNYA SEKOP =_= #DHUAR**

 **CHAP 10 RILIS**

 **RCL YA~**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **###########################################################################**

* * *

 **###########################################################################**

"Tidak, Hangeng-ssi," Leeteuk menahan tangan Hangeng, ia hendak melangkah menghampiri Heechul yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Jangan kesana."

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Hangeng berteriak, ia marah karena tak bisa melihat kekasihnya. "Aku tak bisa merasakannya. Mengapa aku tak bisa merasakan Heechul?!"

"Tubuhnya kehabisan energi, ia mengeluarkan semua energinya untuk membantuku mengangkat Junhui. Aku minta maaf, aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Tidak, dia tidak mati!" Hangeng berteriak, ia mendorong Leeteuk dan menghampiri Heechul, "Chullie-ah, bangun. Kau tak ingin melihat Junhui? Junhui sudah lahir, ia selamat, begitupun aku. Kumohon Chullie jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Kita harus pergi," ucap Sungmin sambil menggendong Junhui yang menangis. "Kita perlu mengamankan anakmu, Hangeng-ssi."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," Hangeng menggeleng, ia menggenggam tangan Heechul. "Dia belum mati. Chullie sangat kuat. Dia akan bangun."

"Hangeng..." Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah api biru yang muncul di lorong kamar. "Dia kembali. Kita harus pergi."

"Aku takkan meninggalkannya!"

"Kau harus!" Leeteuk berteriak, "Anakmu membutuhkanmu dan hanya kau satu-satunya disini yang bisa teleport. Kau harus membawa Junhui pergi dari sini."

"Tapi..."

"Heechul hyung tidak ingin ia mati sia-sia melihat kau dan Junhui dalam bahaya." Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan, "Dia menyelamatkan hidupmu juga Junhui dan sekarang kau yang harus menyelamatkan Junhui. Tolong, demi Heechul hyung."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Hangeng, ia mencium bibir Heechul yang mulai dingin, ciuman lembut Hangeng membuat tattoo di tangan mereka berkilauan.

"Hangeng-ssi, bawa Junhui dan pergi," ucap Siwon dengan suara rendah, "Bawa dia ke bumi, itu satu-satunya tempat yang aman."

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya teleport. Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya."

"Berkosentrasi pada tempat yang ingin kau tuju." Siwon menjelaskan, "Itulah bagaimana Chullie hyung melakukannya."

"Kami akan menemukanmu setelah itu," Leeteuk menjelaskan. "Dia semakin mendekat. Cepat Hangeng-ssi!"

"Bagaimana dengan Chullie? Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan dia disini." Hangeng memohon, ia melihat api biru mulai mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Pergi!" Siwon berteriak.

Sambil memeluk Junhui yang menangis, Hangeng memikirkan bumi. Dia melihat pantai, ombak dan udara laut. Hangeng melakukan seperti yang Siwon katakan, dengan sekejap Hangeng menghilang seperti asap di udara, terbang melalui langit hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tepi pantai.

 **###########################################################################**

* * *

 **###########################################################################**

Hangeng berdiri di wastafel dapur yang sedikit berantakan, ia sedang mencuci sayuran dan buah-buahan dari kebun. Dia sibuk mempersiapkan makan siang untuk teman-temannya. Dia melihat keluar lewat jendela, menyaksikan putranya tumbuh besar dan sedang bermain dengan sepupunya, Ryeowoon dan Jongri.

Rambut coklatnya sangat pas untuk kulitnya yang putih. Matanya perpaduan dari warna merah dan biru. Ia sangat sempurna. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, selama enam belas tahun mereka tinggal di bumi, dan ini tahun ke enam belas tanpa Heechul.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil memotong beberapa sayuran. "Kau menatap kosong ke luar jendela."

"Aku hanya berpikir," jawab Hangeng, ia tersenyum lembut dan melihat Sungmin yang ingin bergabung bermain tapi diacuhkan oleh Junhui.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Heechul," jawab Hangeng dengan nada sedih. "Aku selalu merindukannya."

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang membanggakan Heechul hyung, membesarkan Junhui." Ryeowook meyakinkan, "Dia sangat mencintai kalian berdua."

"Aku tidak percaya aku meninggalkannya seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya mereka juga meninggalkan Heechul."

"Ini sudah enam belas tahun. Kau tidak punya pilihan dan mereka juga. Heechul hyung tidak ingin ada yang terluka karenanya."

"Aku tahu," Hangeng memperhatikan Junhui yang sedang mencoba membakar rambut Sungmin, ia tersenyum kecil melihat kenakalan anaknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan mengambil pisau, ia mulai memotong-motong mentimun untuk salad. "Kadang-kadang ketika aku tidur di malam hari, aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya disisiku. Perasaan itu semakin kuat beberapa hari ini. Aku pikir aku sudah gila."

"Kau hanya merindukannya. Kau pasti sulit membesarkan Junhui sendirian."

"Tidak. Kalian membantu banyak, Junhui senang tinggal dengan kalian." Hangeng tersenyum, "Aku senang kalian semua memutuskan untuk tinggal di bumi. Aku tahu ini mungkin sulit untuk kalian."

"Disini kami tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuh kami, tapi kami tak punya tempat lain untuk pergi. Ini rumah sekarang. Aku akan terbiasa dengan penuaan nantinya. Ah~ tidak, aku sudah tua."

"Tidak, kau tidak tua," Hangeng tertawa, "Lihat, wajahmu tidak tua sedikitpun padahal sudah melewati enam belas tahun di bumi. Kau masih seperti dua puluh tahun."

"Hangeng-ssi!" suara panik Sungmin terdengar dari halaman, "Junhui menghilang!"

"Apa?!" Hangeng berteriak keluar jendela, matanya mencari-cari Junhui disana. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami sedang bermain, dia mencoba membakar rambut Jongri, Jongri mengejarnya dan dia lari bersembunyi, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya." Jelas Sungmin.

"Aku harus pergi mencarinya."

 **###########################################################################**

* * *

 **###########################################################################**

Semua orang panik mencari Junhui. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka dibuat cemas olehnya. Dia memiliki sikap tak terduga dan sangat nakal, seperti Heechul. Hangeng khawatir tentang putranya, ia mencoba mencari di dekat pantai. Junhui satu-satunya penghubung dengan Heechul. Wajah dan sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Heechul, tapi ia tak bisa berenang sama seperti dirinya.

"Junhui!" Hangeng memanggil putranya saat ia mendekati pantai. "Dimana kau?!"

Junhui mencintai air, tapi ia juga takut. Ia bagian dari dewa api, maka ia tak bisa dekat dengan air. Istimewanya, ia bisa mengendalikan air dan menggabungkannya dengan api.

"Appa!" suara Junhui terdengar dari batu-batu di pantai. "Appa! Aku disini!"

Hangeng berbalik arah suara putranya memanggilnya, dan ia menemukan anaknya duduk di atas batu besar. Pakaian dan rambutnya basah kuyup, ia juga menggigil.

"Junhui, apa yang terjadi?" Hangeng bertanya, ia melepas jaketnya dan menempatkannya di tubuh anaknya. "Kenapa kau basah? Ayo kita pulang, dan ganti pakaianmu."

"Aku jatuh," jawab Junhui. "Aku berlari menghindari Jongri, dan mencoba bersembunyi, tapi aku terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam air."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hangeng panik, "Kau kan tidak bisa berenang, kau bisa tenggelam."

"Seorang pria berambut merah menyelamatkanku." Junhui menjelaskan, "Aku tidak bisa ke permukaan. Dan dia menarikku keluar dari air."

"Pria? Dimana dia sekarang?" Hangeng bertanya, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat takut.

"Disana," jawab Junhui sambil menujuk ke laut. "Tapi ia sudah pergi sebelum appa datang,"

"Kita harus kembali kerumah." Hangeng membantu putranya, ia menggendong Junhui di punggungnya. "Jangan mendekatinya lagi jika kau melihat pria berambut merah itu. Mengerti?"

"Kenapa? Dia indah. Dia menarikku keluar dari air dan dia bilang wajahku mirip seseorang." Junhui menjelaskan, ia melihat liontin merah bentuk api dari sakunya. "Dan dia memberikanku ini."

"Apa itu, sini appa lihat," Hangeng mengambil liontin itu dari putranya. "Aku pikir kau tidak boleh menyimpan ini."

"Tapi, appa..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," Hangeng memarahi, "Ryeowook ahjussi akan memberikanmu pakaian hangat dan air hangat untuk mandi. Bersihkan dirimu. Dan jangan nakal, kau membakar rambut Sungmin ahjussi kan?"

"Appa tidak seru, menyebalkan." Junhui cemberut, appa nya selalu protes soal kenakalannya.

"Appa punya kue dan hadiah untukmu dirumah, ingat ini hari apa?"

"Wah kue! Ini hari ulang tahunku! Tentu aku ingat!" Junhui berseru senang seperti anak kecil dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi appa nya, "Appa yang terbaik."

 **###########################################################################**

* * *

 **###########################################################################**

Junhui masuk ke dalam rumah dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Ia tak perduli dengan tatapan cemas dari dewa-dewa disekitarnya. Dan itu membuat semua orang menghela nafas.

"Ada dimana dia tadi?" Leeteuk bertanya, ia mendekati Hangeng dan duduk disampingnya. "Apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Dia jatuh ke dalam air." Hangeng menjawab, ia menyerahkan liontinnya kepada Leeteuk. "Dia bilang seorang pria berambut merah menyelamatkannya dan memberinya ini. Apakah kau pikir itu adalah dewa api?"

"Apa?" Leeteuk mengamati liontin di tangannya. "Tapi, mengapa ia menyelamatkannya? Bukankah ia ingin Junhui mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku pikir kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Aku setuju, tapi kita akan kemana?"

"Kota? Populasi manusia sebanyak itu, mungkin akan sulit jika dewa api menemukan kita."

"Kami demigod, dan anakmu? Temperamennya belum terkontrol, Bagaimana jika dia membakar seseorang atau menenggelamkannya? Bukankah itu alasanmu mengapa kau tidak menyekolahkan Junhui ke kota."

"Beri aku waktu. Kita tidak bisa tinggal disini lebih lama lagi. Ini terlalu berbahaya."

 **###########################################################################**

* * *

 **###########################################################################**

Junhui tertidur nyenyak setelah Hangeng menceritakan tentang umma nya. Hangeng merasa Junhui harus tahu seperti apa umma nya. Hangeng menatap liontin api di telapak tangannya. Mengapa dewa api telah menyelamatkan anaknya? Benarkah itu dia, atau hanya imajinasi Junhui? Tapi, darimana ia dapatkan liontin ini?

Hangeng seperti mencium bau asap, ia bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Ia melihat api biru sudah membakar pintu depan rumahnya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun mencoba memadamkannya dengan kekuatan mereka. Hanya ada satu orang yang menggunakan api biru, dewa api.

"Sial!" Hangeng mengumpat, ia berlari menuju kamarnya, dimana putranya tertidur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook

"Aku harus membawa Junhui pergi dari sini." Ia menggendong Junhui yang tertidur pulas di punggungnya, ia bersiap untuk teleport.

"Tunggu, kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hangeng, dan ia pun menghilang.

 **###########################################################################**

* * *

 **###########################################################################**

Hangeng menghela nafas dan mengamati sekitar. Dimana dia sekarang, dia tidak yakin. Dia tidak memiliki lokasi yang digambarkan dalam pikirannya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Heechul. Junhui memeluk lengannya kuat, ia terbangun dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia teleport.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita aman Junhui." Hangeng meyakinkan putranya, "Maaf aku membangunkanmu."

"Dimana kita, appa?" tanya Junhui.

"Appa juga tidak tahu," jawab Hangeng, matanya mengamati ruangan sekali lagi.

Ruang yang gelap, dinding yang terbuat dari batu vulkanik dan lantai hitam yang dingin. Ada sebuah tempat tidur besar dari kaca vulkanik mengkilap dan terbungkus seprai sutra merah dan bantal merah. Furniture diruangan ini semua serba merah dan mengkilap. Sebuah sofa merah menyala terletak di depan perapian besar. Puluhan vas bunga mawar dengan aroma kelopak bunga menggoda menghiasi ruangan. Ada dua pintu di dalam ruangan, satu besar di sebelah kanan dan di satu sisinya sedikit lebih kecil.

"Tetap dekat dengan appa, Junhui." Ia mulai bergerak menuju pintu besar di sebelah kanan.

"Appa, mau kemana?"

"Appa hanya perlu melihat dimana kita berada."

Hangeng membuka pintu besar di hadapannya, ia mengintip sedikit. Ruangan di dalamnya juga terbuat dari dinding vulkanik. Ruangan itu diterangi oleh api merah tua, dengan obor api biru di sudut-sudut ruangan. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Hangeng bersembunyi di dalam ruangan itu dan menarik Junhui bersamanya.

"Kau harus tenang, mengerti?" Hangeng meyakinkan putranya dan membuka lemari pakaian disana. Ia menempatkan Junhui didalam lemari pakaian. "Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, jangan keluar sampai aku kembali."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, lakukan apa yang appa katakan." Hangeng mendengar suara wanita yang menuju kemari.

"Aku mencintaimu, appa." Junhui berbisik, ia memberikan ciuman di pipi ayahnya sebelum menutup pintu lemari.

 **###########################################################################**

* * *

 **###########################################################################**

Wanita itu berhenti bicara, ia lalu keluar dari ruangan dan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Hangeng melebarkan matanya melihat orang yang kini tengah terduduk lemah di tempat tidurnya. Hangeng tak bisa bernafas seolah-olah ia berada di sebuah mimpi. Ini tidak nyata, kan?

"Chullie..."

 **###########################################################################**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**LAGI POTEK MERETEK TEK TEK~**

 **KENAPA SEKOP-KU KAYAK SIWON =_=**

 **DAH KAYAK JABLAY, HERAN**

 **SINI DEDEK, KAKA BELAI-BELAI~**

 **SEKOPPPPPPPPPPP YA ALLAHHH KENAPA GUE BISA NAKSIR ENTE**

 **PADAHAL ADA JUNHUI, ADA JUNGHAN DUA ANGEL (?) OKE~ RALAT. SATU ANGEL DAN SATU ALIEN ITU...**

 **MEREKA MEMPESONAKU, TAPI PILIHANKU JATUH PADAMU SEKOP**

 **JADI PLIS~ BERHENTI NGE-JABLAY YA DEK~**

 **OKE CHAP 11 RILIS**

 **BAGI GUE INI CHAP MALESIN~**

 **MALES NGETIK~ MALES BIKIN ALUR~ MALES NGAPA-NGAPAIN POKOKNYA**

 **JADI INI HASIL KEMALASAN GUE~**

 **RCL YAK JELEKNYA**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- HanGeng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- SJ member**

 **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Chullie..."

"Hannie?" Heechul tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hangeng. "Bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini? Dimana Junhui? Apa kau bersamanya? Dimana dia Hannie?"

"Kau masih hidup?" tanya Hangeng, suaranya gemetar. "Tidak, ini tidak nyata. Aku pasti bermimpi."

"Hannie, tenang. Aku mau kau memberitahuku dimana Junhui?" Heechul melirik ke pintu kamarnya sesekali, takut jika umma nya tiba-tiba datang dan melihat Hangeng berada disini. "Apakah ayahku mendapatkannya? Apakah dia aman? Dimana Junhui? Dimana dia, Hannie!"

"Dia aman," jawab Hangeng, "Junhui disini."

"Appa! Dia orang yang menyelamatkanku saat aku tenggelam." Junhui tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Heechul. "Ahjussi cantik~ aku suka dengan liontin yang kau berikan, tapi appa mengambilnya dan tidak memberikannya kembali kepadaku. Dimana kita? Apa ini rumahmu? Kau tinggal disini ahjussi?"

"Junhui." Hangeng memarahinya, ia menghela nafas dengan ketidak sopanan anaknya, anak ini benar-benar mirip umma nya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa disini?" Heechul bertanya, suaranya terdengar panik.

"Ketika dewa api muncul, aku membawa Junhui dengan teleport. Aku tidak tahu kemana harus pergi, hal yang kupikirkan adalah dirimu."

"Aku mengerti," Heechul menyatakan, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau teleport dengan memikirkan diriku. Ini tidak baik."

"Chullie-ah, aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Dimana kita? Bagaimana kau masih hidup? Dimana saja kau selama ini?"

"Kau berada di istanaku, di alam dewa." Jelas Heechul, "Sisanya ku jawab nanti. Sekarang, aku harus memastikan tak ada yang tahu kau ada disini."

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian," Heechul memarahi Hangeng, ia bergegas menuju pintu. "Tinggal disini dan jangan membuka pintu bagi siapapun, kecuali aku."

Junhui memperhatikan Heechul dari atas hingga bawah, matanya menyipit dan ia tak sengaja melihat tattoo di tangan Heechul, tattoo yang mirip di tangan ayahnya. Ia tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu, saat ia berumur 7 tahun ayahnya pernah bercerita bahwa umma nya sangat cantik, dan memiliki tattoo yang sama dengan ayahnya.

"Umma?" sela Junhui sebelum Heechul memegang knop pintu. "Kau umma ku kan? Appa pernah bercerita tentangmu. Dia mengatakan bahwa nama umma ku adalah Kim Heechul, dan dia memiliki tattoo yang sama dengan ayah. Itu kau kan?"

"Ya," jawab Heechul ragu

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Junhui, "Jika kau masih hidup, kenapa kau tidak menemui kami? 16 tahun kau meninggalkan kami, apa kau tak suka aku lahir? Kenapa?"

"Aku..." Heechul merasa sangat sedih dengan apa yang dikatakan anaknya, "Umma tak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Kau tak menyayangiku kan?" suara Junhui terdengar sedih, emosinya tak bisa ia kendalikan. Tanpa sengaja api telah membakar sofa yang ada di ruangan.

"J-Junhui..." Heechul tak percaya bahwa kekuatan anaknya sangat mirip dengannya jika ia sedang marah atau sedih, ia khawatir dengan energi Junhui, ayahnya bisa merasakannya dan akan datang kemari.

"Hentikan! Junhui!" Hangeng berteriak, ia tak mau Junhui salah paham dengan hal ini.

"Umma tak mencintai kita, appa. Appa bilang umma telah mati, tapi ternyata ia masih hidup, tapi ia tidak kembali kepada kita. Umma pasti menyesal telah melahirkanku. Iya kan?"

Kesedihan bercampur kekecewaan tumbuh di hati Junhui. Membuat kekuatannya meningkat dan tak bisa dikendalikan. Bukan hanya api, tapi juga air yang tiba-tiba mengalir keluar melalui lantai-lantai dan dinding.

"Junhui, bukan itu. Umma tak bisa menemui kalian. Maafkan umma, Junhui." Heechul tak bisa kemana-mana, air kini mengelilingi tempatnya berdiri. "Junhui, hentikan airnya. Umma mohon."

"Hentikan, Junhui!" Hangeng berteriak, ia mencoba menghentikan air yang menyelimuti Heechul. "Sial! Aku tak bisa menghentikan kekuatan anakku,"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau tak datang mencariku dan appa?" tanya Junhui sedih, ia mulai menangis. Dan kedua tangannya kini mengeluarkan api, ia menyodorkan tangannya kedepan dan membuat Heechul berada dalam gelembung air.

Heechul mencoba keluar dari gelembung air, dadanya mulai sesak dan tubuhnya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya yang melemah. Hangeng melihat tubuh Heechul memucat, ia sangat tahu kondisi seperti ini. Jika terus dibiarkan, maka ia akan melihat Heechul mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Appa bilang berhenti," Hangeng mencoba memegang bahu anaknya, dan seketika tangannya terasa panas. Tubuh Junhui sangat panas seperti api, tapi ia sedang mengendalikan air. "Appa bilang hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya, Junhui!"

"Aku tak mau, aku mau dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama 16 tahun!"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah mulus Junhui, menyebabkan api dan air menghilang secara perlahan. Heechul pun terbebas dari gelembung air yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Umma mu mati untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu dan appa. Apa itu sebanding dengan kehidupan yang kau jalani selama 16 tahun?!" bentak Hangeng

"Dia hidup, appa! Dia tidak mati seperti yang appa bilang."

"Kau..."

"Pergi." Sela Heechul, "Pergi dari sini, Hannie."

"Chullie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hangeng cemas, ia menghampiri Heechul yang terduduk lemah di lantai. "Ada apa?"

"Menjauh dariku. Kau harus pergi dari sini, Hannie." Heechul merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia menjauh sedikit dari Hangeng, "Aku tak mau kau melihat ini."

"Apa?" tanya Hangeng, matanya melebar saat ia melihat wajah Heechul sebelah kanan terbakar oleh api biru. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ayahku marah." Heechul menutupi wajahnya yang terbakar dan memalingkannya agar Hangeng tak melihat wajahnya yang terkena luka bakar. "Dia menyalahkanku dan menghukumku. Jika tadi ibuku tidak menahan ayah, mungkin wajahku sudah hangus. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Luka ini akan sembuh dengan cepat. Kau harus cepat pergi, ayahku menuju kemari."

"Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu lagi, Chullie."

Heechul bisa merasakan energi besar sedang menuju ke ruangannya. Yang ia yakini itu pasti ayahnya. "Pergi, Hannie! Bawa Junhui. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..."

"Cepat! Gunakan teleport, pergi ke Leeteuk hyung." Seru Heechul, "Sebelum ayahku..."

Tanpa diduga api membakar pintu ruangan Heechul. Ia bisa melihat bahwa ayahnya telah tiba. Heechul mengisyaratkan Hangeng agar cepat pergi dengan Junhui. Hangeng menarik Junhui dan mulai memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan dirinya ke tempat Leeteuk hyung berada.

"Ingin pergi? Anak dewa laut." Dewa api membuyarkan fokus Hangeng, Hangeng membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan dewa api kini tepat berada di depan Heechul. "Kau mau pergi lagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada anakku?"

Heechul berteriak kencang saat api biru kembali membakar wajahnya. Ia berseru menyuruh Hangeng pergi. Dan itu membuat Hangeng bingung, apakah ia harus pergi sementara Heechul disiksa oleh ayahnya.

"Pergi!" Heechul berteriak di sela-sela kesakitannya oleh api biru yang diciptakan ayahnya.

Hangeng memejamkan matanya dan mulai kembali memfokuskan tujuannya. Tak lama Hangeng dan Junhui menghilang seperti asap dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau berhasil lagi, anakku. Selamat." Dewa api terlihat murka oleh perbuatan anaknya, "Ruangan bawah menantimu."

Dewa api pergi dari ruangan dan dengan sekejap api biru yang membakar wajah Heechul lenyap. Heechul menahan perih dan sakit di wajahnya yang terluka. Ia lega Hangeng dan Junhui bisa selamat tapi, ayahnya kini menempatkannya di ruangan bawah. Dan ia takkan mungkin bisa keluar dari sana.

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk, saat ia melihat Hangeng dan Junhui kembali. "Kami mencari kalian, kami tak bisa merasakan keberadaan kalian."

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun menatap Junhui bingung, anak itu langsung bergegas masuk rumah dan membanting keras pintu kamarnya. "Hangeng-ssi, ada apa?"

Hangeng hanya diam dan merasa bingung. Apa yang harus ia ceritakan kepada teman-temannya? Apa reaksi mereka nanti saat tahu bahwa Heechul ternyata masih hidup. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada mereka soal Junhui yang hampir membunuh Heechul. Ini sangat memusingkan. Hangeng memijat keningnya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ini, minumlah. Mungkin bisa menenangkanmu." Ryeowook menawarkan, ia memberikan segelas air kepada Hangeng.

"Hangeng-ssi, aku minta maaf. Tapi bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" ucap Leeteuk

"Chullie..." Hangeng mulai, "Dia masih hidup."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**GA MOOD =_=**

 **BETE~**

 **KANGEN SEKOP /APA INI/**

 **JUNHUIIII PELUK NUNA SINIIII~~**

 **OKE**

 **CHAP 12 RILIS**

 **HEHE~ YANG PADA NANYAIN FIRE & WATER**

 **INI DIAAAAAAAAAA~~~**

 **DAN JANGAN TIMPUK SAYA KALAU GA BAGUS, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- HanGeng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- SJ member**

 **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**

 **########################################################################**

"Chullie..." Hangeng mulai, "Dia masih hidup."

"Apa?" Leeteuk tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Hangeng-ssi!" Sungmin menyela pembicaraan mereka, ia terlihat sangat panik. "Junhui, dia memaksa pergi dengan teleport."

"Apa maksudmu, Sungmin?"

"Aku mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dia mulai bertanya soal Heechul hyung," jelas Sungmin. "Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya. Dan dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang dengan teleport."

"Kau mengajarinya teleport?" tanya Leeteuk

"Tidak." Jawab Hangeng

"Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini." Ryeowook mulai cemas, entah kenapa ia memikirkan hal yang tidak bagus. "Apa dia pergi ke..."

"Sial!" Hangeng mengumpat, ia memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

 **##############################################################**

Hangeng menghampiri sosok pria yang terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Ia mencium kening pria itu. Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan, merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan lembut di dahinya.

"Hannie?" Heechul terkejut, ia bangun dan mencengkram lengan Hangeng. "Kenapa kau kembali? Apa kau bodoh? Bagaimana jika ayahku tahu?"

"Aku kemari mencari Junhui,"

"Apa kau bilang? Junhui?" Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Katakan Hannie? Apa ayahku menangkapnya?"

"Tenang, Chullie." Hangeng memeluk Heechul dan mengelus rambutnya, "Sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Mengapa kau bisa berada di istana ayahmu dan bagaimana kau kembali hidup. Aku menghabiskan 16 tahun tanpamu, membesarkan Junhui. Jika kau masih hidup selama ini, mengapa kau tidak datang kembali kepadaku?"

"Aku ..."

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, aku tak mau Junhui salah paham tentang ini."

"Aku pikir aku sudah mati," Heechul menjawab, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku menghabiskan seluruh energiku untuk membantu Leeteuk hyung mengangkat Junhui. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan aku takut. Aku belum siap untuk mati."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mendengar suaramu dan tangisanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu tapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan badanku." Jelas Heechul, "Aku terbangun di tempat tidur ini. Ibuku berdiri di sampingku dan aku tak ingat banyak tentang beberapa minggu ke depan, aku masih lemah dan beberapa bagian tubuhku masih terasa sakit."

"Chullie-ah, aku sangat menyesal." Ucap Hangeng sedih, "Aku seharusnya berada di sampingmu. Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Jika kau membawaku ke bumi, aku akan mati. Kekuatan dewa akan berkurang jika di bumi." Heechul menggeleng, "Ayahku mengurungku disini selama 16 tahun. Aku pernah mencoba melarikan diri, tapi ayahku membakarku dengan api birunya, hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur selama berbulan-bulan."

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian."

"Aku merindukanmu dan Junhui. Aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh. Aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi dia membenciku, kan?" Heechul tersenyum sedih, "Dia seperti asing bagiku."

"Dia anakmu, anak kita. Berikan dia waktu."

"Dia hampir membunuhku, Hannie. Dia pasti memiliki waktu sulit. Dia sangat kecewa bahwa umma nya masih hidup dan tak kembali padanya." Heechul berbisik, "Ah, tadi kau bilang sedang mencari Junhui. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Junhui menggunakan teleport untuk pertama kalinya, dan aku tak tahu dia kemana."

"Apa? Bagaimana ini bisa..."

"Heechul-ah, kau tidur?" suara seorang wanita terdengar dari luar, diikuti oleh ketukan pintu.

"Itu ibuku," ucap Heechul. "Cepat sembunyi di kamar mandi."

 **##############################################################**

Hangeng keluar dari kamar mandi setelah ibu Heechul pergi. Ia mendengar sebuah isakan lembut dari tempat tidur, ia menemukan Heechul meringkuk di sudut dengan wajah dibenamkan di lututnya dan cincin api mengelilingi dirinya. Dia menangis.

"Chullie-ah," bisik Hangeng sambil berlutut di depan Heechul, diluar sisi cincin api. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencoba mencarinya dengan merasakan energi yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Heechul berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa merasakannya."

"Siapa?"

"Junhui," jawab Heechul, ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku seperti tidak tahu dia. Aku merasa dia bukan milikku."

"Tentu saja dia milikmu," Hangeng meyakinkan, "Dia putra kita. Dia anak kita. Chullie-ah, keluar dari sana dan bicara denganku tentang hal ini."

"Seharusnya aku mati."

"Tidak. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi."

Hangeng memeluk Heechul erat seperti tak ingin melepasnya. Lonjakan daya memenuhi kamar Heechul dan membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang hancur karena bola api biru.

"Cucuku ingin menemui umma dan appanya." Ucap dewa api, ia melangkah melalui api bersama dengan seseorang disampingnya.

"Junhui?"

"Appa, tolong..." Junhui memohon, ia berada dalam lingkaran api biru dan tak bisa ia tembus keluar.

"Ayah, kumohon." Heechul memohon, "Dia tak tahu apapun soal kekuatannya, dia bahkan tidak berniat ingin menghancurkanmu."

"Dia datang kemari dan menantangku," ucap dewa api. "Dia juga tidak menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Bagus kalau dia membencimu, anakku."

"Kembalikan dia, ayah!" Heechul berseru, ia mencoba meraih Junhui dari lingkaran api biru tapi api itu malah membakar tangannya.

"Chullie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hangeng menghampiri Heechul yang meringis kesakitan memegangi tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak ada rasa sakit dengan api biru, anakku?" dewa api menyeringai, "Api biru satu-satunya kelemahanmu setelah air kan? Harusnya kau berpikir sebelum bertindak. Persis seperti cucuku yang datang kesini tanpa memiliki rencana."

Hangeng menyodorkan tangannya kedepan, aliran air keluar dari dinding dan membentuk gelombang besar yang mengarah ke dewa api, dengan cepat dewa api menangkisnya dengan api.

"Aku takkan membiarkan ayah menangkapnya." Heechul menggeleng, ia kembali menghampiri Junhui yang berdiri ketakutan di dalam lingkaran api. Hangeng berusaha menyibukkan dewa api dengan terus menyerangnya dengan air. Heechul tak perduli jika api biru melukai tangannya lagi, ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Junhui. Suhu tubuhnya memanas, Heechul tersenyum melihat anaknya, walau dirinya kini melawan rasa sakit.

"Aku mencintai appamu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mohon, ingat ini dalam pikiran dan hatimu, aku ingin kau memaafkanku. Umma menyayangimu, Junhui."

Heechul memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba menyalurkan energi kepada Junhui. Perlahan Junhui melihat bayangan di matanya. Seperti roll film yang berjalan, kilasan tentang appa dan umma nya yang tertawa bahagia, merasakan cinta bersama, hingga saat-saat dimana ia dilahirkan. Semua orang berjuang demi dirinya, tak terkecuali Heechul, ummanya.

Heechul menjerit kesakitan saat dewa api membakarnya dan melemparkannya menjauh dari Junhui. Tubuh Heechul membentur dinding dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan membawanya."

"Tidak!" Hangeng berseru saat dewa api menghilang bersama Junhui dan hanya meninggalkan kepulan asap biru.

 **##############################################################**

"Heechul-ah." Ibu Heechul menghampiri anaknya yang tak sadarkan diri dan berlutut disampingnya untuk memeriksa tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hangeng khawatir. "Dimana Junhui?"

"Dia masih bernafas." Ibu Heechul berbicara, ia menyalurkan energinya untuk menyadarkan Heechul. "Aku tahu dimana cucuku berada."

"Dimana dewa api membawanya?" Hangeng panik dan terus bertanya. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

 **##############################################################**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**ENDING~**

 **INI KETIKNYA DALAM KEADAAN SETENGAH SEHAT**

 **DEMAM =_= GA BISA MIKIR**

 **YASUDAHLAH JADINYA SEPERTI INI**

 **MANA LAGI GALAU**

 **MENTANG2 GUE RL NYA NAKSIR 17**

 **MASA DI RP SAMPE DITEMBAK 4 MEMBER 17**

 **SEKOP, MINGYU, WONWOO, VERNON**

 **PAS DITANYA "KENAPA HARUS HYUNG?"**

 **DIJAWAB "GA SREG SAMA IDOL LAIN, SUKANYA SUJU.**

 **EH NEMUNYA EMAK JUNHUI, SEXY LAGI, SIKATTTT~"**

 **=_= KARENA GUE GA BISA MEMILIH**

 **YA DITERIMA SEMUANYA AJA WKWKWKWKWK~**

 **HEECHUL PLAYBOY PEDO =_=**

 **OKE DEH**

 **RCL YA MAU JELEK ATAU BAGUS**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **########################################################################**

 **########################################################################**

 **FIRE & WATER**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- HanGeng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- SJ member**

 **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**

 **########################################################################**

 **########################################################################**

"Dimana dewa api membawanya?" Hangeng panik dan terus bertanya. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Hannie..." Heechul tersadar dari pingsannya, "Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa merasakannya di kepalaku. Dia takut dan kebingungan, tapi dia baik-baik saja."

"Dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Heechul menjawab, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia masih hidup. Ayah harusnya sudah membunuhnya sekarang."

"Ikuti aku," suara wanita berbicara dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku tahu dimana dia."

"Mengapa aku harus mempercayaimu?" tanya Hangeng

"Karena dia cucuku dan aku tidak akan melihatnya mati. aku mencintai suamiku, tapi dia sudah terlalu banyak melakukan hal mengerikan. Mereka berada di kamar suamiku."

"Jangan khawatir, Hannie." Heechul meyakinkan, ia menggenggam tangan Hangeng. "Kau bisa mempercayai ibuku, dia satu-satunya alasan aku masih tetap hidup. Dia tinggal dengan ayahku hanya karena keterikatan."

 **########################################################################**

 **########################################################################**

Kamar dewa api berada di ujung lorong istana, melalui koridor gelap dan api biru di sekelilingnya. Heechul terus berusaha merasakan energi anaknya, ia sangat senang bahwa ia bisa merasakan anaknya di pikirannya. Saat ini dia ketakutan dan bingung, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Bagaimana anaknya masih tetap hidup adalah hal yang dipertanyakan Heechul.

"Aku akan masuk lebih dulu," ibu Heechul memberitahu, "Tunggu sebentar dan kemudian kalian baru masuk."

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Heechul tak sabar, ia perlahan mendorong pintu dan menyelinap masuk. Hangeng mengikutinya di belakang. Heechul melihat Junhui berada di pojok ruangan dengan memeluk lututnya. Ia menghampirinya dan mencoba membebaskannya dari lingkaran api biru.

"Junhui, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul, Junhui hanya mengangguk lemah, "Umma akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Anakku, berapa kali kukatakan anak itu akan menghancurkanku." Suara dewa api terdengar di ruangan, "Menjauh darinya."

"Tidak! Dia anakku, aku takkan membiarkan ayah membunuhnya." Heechul menggeleng, ia menarik Junhui keluar dari lingkaran api biru.

"Kesabaranku habis." Dewa api melayangkan senjatanya ke arah Junhui, dan dengan energinya yang tersisa Heechul mencoba menangkisnya.

Hangeng mendengar jeritan tinggi Junhui, ia lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Memasang penghalang air untuk dirinya, dan melihat kekasihnya terkena senjata dewa api hingga menembus tubuhnya. Dewa api menarik kembali senjatanya dan melayangkan bola api ke arah Heechul. Hangeng menangkis serangan itu dan berlari menghampiri Heechul.

Heechul berbaring tak sadarkan diri di dekat Junhui. Junhui menatap umma nya yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindunginya. Ia menjerit histeris. Tanpa disadari ia memiliki penghalang air disekelilingnya, dan api yang keluar di kedua tangannya.

"Kau membunuh umma ku!" Junhui berteriak, tangannya menembakkan bola api ke arah dewa api di depannya.

"Heechul-ah," ibu Heechul berlari menuju anaknya dan berlutut di sampingnya. "Dia sekarat."

"Itu akibat jika membangkang padaku." Dewa api menyerang Junhui dengan api biru, tapi Junhui berhasil menghalaunya dari perisai air yang ia buat. "Dari mana kau belajar menggunakan kekuatan itu?"

"Aku belajar sendiri. Appa bilang kekuatanku tidak bekerja di bumi. Tapi disini, kekuatanku jauh melebihmu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke bumi dan menghancurkanmu disana."

"Lewati aku terlebih dahulu." Hangeng mengancam, "Aku tidak akan berdiam diri membiarkan kau melukai Heechul dan juga Junhui."

"Aku juga," ucap Ibu Heechul

"Kau lebih memilih mereka daripada suamimu sendiri?"

"Kau sudah menjadi raksasa. Kau menyakiti anakmu sendiri dan membunuh temanmu. Apakah tahta dan kekuatan jauh lebih penting dari itu semua?"

"Minggir, atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua." Ancam dewa api, ia melemparkan bola api ke arah Heechul yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Umma!" Junhui berteriak saat dewa api menyerang Heechul.

Sebelum api mencapai tubuh Heechul, lonjakan energi air menangkisnya dan mulai menyerang balik dewa api. Ia takut kehilangan Heechul setelah ia menemukannya kembali. Dia takkan diam saja dan membiarkan dewa api menghabisi keluarganya. Awalnya ia membenci Heechul, tapi rasa sayangnya terhadap umma nya jauh lebih besar dari itu.

"Kau lumayan, anak nakal!" dewa api marah, ia kembali menyerang Junhui dengan lonjakan api birunya.

Tubuh Junhui memancarkan energi merah dan biru. Ia fokus menatap dewa api. Fokusnya membawa kekuatan penuh dari gabungan api dan air. Api biru perlahan-lahan padam oleh air yang naik dan mengisi ruangan dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba dewa api menjerit saat ia dilalap oleh air dan api secara bersamaan. Entah bagaimana api bisa terus menyala didalam air, perlahan dewa api tertelan oleh air. Bentuknya kini terbakar menjadi abu.

Hangeng menghampiri Junhui dan memeluknya, "Kau bisa berhenti sekarang, Junhui. Cukup, dia sudah mati."

Perlahan kekuatan Junhui menghilang, ia berbalik memeluk Hangeng erat dan menangis. "Ia membunuh umma, ia mengambil umma dariku, appa."

"Ssstt... sudah jangan menangis. Kita baik-baik saja sekarang. Kita sudah aman."

Junhui membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Hangeng. Tubuh dewa api kini hanya menyisakan tumpukan abu basah. Ibu Heechul menangis terisak saat melihat pasangan hidupnya telah mati, tato ditangannya kini memudar.

"Maaf..." bisik Hangeng, ada kesedihan di dalam suaranya. Junhui melepaskan pelukannya, ia berjalan lemah ke tubuh Heechul yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Umma..."

"Chullie masih hidup kan?" tanya Hangeng cemas, ia menatap penuh harap pada ibu Heechul, ibu Heechul hanya menggeleng pelan. Senjata dewa api menembus tubuh Heechul dan ia tak bisa diselamatkan kembali.

Junhui menangis, ia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Heechul. Ia menggenggam tangan Heechul yang telah dingin. Memeluknya dengan erat dan tak hentinya ia mengucapkan kata maaf.

Begitu Junhui memeluk Heechul, percikan kecil menyala di antara mereka. Seolah-olah kekuatan mereka tiba-tiba terhubung satu sama lain dalam bentuk ikatan yang tak bisa diputuskan. Mendadak mata Heechul terbuka dan bersinar merah. Kulitnya berkilauan dan feromonnya keluar. Tattoo ditangan Hangeng dan Heechul bersinar terang.

"Chullie?" Hangeng berlutut di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangan kiri Heechul, membuat kedua tattoo mereka saling bertemu. "Kita selamat, kita sudah aman."

"Hannie..." Heechul memeluk Hangeng erat, "Aku mencintaimu."

 **########################################################################**

 **########################################################################**

"Chullie-ah," Hangeng mengerang saat ia bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, Heechul duduk di pangkuannya dan tubuh mereka kin telah menyatu dalam dengan cara yang intim. Heechul merintih dan meremas rambut Hangeng saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Heechul di telinga Hangeng, ia memeluk Hangeng untuk menghilangkan panas dalam tubuhnya.

Hangeng membalas pelukan Heechul, tak berapa lama ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang tak dikunci dan menemukan Junhui tengan berdiri disana dengan raut wajah marah.

"J-Junhui?" sapa Hangeng gugup, Heechul menoleh ke arah pintu dan dengan sigap ia menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh mereka berdua.

"Pagi, anakku." Sapa Heechul sambil tersenyum malu.

"Appa! Umma! Bisakah kalian tidak berhubungan sehari saja. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi." Omel Junhui, "Bukankah semalam kalian sudah berhubungan? Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar rintihan kalian dan terpaksa aku harus tidur di kamar Eunhyuk ahjussi."

"Maaf Junhui, salahkan umma mu kenapa dia begitu seksi dan cantik." Jawab Hangeng

"Terserah." Junhui memutar matanya malas, "Waktunya sarapan."

Heechul dan Hangeng tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Junhui. Sangat lucu, sifatnya benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Dan kenakalannya bertambah. Ia sering membakar rambut atau baju dewa lain. Terakhir ia membakar seluruh baju Kyuhyun, hingga membuat dewa keonaran itu murka.

Heechul keluar dari kamar setelah membersihkan dirinya. Ia duduk di meja makan bersama dewa lain. Tubuhnya seperti biasa, selalu bersinar. Dewa lain sudah tak heran dengan hal itu. Setiap pagi tubuh Heechul selalu berkilauan. Hangeng menyusulnya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Perutku sakit." Heechul menggerutu sambil berbisik, perasaannya aneh dan ia merasa akrab dengan perasaan ini.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Hangeng bertanya, "Perlu kuberitahu Leeteuk hyung untuk mengobatimu?"

"Tidak usah."

"Sarapan siap." Ryeowook dan Sungmin menata makanan di meja.

Semua melalui sarapan dengan baik, tetapi Heechul merasa aneh. Perutnya bergejolak dan makanan yang ia makan semua tak ada rasa. Junhui menyipitkan matanya saat Jongri berbisik ditelinganya. Tak berapa lama ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap cemas umma nya.

Mata Heechul melebar saat perutnya terasa mual. Ia berbalik dari kursinya dan segera memuntahkan isi perutnya ke lantai, hal itu menarik perhatian para dewa disana.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin bertanya dengan prihatin. "Apakah kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak baik." Jawab Heechul, ia menutup mulutnya dan berusaha tidak memuntahkan sisa sarapannya.

"Apakah kita tidak melihat ini sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun berkomentar

"Apakah perutmu sakit?" tanya Leeteuk

"Iya."

"Oh tidak!" Ryeowook memucat saat menatap Heechul. "Ini tidak baik."

"Apa?!" Heechul panik, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tidak..." Hangeng tergagap, ia menyentuh perut kekasihnya dan berkedip. "Dia..."

"Apa..." Heechul merengek

"Jongri melakukan sesuatu padamu, umma." Sela Junhui. "Aku tak tahu kalau itu ternyata berhasil."

"Jongri!" Yesung memarahi putrinya, "Kau tahu jenis masalah apa ini."

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kepada Junhui," Jongri merengek. "Lagipula, bukankah bagus kalau kita memiliki banyak saudara."

"Hyung, biarkan aku menyentuh perutmu." Ryeowook bertanya

"Baik," Heechul setuju, ia merasa tidak senang dengan situasi ini

"Maafkan aku." Ryeowook meminta maaf sambil mengelus perut Heechul. "Kau hamil hyung, dan itu anak laki-laki."

"Apa?!" Heechul menjerit, "Kontrol putrimu, Ryeowookie!"

"Itu juga ada campur tangan anakmu, hyung."

"Maaf, umma." Junhui meminta maaf pelan.

"Junhui, umma senang." Ucap Heechul meyakinkan putranya, "Aku hanya belum terbiasa."

Hangeng memeluk Heechul erat. "Kali ini aku akan berada disisimu, Chullie."

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Selama ada aku semua akan mudah dan cepat."

"Tolong hentikan pembicaraan kalian." Gerutu Heechul

"Ya, kita kembali dengan kerepotan." Kyuhyun mengeluh

"Kyunie~, aku ingin bayi juga." Sungmin merengek, ia menarik-narik lengan kekasihnya. "Ayo kita buat bayi yang imut."

"Lihat, apa yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan." Kyuhyun berseru, diikuti oleh tawa para dewa di meja makan.

Keluarga besar itu tumbuh bahagia. Ramalan telah dihapuskan dan keseimbangan antara kedua elemen yang tidak mungkin bersatu telah tercipta. Api dan Air.

 **########################################################################**

 **########################################################################**

 **THE END**


End file.
